A Simple Charm
by ElizavetaLiliya
Summary: Lena Winters is beginning her final year at Cackle's Academy, and that means in the end she will have to leave certain people behind. When you start to understand yourself and what you want that may be harder to do. The charm of one person in particular makes her consider her options. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! So yes i have two abandoned stories but i couldn't stop myself. I watched The Worst Witch reboot on Netflix and i fell in love! When this happens i inevitably create an original character for the world. i feel like it allows people to connect better, lets them immerse into the world even more! So i proudly introduce Lena Winters! She's in her final year at Cackle's Academy, Last class to have experienced a run with both Cackle sisters has head mistresses. Like Mildred's class, Lena's familiar batch had an odd ball which she claimed gladly! A white Maine Coon cat she named Artemis. She's clumsy, quirky, laughs at her own jokes, and adores potion making. But I think she likes the Potions teacher more ;). She is on the older side, having failed her first entrance exam and having to try again at 12. Her birthday is in the spring so she turns at the end of term, she is 17 now and will turn 18 before the end of the year.

As i write this though i fully imagine Agatha Cackle being a Headmistress similar to the style of Agatha Trunchbull from Matilda, i'm talking chokey and everything. Unfortunately for little Lena she was the main one under Agatha's wrath, she just clung to the girl like no other. But we will delve deeper into that past once Agatha comes around again.

For the first chapter i just went along with the selection day episode to insert Lena and give you all an idea of where her and Hecate are in their relationship as student/teacher. Hecate loves her students but she's always had a soft spot for the girl, letting her pull at her very rigid heartstrings. So this chapter is super long lol so just bare with me as i set up the story!

Of course i own nothing except the character of Lena Winters. All these wonderful characters created by Jill Murphy and the show dialogue from the lovely writers!

Opinions and constructive criticism are welcomed! I haven't written anything in 3 years so i'm pretty rusty lol but please enjoy and let me know what you all think! Thank you!

...

She ran down the stone corridors, her boots hitting heavy against the ground as she rounds the corner to descend the staircase. The girl can hear heels clacking in the distance, _at least I'm not that late!_ , she thinks to herself as short, chocolate brown hair flaps behind her. As she gets to the last few steps she misses one and starts to fall forward in front of the women walking the hall. As she takes a couple stumbling steps she picks up her fallen hat before placing it on her head with an accomplished look on her face. _Didn't fall_ , she thinks with a smirk. Someone clears their throat, she looks over to see Miss Cackle staring at her both in shock and unsurprised at the same time. The other woman with Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, is standing there with her lips pursed in a straight line as she fiddles with her ever-present pocket watch.

"Miss Winters!" she exclaims with a gasp as the girl almost crashes into her.

Observing the young witch in front of her Hecate confesses to herself how much the girl has grown. Her eyes rake over the body before her as she keeps a stern expression, _she's not a little girl anymore,_ she thinks to herself as Lena pushes the short hair away from her face.

Lena smiles sheepishly as she stands up straighter and fixes her uniform, straightening her dress out.

"Morning!" the girl greets with a smile, her freckled nose wrinkling ever so slightly as the smile reaches her eyes, "It's selection day!"

"That it is Miss Winters," Ada says with a softening smile, "Two left feet as always I see …" she says with that eloquent look, "Well let us get on then, we need to go and greet the futures of the craft!"

Lena steps aside to allow the women to pass catching the gaze of Miss Harbroom while she passes. She links arms and walks with Esmerelda Hallow, the other student volunteer here to help with selection day. The two were friends, having hit it off right away when Esme started during Lena's third year. The two girls walk together, giggling lightly as Miss Hardbroom starts in her negative drawl.

"Face it Ada … the craft is in decline …" she says lowly, as they step onto a podium set on the grounds.

"I have a good feeling about this year," Miss Cackle says with a hopeful tone.

"You said that last year, and the year before." Hecate says with a sigh, clipboard in hand to start checking off the arriving girls.

"Whats up with you HB? Looks like you lost a cream cake and found a carrot!" Miss Drill exclaims as she walks by casually.

Hecate stiffens, her lips pursing and eyes narrowing at the jab. Lena audibly laughs at the statement, earning both an elbow in the side from Esme and a glare from Miss Hardbroom that silenced her laughing very quickly. A light blush covering her face as pale green eyes meet dark brown, the look lingering a little too long before Hecate rigidly turns forward once more.

The girls slowly start arriving now and both Esme and Lena start to greet them and answer some of their questions as they walk around the main courtyard. After some time the two girls return to the platform just as Esmerelda's sister arrives. Lena had met her once before, _annoying little thing,_ she thought. As the girl landed she could hear the teachers already fawning over her, a lump in her throat as she listened to Miss Hardbroom praise the perfect landing. After introductions Hecate smiles,

"Two Hallows in one school," she says with an impressed tone, "You have a lot to live up to."

Lena looks at the teacher when she speaks that way, her stomach turning in knots of jealousy whether she realizes it or not. She continues to watch the strict woman as Miss Cackle continues to speak but then suddenly Esme yells,

"Incoming!"

As she points to the sky, everyone looks up to see two girls atop a broomstick heading for a crash landing! Lena covers her mouth in shock as the girls come close to hitting the teachers before crash landing into the pond. After everyone collects themselves Lena watches Miss Hardbroom stalk off to the pond with a sharp scowl. A hand lightly grips her shoulder and pulls her attention away from the potions teacher.

"Why don't you go ahead and join Esme and get ready for the tour," Miss Cackle says with a soft smile, patting Lena's arm to send her on her way.

Lena made her way into the castle just in time to find Esme and the group, including the two young girls who made quite the memorable entrance.

"I thought all the girls were on holiday?" one girl calls from the back.

"They are, but we volunteered to help out Cackle and HB," Esmerelda says with a proud smile.

Lena rolls her eyes; the girl was an overachiever that's for sure. Lena only volunteered for the sole purpose of getting away from home for a while, it wasn't an ideal situation but that was her business.

"What's HB?" another girl asks.

"Miss Hardbroom, deputy head," Lena answers with a smile as she thinks about the potions mistress.

"Right … and you'll get to know all about her. Come on, this way!" Esmerelda announces as she starts to lead the tours.

Lena lets Esmerelda do all the talking, participation not really her strong stuit, her mind wandering as they walk about the castle. The new term starts in six weeks, _not soon enough_ , maybe there is something else she can help with here in the castle. She's pulled from her thoughts when she hears murmured giggling, Lena clearly didn't realize that had stopped. She turns around to rejoin them,

"Oops! Kitten room!"

The girls giggle again before Esmerelda starts speaking again,

"Cats are assigned in year one. You work together with your cat all the way through school," she explains.

"We aren't allowed pets in our flat," Mildred, the girl from the broom, says with a longing tone.

Ethel Hallow spins around, quick to correct the poor girl.

"A cat is not a pet. It's a familiar," Lena and Esme share an annoyed glance, "An ancient tool of the craft."

As if on cue Lena's cat rounds the corner and sits down by her feet, its long white fur splayed about as piercing blue eyes stare at the young girls. She reaches down and picks up the cat as it lets out a light meow.

"I thought familiars were usually black cats?" one girl asks curiously.

"They are … but sometimes there's an odd one out, doesn't make them any less," Lena says with a smile as she cuddles the cat, "This is Artemis!"

The girls smile at the cat, the closer ones reaching out to pet him. Artemis purrs and accepts the affection before jumping down and heading on his way.

"Alright, well your exam starts in ten minutes in the Great Hall. This way!" Esmerelda says hurriedly as she starts to lead them away quickly.

Lena walks beside the girls and once they all reach the great hall they start taking the seats at the open desks. As she looks around she notices two empty seats,

"Uh Miss Cackle?" she asks lightly, motioning to the empty desks.

"I'll find them …" she says with a light sigh, nodding at the other teachers before exiting the hall.

Lena walks to the front of the hall and takes the empty seat beside Miss Hardbroom, who is currently pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation. The woman looks over when she senses movement beside her, watching the witch sit down beside her.

"Miss Winters," she greets as she peeks down at the time on her stopwatch before snapping it shut and looking back at her student, "Sleepy start this morning?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," the girl answers sheepishly, tucking some hair behind her ear, "I got in late last night … had some issues …"

"Don't you have a sibling starting school this year?" Hecate asks as she checks her clipboard again, not remembering a Winters on her list.

"Yeah, my brother … He's at Pentangles. I had to make sure he was able to get there and that someone could watch my sister …" Lena says with a sigh as she sits back in her seat.

"Isn't that your parent's job?" Miss Harbroom asks.

Lena lets out a bitter laugh at the question, shaking her head at her Professor, "you'd think …" she mumbles. When she looks back up she says a slight look of concern on Miss Hardbroom's face, but before she can say anything else Miss Cackle returns with the two lost girls.

Miss Gullet instructs them to sit down and then raises her hands and tells them to begin their exam. Lena didn't even notice Miss Cackle approach the table until she spoke, she was far to hypnotized watching Miss Hardbroom gently trace her fingertips agasint the top of her other hand.

"Take charge Hecate. I need to speak to my sister," the headmistress says in a low tone.

Both of them stare at Ada with wide, fearful eyes. But Hecate merely nods as she stops the soft ministrations of her fingers.

"Agatha is here?" Lena whispers softly as Miss Cackle walks away. Her tone distressed.

Hecate looks to her student, realization dawning on the forgotten fact that Miss Winters is in fact the last year of girls to have experienced Agatha as headmistress.

"Miss Cackle will handle her sister, don't worry …" she says softly as she reaches over and grabs Lena's hand in a reassuring gesture. And for the second time today their interaction lasting a little longer than normal.

With one final light squeeze she lets go of the girl's hand, not seeing the blush that covered that sweet freckled face. Hecate stands as she looks out at the girls taking their test, looking at her pocket watch to check the time, not even sensing the girl staring up at her. Lena couldn't look away if she tried, but she did once Miss Hardbroom announced time was up. The teachers began collecting the written tests and Hecate berates the Hubble girl for her test, Lena feels bad and starts to go after her when Mildred begins to run from the room but is stopped by a firm grip on her upper arm. She looks up to see Miss Hardbroom holding her arm and shaking her head to stop. The young girl sighs but feels better when she sees Miss Cackle has caught Mildred and is talking with her.

Esme and Lena grab the tests from the teachers as they over hear Miss Cackle tell Miss Hardbroom that Agatha is going to interview her for a website. The two give each other a worried look as they glance up at the teachers, all of whom look a bit worried too.

"Don't worry," Hecate whispers to Lena as she walks past her on the way out.

Lena clutches her stack of papers to her chest as she watches the woman leave, when she feels like she's being watched she looks over to find Ada staring at her with that knowing look and smiling softly at her.

"Let's go grade those papers then," the headmistress says softly, her arm going around the girl in a comforting way and leading her out.

Everyone is waiting in the potion lab for the practical to begin when finally Miss Hardbroom enters with Lena and Esmerelda in tow with the written results.

"Before we begin, Miss Hardbroom has the results of your written papers," Ada announces.

"Some of you papers were utterly abominable," she starts, waving her hands to magically distribute the papers, "and those were the better ones."

Lena watched as the girls began to lay eyes on their scores, faces frowning when they realize theirs were some of the worst ones.

"However there was on chink of light in the howling void. A perfect one hundred percent …" she started again, distracted as Mildred fumbled with her paper, "Ethel Hallow, you have equaled the school record," she says proudly.

Though Ethel's look of pride quickly fell at the word equaled, her sister shifting uncomfortably behind Miss Hardbroom.

"Never happy is she?" Lena whispers to Esme who stifles a chuckle in return.

Lena still has that lump in her throat, watching her favorite teacher praise the younger girl like that. She wasn't sure why she felt so jealous but she couldn't help it. Once the girls began their potions she went to stand by Miss Hardbroom again, leaning in to speak with her softly.

"A dragon transformation? You're going to allow it? It seems like a bad idea," Lena says softly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"She's an ambitious girl," Miss Hardbroom says with a smirk as she still watches the girls.

"Ambitious or Haughty? " Lena scoffs as she shakes her head.

Miss Hardbroom finally looks at the girl, eying her up and down as she chuckles ever so lightly. The beautiful sound causing Lena to look over and meet her gaze.

"Do I sense some jealousy, Miss Winters? Over a child? I expected better from you Lena," Hecate says lowly, knowing she'll get a rise out of the girl, "You'd surely benefit from a bit of ambition, I hope to see you apply yourself more in class this year."

Lena was a smart girl, she would surely be head of her year if she actually participated. She preferred to do her work on her own, not answering questions in class or having cauldron partners. Hecate just wanted the girl to succeed, she'd never be caught admitting that she has a bit of a soft spot for the girl.

But Hecate got what she was looking for, a slight scowl that wrinkled up the girl's freckled nose ever so slightly. In truth Lena was too cute to ever be taken seriously when angry. Before looking back out at the sea of cauldrons the older woman gave the girl a quick wink, relishing in the blush spreading across Lena's cheeks. She turned stern again once facing the girls and she went rigid when she caught Ada looking at the both of them, her face unreadable at the moment. But both women were then brought to the attention of a very tall Maud Spellbody and floating Mildred Hubble.

"Not a bad … Effort," she admitted as she waved her hands and brought the girls back to themselves, rubbing her fingers against themselves to get off the spare magic residue.

Everyone looked now as Ethel started to make her way to the front of the room holding her stomach and letting out a roar before being encompassed by a puff of smoke. Hecate held her arm out to keep Lena back, a barrier of sorts if something were to go wrong. But … nothing was there when the smoke cleared. When they all looked down they found an earthworm in her place, Esme carefully picking her sister up in her hands.

"Miss Cackle? Is that her?" Esmerelda asked nervously.

"Oh Dear!" the head mistress exclaimed with a gasp, "I'm afraid it must be."

"What is it?" Miss Bat asks taken aback.

"Lumbrucis Terrestris …" Miss Hardbroom replies with a disappointed tone, "A distant and rather vulgar relation of the noble dragon. "

"Well it's a common beginner's error. Let's get you back on your feet, shall we?" Miss Cackle says with a sigh.

Esme carefully puts her sister back onto the floor, everyone watching anxiously as she is transformed back. Ethel immediately launching into an outburst that someone messed with her potion, but no one expected it when Mildred admitted to taking the pondweed.

Lena and Esme stood outside Miss Cackle's office, ears pressed against the door to try and hear what's going on. They hear Ethel say that Mildred isn't from a magical family,

"No wonder she seemed so out of place," Lena whispers as Esme nods.

They can't hear much, but finally the door swings open magically and the two girls quickly move out of the way so the Headmistress and Deputy head don't think they were spying. But they tried a little too hard to play it cool which earned them a knowing laugh from Miss Cackle as her and Miss Hardbroom exited the office, the younger girls following in tow. Lena's hart broke as she watched the tears fall silently down Mildred's face. Hecate sternly instructs her where to go to leave and that was the last time Lena thought she'd see the poor girl. She stayed back as Esme conversed with all the new first years, looking to Miss Hardbroom now.

"She violated the witches code …" Miss Hardbroom said with a sigh, knowing why Lena was staying quiet, "It won't be tolerated, you and I both know that."

The girl nodded her head, her arms crossed over her chest again; she didn't feel like talking with all the other girls. Miss Hardbroom watches her closely, her eyes scanning over the girl intently as their gazes meet suddenly. Hecate opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Ada announcing to the girls that its time for the celebratory feast. Lena still looks up at the woman, waiting for her to speak but is met with a tight-lipped smile instead before turning around and exiting the room. The girl sighs, she would talk with her for eternity if permitted. She had so many questions, so many thoughts, and so many … feelings.

Once all the girls were seated back in the great hall at a long rectangular table Miss Hardbroom announces that no one can eat until Miss Cackle has been served, but then the Headmistress goes into a very lengthy speech. The teachers are seated at a similar table running perpendicular to the students and Lena sat herself at the seat right across from Miss Hardbroom where the tables meet. As Miss Cackle continued to go on and on about the history of the school Lena found her eyes getting heavier and heavier, that is until she feels a light tap on the side of her leg which jolts her awake with a start. She looks around quickly to find everyone still focused on Miss Cackle, except for one person … Miss Hardbroom. The woman staring right at her with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of her red painted lips as the girl realizes it was her who kicked her leg. Lena goes to smile back but both are caught off guard by a startled snore.

"Is it dinner time?" Miss Bat exclaims suddenly.

The girls giggle lightly as Miss Hardbroom rolls her eyes, then hushing the laughing girls. Ada finally ceasing in her speech and announcing that they eat as Miss Tapioca begins to serve the soup. Everyone watches anxiously for Miss Cackle to begin eating so they can too, sighing when she's distracted again by something else. Just as she goes to take a bite someone comes crashing into the castle and everyone tries to clear her path as she skids down the table yelling for Miss Cackle not to eat the soup. Everyone looks on with wide eyes at Mildred Hubble on the table taking the headmistress's soup out of the way.

"I had to warn you! She put a spell on the soup," Mildred explains frantically after she got off the table and cleaned up.

"Who did?" Ada asks softly.

"I did," Agatha answers lowly as she enters the room.

Everyone gasps as they watch her enter, Lena becoming tense as she watches her old Headmistress meander slowly to the end of the table.

"Why?" Ada asks disappointedly as she faces her sister.

"Because I should be Headmistress here …" Agatha says as she approaches everyone.

Lena stands now, taking a few steps back to put distance between her and that woman. Everyone looks at her oddly but they don't know she's experienced first hand this woman's idea of being a Headmistress. She rounds the table and stands closer to Miss Hardbroom, who actually grabs her arm and pulls her closer.

"Ah Miss Winters!" Agatha exclaims once she's recognized the girl, "My, my how you've grown … almost didn't recognize you" she says as she eyes the girl up and down, winking before turning her attention back to her sister.

Agatha had taken a liking to the girl in her first year, better yet a liking to punishing the girl. Finding any reason to call Lena to her office and penalize her in some way, the way she writhed now under her gaze was exhilarating.

"You know it makes sense Ada," she says before turning to address everyone, "If you want this school to be great again, stand up and follow me."

"Agatha is our leader!" Miss Drill exclaims as she stands clumsily.

"Miss Drill!" Hecate hisses at the woman as she continues to shield Lena.

"She's the greatest witch who ever lived!" Miss Drill continues to exclaim as Miss Gullet walks over to her.

"She is under the influence of a total-obedience spell," Miss Gullet explains with her nasally voice, "Oh, a very powerful one too," she adds lowly, clearly impressed by the witch.

"Which means she'll be loyal to the first person who gave her orders," Miss Hardbroom says softly as she looks back to Agatha, "Who did this? How did this happen!" she exclaims as she looks about the room.

"It's because she tried the soup!" Maud exclaims as she stands, "Just like Mildred said!"

"I invoke section seven of the Witches' Code," Agatha states suddenly.

Everyone looks around confused and nervous, some knowing exactly what that means while others did not.

"Yes, I thought you might," Ada says with a sigh.

"Girls," Miss Hardbroom says lowly as she instructs them to stand and magically clears the hall.

"To me, girls! I'll teach you a protective charm!" Miss Bat exclaims as she helps to usher them to the side of the room, Esme looking back at Lena as she grabs Ethel defensively.

"No time for that. Just look after them," Hecate instructs the older woman as she places her hand on the small of Lena's back and leads her over to the other students, sharing a worried glance with the girl.

Miss Bat goes back to grab Miss Drill as Esmerelda explains to one of the girls what a section seven is, its sole purpose. Lena watches nervously as the twins square off, but she's more worried for the woman standing between them to moderate. Miss Hardbroom looks over shoulder one last time to make sure Lena is behind the protective charm before raising the black cloth napkin and waving it to signal the start of the duel. And it begins with a bang! Agatha shooting off stunning spells like rapid fire, Ada doing her best to block them.

"I really don't want to hurt you Agatha," Ada says sternly.

"And you wont! Because you're my sister and you're weak." Agatha says lowly as she shoots off more spells.

"Don't confuse kindness with weakness," Ada says with a scowl as she blocks a spell and sends it off sideways, hitting a chair and making it disappear on the spot.

The chair reveals a cowering Mildred Hubble holding Ada's cat tightly in her thin arms. Miss Hardbroom then calls out to the dueling witches.

"Hold it!" she calls and then looks to the small girl, "Mildred Hubble! Come here, you wretched girl!" she scolds as Mildred hurries over timidly, "you're perfectly safe so long as you do as you're told," she warns as she pushes the girl behind the charm.

She watches as Lena grabs Mildred by the shoulders and pulls her in, keeping her back and holding her tightly. With a nod of approval she turns back and informs the witches to start again. Agatha shooting off spells even faster now, the girls worriedly watch as their Headmistress struggles to keep up.

"We can do this all day if you'd like, Agatha," Ada says breathless as she stands her ground from the oncoming spells.

Suddenly the school banner shoots from the wall and wraps itself around Ada, binding her tightly as Agatha smiles in the defeat of her sister.

"Had enough yet, sister?" Agatha asks tauntingly.

"Its over," Miss Drill says in a monotone, "Agatha wins. All hail Agatha!"

"Help her!" exclaims Mildred from Lena's grasp.

"The code forbids it," Miss Hardbroom answers as she stares at Ada.

"Prepare to be mollusked," Agatha announces proudly.

Unexpectedly Mildred breaks from Lena's grasp, breaking through the protective barrier and stepping between the twins as everyone calls out to her. Lena rushes after her, breaking through the barrier as well to stand with Mildred and try to bring her back but Agatha cements them to the spot.

"Lena!" Miss Hardbroom cries out in distress as she tries to reach for the girl.

"Please don't hurt her," Mildred pleads as Lena holds her close, "This is all my fault. I'm sorry I spoiled your plans," she says sadly.

Agatha looks at the girl surprised, but then a smirk grows on her face as she looks up at Lena. She then grabs the two girls, wrapping them in her arms as she turns them to face Ada. She leans in close to Lena's ear,

"You'll be mine now …" she whispers in a low tone, causing the hairs to stand on the back of Lena's neck.

Ada sighs as she watches the scene unfolding, Hecate watching Lena like a hawk for any chance to grab the girl back.

"It's you or these girls, Ada. Someone is leaving with a shell," Agatha announces then, "Don't make me choose all of you," she warns.

"Let them go," Ada says defeated.

"You know my price: the school," Agatha reminds with an arrogant tone.

"Yes. Free them and I will lower my protective spells."

Everyone looks shocked, Lena knew she would have them but she didn't want someone else suffering Agatha's wrath. She just wanted to protect Mildred.

"You have protective spells?" Mildred asks in disbelief.

"Of course she did, you foolish girl," Miss Hardbroom scolds, her eyes still on Lena.

Everyone watches as Ada removes not only the binding banner, but her protective spells as well. She takes a step towards her sister and the girls and Agatha pulls them in even tighter.

"Release them and you may do with me what you will," Ada reminds her, "I swear by the Witches' Code."

Agatha throws the girls to the side, Lena landing in Miss Hardbroom's waiting arms as Mildred falls back through the protective barrier and into Maud who steadies her. Hecate looks Lena over, making sure there isn't any remaining curse.

"Are you okay?" she whispers worriedly, holding the girl's face in her hands.

Lena nods, but her eyes threaten tears as Miss Hardbroom pulls her close. She gives her another once over before standing in front of her protectively. Agatha saunters forward with a smirk on her face as she lifts her hands, casting the spell and turning Ada into a snail. Everyone gasping once the puff of smoke clears and reveals their Headmistress. Hecate frowns as she looks at Ada, a shell of herself if you will. Agatha leans in now, speaking in a taunting tone to her sister.

"The school is mine!" she says with a smile, reveling in her success.

"May I be the first to offer my congratulations, Headmistress?" Hecate asks suddnely as she leaves Lena behind and approaches Agatha.

Lena tries to grab on to her, to her hold her back, to keep her from leaving her side. Hecate dares not look over her shoulder at the girl as she pushes the grasping hands away, knowing the heartbreak and betrayal that covers the freckled face. Miss Hardbroom was the only teacher who really tried to keep her from Agatha.

"Hecate Hardbroom!" Miss Bat exclaims, "After everything Ada did for you!"

"She was a satisfactory Headmistress, but you were right," she says turning back to Agatha, "We need a forceful leader, to promote higher standards."

Agatha smiles proudly at the deputy head, then turns to look at Lena. She stared at the girl, happy to have her back. She was fond of her … fonder of the way she responded to her discipline.

"Miss Cackle was strong!" Esme exclaims, drawing the attention of the woman to herself.

"Not strong enough it seems," Miss Hardbroom snaps at the girl, she still cant bring herself to look at Lena.

"She only lost because of me," Mildred adds, Lena pulling her back again as she tried to step forward.

"And Agatha's really evil," Maud adds as she scrunches up her face in disgust.

"That is not for us to judge," Miss hardbroom scolds with an angry tone as she approaches the girls, "No witch may interfere in a Section Seven duel. For once accepted to this school you are all bound by the Wtiches' Code," she explains, her eyes finally landing on Lena. She looks away quickly.

"Miss Hardbroom, I knew I could depend on you," says Agatha with a wicked smile.

"No member of staff or any pupil will raise their hand against you," Hecate explains to the girls, glancing at Lena before looking at Mildred, "We are all bound by the Witches' Code," she says staring at Mildred.

Lena understands now, she looks down at Mildred who seems to understand as well. She nudges the younger girl and motions to the soup still on the cart, Ada's cat sitting close by. Lena can hear Miss Hardbroom speaking again as she watches Mildred sneak off to the cart, kneeling down by the cat. Once Agatha has turned around to face her sister again Lena nods at Mildred, Miss Hardbroom watching to make sure they aren't caught.

"Now!" Mildred yells and the cat jumps onto the cart and sends it flying towards the woman.

As the cart crashes into Agatha it sends the pot of soup flying and landing on her and in her mouth. The girls look relieved but nervous as Mildred hops up and runs over to the woman.

"Now get her! Come on!" she exclaims.

The girls shake their heads, watching helplessly as Mildred looks to them.

"We can't! It's against the code," Miss Gullet exclaims, reminding her.

"We have to stop her!" Mildred pleads, "Somebody help me, please!"

Agatha then rises, staring dead ahead and covered in soup. Lena steps back nervously, Miss Hardbroom looking to her wishing she could console the girl.

"I will help you, Mistress Hubble," Agatha says in the same distant tone as Miss Drill, "What should I do?"

"The total-obedience spell," Maud explains to a confused Mildred, "Quick! Give her orders!"

"I uh … I order you to lose the duel and turn that snail back into Miss Cackle!" Mildred orders in realization as she moves out of the way.

Agatha completely obeys, pointing her finger to her sister and restoring her to all she was before, the smoke clearing and revealing Ada. Hecate kneels down and helps the woman up, a look of relief on her face as she whispers the woman's name.

"It's alright Hecate, I'm fine," Ada reassures softly, everyone else looking relieved as well.

"Of course you are," Hecate says softly before turning to look over her shoulder at the girls, her eyes catching Lena's, hoping the girl can forgive her.

Ada turns to Mildred, thanking her for her cleverness against her sister. Mildred looks proud and surprised by the reaction from the woman, but at the mention of Agatha, Miss Drill starts on her campaign again. Miss Hardbroom rolls her eyes and snaps her magic at the other woman, breaking the spell on her. Miss Drill fixes her robes awkwardly as she apologies to everyone.

Lena has herself seated in one of the side stairwells, swirling stone stairs above her as she sits in the window opening. Agatha was finally gone, and she hoped she'd never have to see that awful woman again. The mere sight of her had brought up memories she had worked so hard to forget. Before Esme left she told her that Miss Cackle has given Mildred a trial run at the school since she saved them all. She felt happy for the girl, she was a precocious little thing but clumsy like herself. Lena could hear someone approaching, heels clattering against the stone of the castle, when she looked up she saw Miss Hardbroom sitting down on the step next to her.

"How are you?" the woman asks awkwardly as she straightens her dress after sitting.

"Fine," Lena says softly as she watches the witch.

Hecate plays with her pocket watch, she isn't quite sure what to say to the girl. The look of treachery on the girl's face forever burned into her memory.

"I know why you did it …" Lena blurts out, causing the woman to look over at her, "I didn't at first. I was so scared … of Agatha … but then I realized what you were doing."

Hecate sighs in relief; she didn't quite know how to explain herself for some reason so she was glad the girl understood. She nods curtly, fighting the smile that threatens to form as Lena starts to smile at her. The older woman reaches over and grabs the young witch's hand in her own, holding it tightly. She had a tender spot for Lena, something different than with all her other students. Hecate wanted the best for them all but she had lately been grasping that she wanted more for Lena, she wanted to give more to Lena. The admittance alarmed her; the girl was her student for Great Wizard's sake! She pats the slim hand before letting it go after holding it for far too long.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Lena asks as she clears her throat awkwardly, "Do you think there could be a way for me to stay in the castle until term?" she asks nervously.

Hecate's brow furrows at the question, why would the girl want to stay here? The teachers would be here getting their classrooms and final lesson plans ready, but students don't usually stay.

"I'm sure we could speak to Miss Cackle on the matter," Miss Hardbroom answers softly, "Let's go then," she says as she stands.

Lena fights the urge to giggle; the woman is all business as usual. She rubs her hand softly, the feeling still there of Miss Hardbroom holding it, she didn't want her to let it go. The young witch has always looked up to the deputy Headmistress, admired her, and respected her. As she got older she realized she might feel a bit more for her too, this woman occupied almost her every thought. These next six weeks were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again! I've written another chapter and I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! Same disclaimers apply, only Lena Winters is mine :) Enjoy!

Ada had allowed Lena to stay; to help the teachers prepare their classrooms for the coming term. She had spent her first week helping Miss Gullet, cleaning the classroom and preparing it with textbooks and supplies. The woman had her out collecting supplies most days, so long that by the time dinner rolled around Hecate wouldn't see the girl anywhere. True that a few of the teachers ate on their own but Ada had informed the young witch that she may dine with her in the evenings and Hecate seemed to be joining a lot of these dinners recently. She became a little worried when later in the week the girl hadn't been showing up, maybe Miss Gullet was asking too much, _insufferable woman,_ she thought to herself as she stalked the halls to Lena's dorm. She knocked lightly, but there was no answer so she cracked open the door to find the girl passed out asleep having barely made it onto her bed.

And the following weeks continued as such, the teachers accepting Lena's help and in return the girl was exhausted. Until one rather late night as Hecate sat in her personal room reading she heard the sound of a message arriving on her maglet. She looked at the thing across the room on her desk with a look of confusion, _is Ada trying to reach me?_ _She would have just transferred herself here,_ Hecate thought to her self as she stood up to retrieve the object. Once she grabbed it she let out a scoff and rolled her eyes, _Miss Winters_ , she had told the girl time and time again not to send her personal messages on these. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _we haven't begun term yet, no harm done right?_ She walked back to her armchair, sitting down and reading the message.

 _Are you still awake?_

Miss Hardbroom stared for a moment, considering if she should indulge the girl and answer. Before she could decide she was already writing a reply, sending it off with three taps.

 _I am. But its late Miss Winters, why are you still awake?_

Hecate was almost startled by the quick reply, not expecting it to sound off so soon.

 _Can't sleep. What are you doing?_

The question was innocent enough but Hecate felt a bit uneasy by it. Was she overstepping boundaries? She reminded herself that school had not yet begun; they were doing nothing wrong.

 _Reading._

Was the curt reply she sent back, maybe the girl would fall asleep shortly.

 _Want to go for a walk?_

Hecate stared at her maglet. The girl wasn't exactly shy, they had talked many times and often spent free periods together but this … this seemed like more. She wrote her reply and sent it off,

 _Yes._

No sooner did she send it that there was a soft knock on her door. Hecate stood from her chair, putting on her leather dress robe and pulling her long hair out of the back as she made her way to the door. She was not surprised when she opened the door to find Lena standing there.

"Miss Winters," she greets with a raised eyebrow, "Are you stalking me?"

Lena shifts nervously, _maybe this was a bad idea,_ she thinks as she looks to her teacher sheepishly. Unable to control herself as her eyes scan over the casually dressed teacher, in awe at the long dark hair cascading around her.

"Lena?" Hecate calls out softly to regain the girl's attention, "I believe I asked you a question."

"I was going to walk even if you were asleep," Lena admits with a smirk.

"Sneaking around school grounds this late at night?" the woman asks almost unamused.

"I told you," the girl shrugs, "I can't sleep," she says with a light laugh.

Hecate shakes her head at the girl, _she is something,_ she thinks as she motions for the young witch to lead the way. She hesitates for a moment before following, feeling something after the way Lena smiles at her. The two walk together in silence for a while before Hecate clears her throat,

"Term starts next week," she says awkwardly, "I could use some help finishing up the potions lab."

"I'd love to help," Lena answers immediately.

Miss Hardbroom looks to her, again not expecting the immediate answer, but she smiles softly. They've stopped walking now, neither one of them even noticing. Lena just stares at her teacher as her teacher stares back.

"Miss Hardbroom?" she asks softly to get her attention.

The older woman realizes what she's doing and glances behind the girl, unaware of where they ended up. The Potions Lab.

"Come with me …" Hecate says as she walks past the girl, pulling the long chain from her dressing gown and grabbing hold of the key on the end.

Once Hecate unlocked the door she motioned for Lena to follow her in, snapping her fingers and illuminating the room in a soft light. The girl has walked to the first row table, looking at a book that was left on the end. The action was innocent enough as the young witch flipped through the pages, her slender fingers grazing the aged pages as her brow furrowed slightly in concentration. Hecate watched her; her dark eyes glued the young girl's frame before traveling up those captivating pale green eyes. She slowly sauntered forward, closing the distance left between the two of them and now standing so closely behind the girl.

"Lena …" Hecate said soflty, smirking as the girl jumped slightly at the sudden sound and turning around to face her teacher.

Miss Hardbroom slowly raised her hand and tucked a stray hair behind the girl's ear as she leaned in; their bodies now flush against each other. Lena tried to take a step back but whimpered slightly as her back hit the end of the table. She looked up nervously at her teacher, they were so close now as Hecate leaned in once more.

"Lena …" she whispered, "It's time to wake up"

"Wait what?" Lena said confused as she furrowed her brow.

"It's time to wake up!" The woman exclaimed a bit louder now.

The young witch awoke with a loud thud as her body fell to the floor. She groaned softly as she sat up on the stone floor, rubbing her head.

"Foolish girl, It's time to wake up!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed again, shaking her head and walking from the room.

Lena's eyes widen when she hears her teachers voice, looking up at her before she watches her walk out of the dorm. The young witch sits there shocked after her teacher leaves.

"Oh my broomstick …" she mumbles, "That did not just happen …"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Yay a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, Ive been busy and sick for like the past two months lol. I also had to find where I wanted the next chapter to go ... after this one term will start and I'm going to be going loosely based off of each episode.

Same disclaimers apply! I own nothing besides Lena! Enjoy and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all :D

Lena stood up, tripping over her own feet as she fumbled to grab some clothes for the day. She had seen that Miss Hardbroom was already impeccably dressed, _as always_ , she thought to herself as she grabbed out some jeans and a t-shirt. She overslept already so she quickly runs to the potions lab without grabbing anything to eat.

"About time …" Hecate says lowly as she snaps her pocket watch closed.

"Sorry I over slept … super weird dream," Lena says with a laugh as she walks over to her potions Mistress's desk.

"None the less you are late and we have work to do," the woman says with a stern tone, handing the younger girl a stack of books.

Their hands grazing one another's as Hecate hands them to her student, instructing her to place one at each station. Lena nods as she turns to complete her task completely unaware of the eyes that roam over her slender form.

"Miss Hardbroom?" The girl asks, pausing at one of the desks and looking over to her teacher, "What do you think about dreams?" she asks lightly.

Hecate snaps out of her stare, raising an eyebrow at the girl, "I don't dream," she says dryly.

"Everyone dreams," Lena says with a light laugh, "but really, I mean, when you dream of someone specific its just simple psychology right? That person was on your mind … so you dream about them"

"Are you having nightmares again?" Hecate asks worried, "Was it about Agatha?" she asks as she moves from behind the desk to walk towards her student.

"No," she shakes her head, swallowing nervously as she watches her teacher approach her, "It was about you …"

Hecate stops, frozen on her spot when the girl says that. They hold their gazes with one another, the usually stern and rigid teacher faltering for one second whether Lena noticed or not. Hecate thought it unusual that she dreamt last night at all, but of Lena? She about thought it was a real event walking around the castle with the student, only upon waking did she find it was a dream.

"What was it about?" Hecate asks softly, no trace of the nervousness she felt in her voice luckily.

Lena blushed, she was sure she wanted to tell her teacher what it was about. She couldn't even believe she had even admitted to dreaming of the woman in front of her.

"We were just walking about the castle …" Lena responds hesitantly, leaving the rest out.

At this Hecate visibly paled slightly. It was the same dream. They shared a dream. Her mind was reeling at this, what did it mean? Why was it happening? She composed herself, straightening out her dress and pulling the collar up a bit.

"It was a dream Lena," she was a bit distantly, "Nothing more."

Hecate turns around, her posture straight and uptight as she returns to her desk. She grabs a piece of paper and holds it out to the side, knowing full well Lena will grab it. On cue the student takes the paper from her Mistress and looks it over, a list of items.

"Go and retrieve them … I need to restock the lab," Miss Hardbroom says lowly, not once looking over at the girl.

Lena's confused, the woman's attitude changing on an instant and she wasn't sure what she had done wrong. She wouldn't look at her, she wouldn't see the sadness now filling the girl's eyes as she took the list and left the classroom. Once Hecate was sure the girl was gone she let out a breath, her shoulders slumping as she caught herself on the table. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't very well tell Ada about it. Maybe it was all just a coincidence.

Lena had just finished collecting all the supplies from the supply room, putting the last object on the list in the satchel she had found in there. Her mind wandered back to Miss Hardbroom, as it so often does these days, but it struck her as odd on the way her professor had reacted. It was quick, a sliver of shock and recognition when she had explained her dream, almost as if the woman had experienced it too.

"That's not possible," she whispers to herself.

"What's not possible, dear?" a voice says behind her.

Lena jumps, not expecting to hear anyone answer her. When she turns around she sees Miss Cackle standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Sorry to have startled you Miss Winters," The older woman says with a light laugh, "I saw the door open so I popped in, figures I'd find you. Helping Miss Hardbroom today, correct?"

"Yeah," Lena answers sheepishly after having been startled, "Have to restock the potions lab …" she hesitates for a moment, wondering if she should ask.

"What is it Lena? You look troubled," Miss Cackle says as she approaches the student, a concerned look on her face.

"I just … I was wondering something Miss Cackle …" Lena starts out hesitantly, "Can … can people share dreams?" she asks softly.

Ada stands there, her face turning thoughtful for a moment as silence descends between them. She then frowns as she looks back to her student, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Not that I know of …" Ada says softly, but her tone suggests she's not completely honest, "I don't recall reading anything of the subject where magic is concerned anyways"

"Oh, okay then. I was just curious …" Lena says quietly.

"What has your interest piqued on such a subject?" Ada asks, trying to coax the girl into telling her more.

"Nothing … Just a random thought I suppose," Lena says with a shrug, "I should be getting these things to Miss Hardbroom"

The girl smiles at her and walks past the Headmistress, "Oh of course!" is Ada's quick response, sending the girl off with a smile. She watches the student go, her hand resting under her chin thoughtfully as she smirks.

Lena finally returns to the potions lab, Miss Hardbroom using magic to place the cauldrons at each station.

"Go ahead and sort them before putting them away," the woman says without breaking her concentration.

Lena just sets about doing the next task asked of her, as she begins to sort and put ingredients away her back is to the potions Mistress who has now finished her own task. Hecate turns and watches her closely, her dexterity and quickness shows how the student has this lab memorized. Years of helping her professor with small things here and there to distract the girl from her own mind. Lena is so concentrated she doesn't even hear Miss Hardbroom approach her, only the hand coming to rest on her shoulder to indicate the woman now standing directly behind her. She stops her work, a sharp inhale as the hand rests there feeling like a steel cloud.

"Lena …" Hecate whispers from behind her.

"Yes Mistress?" Lena says softly, the hand squeezing lightly when she answers.

Hecate shudders at the name, she knows why the girl used the term, she is deputy headmistress after all. But something comes over her when she hears the girl say it, something almost primal. Hecate spins the girl around to face her, taking another step closer so that their bodies are almost flush together much like they were in the dream. Lena looks up at her teacher, her chest rising and falling rather quickly at their position, _oh my god oh my god oh my god_ , her mind keeps repeating over and over as the woman leans in closer.

"I need to tell you-" Hecate starts to whisper but is cut off when they hear a voice outside the lab.

"Hey, HB! Have you seen," Miss Drill calls out as she enters the lab, "Ah there she is!"

Both Lena and Hecate move apart from each other so quickly that Lena almost falls over. They are both breathing sort of quickly and look equally as flushed as they try not to look at each other. Miss Drill gives them an odd look but she didn't see why they are acting like that to begin with.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Lena for-" Miss Drill starts to ask.

"Yes!" Hecate exclaims as she cuts the flying teacher off, "Yes, yes. She's finished here … for now," the woman explains, sharing a look with Lena for a brief moment.

Miss Drill just looks between the two of them with an odd look but shrugs and leads Lena from the lab. Once they are both gone Hecate collapses into her desk chair with a sigh, _what was I thinking?!_ She starts to berate herself but is interrupted when Ada walks in.

"Ah, the lab looks lovely!" she exclaims with a smile, "I saw Lena with Miss Drill, was she finished here?" the woman asks curiously.

"For now," Hecate responds lowly as she stands from her chair.

"You look flustered, something the matter?" Ada asks softly as she approaches the desk, recalling the same look on Lena when she passed by.

"No Headmistress," Hecate says quickly, "Just didn't sleep much … odd dream"

"Ah," Ada says with a smirk as the other woman looks down to her pocket watch.

Ada raises an eyebrow as she watches the tall woman, slender fingers caressing the timepiece. _Dreams_ , Ada thinks to herself as realization settles in, _They don't even know_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see in the reviews that you all are enjoying the story! I've got a new update for you! I'm really liking this story, but I'm partial to one Hecate Hardbroom lol. Anyway, same disclaimers as before, I own nothing except Lena Winters, the rest belongs to Jill Murphy!

Let me know what you think and Enjoy!

The rest of the holiday went by quickly, Lena barely saw Hecate since their little encounter in the Potions Lab. Lena wasn't sure though if it was because they were both preparing for term or purposefully avoiding one another. That day hasn't left the young girl's mind, playing over and over and giving her chills each time. She tried not to think of it right now as she helped hand out uniforms and books to the arriving first years. She smiles when she sees Mildred Hubble, handing her the red sash and cloak after looking at her list.

"House sashes," Esme says as she hands Maud Spellbody a yellow sash with golden accents, "Uh, the color shows you which corridor your rooms are," she says with a smile as she sits back down.

Lyra watches as the two befriended first years frown at each other when they realize they won't be rooming near one another.

"Oh, we're not together," says Maud with a frown.

"Sorry," says Lena softly, "HB decides who goes where. But, see your sash?"

Lena says as she points to Maud's sash with a bright smile

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Maud asks curiously, the girls distracted slightly from not rooming together.

"It means you came top in the entrance exam," Esme continues excitedly, "and so you're head of Year One!"

Maud's eyes grow wide in realization, a smile spreading across her face. But Lena was more focused on the familiar clicking of heels against stone as the Potions Mistress enters the hallway. Hecate stands straight as she saunters through the room, staring forward as she walks to stand between Maud and Mildred.

"To be more accurate, you were the least worst," the woman says unamused as she stands now between the two, "but yes," she adds as she turns her head, her eyes locking with her student, Lena.

Lena can hear Esme congratulate the first year but it sounds muffled as she locks eyes with her teacher, the two holding one another's gaze while everyone claps for Maud.

"Enough," Hecate snaps after the clapping has become too much, turning away from a blushing Lena, "It's time you were assigned your familiars," she says lowly as she begins to walk away, knowing the first years will eagerly follow.

Esme looks over to Lena with a smirk, the older girl confessed last year to having a bit of a crush on the elusive potions mistress and knowing Lena was here with her all summer has been driving the Hallow girl crazy for gossip!

"What was that about?" Esme whispers eagerly as she leans over to her classmate.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asks as she turns to look at her friend.

"I'm not blind Lena," Esme says with a chuckle, "You're still blushing!"

Lena tries to shush her friend, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Come on, you've left me waiting all morning! How was staying here over break? Did you see her a lot?" Esme starting asking questions at rapid speed, earning an eye roll from Lena.

"Not really … only at the end," she says blushing again as her mind recalls their closeness, "I had to help all the other teachers too, I was passed out asleep before dinner most nights," she says with a shrug, "Miss Gullet was insufferable and made me do everything!"

Esme rolls her eyes, "Figures," she says lowly, "but you did get to see her, right?"

"Yeah," Lena says as she blushes again.

"Tell me!" Esme explains but Lena just laughs.

"I will tonight," she says as she shakes her head at her friend, "I need to get some air before class."

Esme just crosses her arms as she watches Lena stand up and make her way from the room, smirking because she knows something is up.

Lena walks amoung the stone halls, letting her feet lead her as she tries to clear her mind. A hard task over these past few days, her mind always occupied with a certain someone. She wonders what would have happened had Miss Drill not interrupted them. Would Miss Hardbroom have kissed her?! Can that happen? They are student and teacher after all; if they were caught it could have been bad. Or was Lena just throwing all of this out of proportion, maybe her mind is making everything up. As she turns around a corner she sees Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom talking at the end of the hall and she quickly retreats back. Pressing her back against the wall she can feel herself getting anxious. She tries to listen but they are too far down the hall to make anything out clearly.

After a few moments when she thinks they are gone Lena goes to turn down the hall and runs straight into non other than Miss Hardbroom. The woman arches an eyebrow as she takes a step back, looking down at the girl trying not to smile at the way she looks so flustered.

"Eaves dropping Miss Winters?" she asks lowly, crossing her arms under her chest, "Not a very becoming habit …"

"I wasn't, I uh …" Lena tries to find something say but is at a loss, "Sorry Miss Hardbroom," she says softly as she looks down in embarrassment.

Hecate has to fight the urge to smirk at the girl, using her clawed finger under her student's chin to bring her gaze back up. Taking a step closer to bring their bodies closer, almost flush like in the Potions Lab.

"We never got to finish our conversation from the other day," she says softly, her voice low and raspy, "And I'd very much like to."

Lena feels a shiver run down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. All she can manage to do is nod her head right now.

"So you agree?" Hecate asks, her eyebrow arching once more as she watches the girl.

"Yes Mistress," Lena answers just above a whisper.

At this Hecate actually has to close her eyes and take a steadying breath, she'd longed to hear those words again since the last time. She opens her eyes and stares down into those pale green eyes she's tried so hard to banish from her mind. The girl was her student. She shouldn't be entertaining the thoughts she's had.

"But alas," she says as she takes a step back, clicking open her pocket watch and looking down at it, "I have a flying lesson to teach," she fights not to grumble, she'd rather not have to be with the first years in this moment.

Lena nods as she watches her professor, her eyes traveling down the clawed hands tapping against the metal and ever present pocket watch necklace.

"Come to the potions lab after classes," Hecate says as she clicks the pocket watch closed, looking back to her student.

"Okay," Lena chokes out, it's almost comical to see the usually confident girl so flustered and speechless.

And at this the woman finally smirks, Lena's heart skipping a beat at the action.

"Good," Hecate says, the smirk still present as she walks past her student and makes her way to the grounds for the flying lesson, leaving a rattled Lena Winters in her wake.

 _Finally,_ Hecate thought with a sigh as she turned back to her cauldron, _the day is finally over_. After a disastrous flying lesson with the first years she was glad to have some time before dinner to relax, starting on her potion. Brewing always relaxed her, resetting her mind and calming her. She was so focused that when she heard the door open she completely forgot about Lena coming to see her.

"No girls in classrooms after hours," she says sternly when she hears her door open.

"Miss Hardbroom, its me. Lena," the girl says nervously as she closes the door with a click behind her.

Hecate stands up straight from bending over her cauldron, turning to face the girl. She had been so distracted all day that she wasn't even sure what she was going to say to her. Does she tell her they had the same dream? That she wanted to _kiss_ her student that day? She starts to second-guess every thing this is her student! _But not for much longer_ , she reminds herself.

"You wanted to talk right?" Lena asks hesitantly, pulling the potions mistress from her thoughts.

"That I did," she says lowly as she saunters over to the girl. Her heels clicking and echoing in the empty room as she moves slowly.

Lena watches her, trying her best to stand still as she fidgets with her sash. She's getting so anxious as her teacher approaches her.

"The other day," Hecate says lowly, pressing the student against the first row of desks. A position similar to their first encounter, "We were interrupted."

Her mind goes into over drive, what is she doing?! Is she going to kiss this girl? Her student?! But then her mind diverts again, _does she want to kiss me?_ She cant help but wonder.

"Yes," Lena whispers, her voice bringing Hecate back once more.

"I wanted to discuss with you-" Hecate starts but both women are forced apart when they hear the door open.

The dark teacher moving away from her student so quick, both the women going slightly pale as they see Miss Cackle enter.

"Ah, Miss Hardbroom there you are!" she exclaims, then sees Lena, "Miss Winters, what are you doing here?" she asks quizzically.

"Oh, I uh … Nothing. Homework question," Lena manages to stutter out, her potions mistress watching her with widened eyes, _does she look disappointed?_ "I'll be going … thanks Miss Hardbroom"

"Any time you need anything Miss Winters, come and see me," Hecate says as she lowers her head, hoping Lena knows what she means.

And she does. Lena fights the smirk as she gets it, waving at both women as she leaves the potions lab. Hecate looks back to see Ada staring at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't play with fire Hecate," Ada says lowly.

Hecate clenches her jaw, of course Ada knows. The woman turns away from the Headmistress, flexing her fingers about to get the magic residue off.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ada," she says as she goes back to her potion, "Did you need something?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately I do, It's about Mildred Hubble," she says with a sigh, earning a long and irritated groan from the other woman.

Lena looked out of her dorm room, checking both ways up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was sure she made her way out into the moonlit hallway and traveled the maze of hallways to get to Esme's dorm. When she reached her destination undetected she knocked softly on the door, it quickly opened and she was pulled inside as she tripped over her own feet and fell onto the bed.

"Its been agony all day waiting for this!" Esme exclaims excitedly, "Spill!"

Lena told her all about what happened before term, Esme hanging on her every word. She then told the blonde girl about what happened before dinner, earning a groan from her friend at being interrupted a second time.

"Seriously?!" Esmeralda exclaims and Lena has to quickly shush her so they don't get caught, "she totally likes you …"

"She can't Esme, she's my teacher! I shouldn't even have these feelings!" Lena exclaims.

"Then why does she keep getting you all by yourself, huh?" Esme questions as she crosses her arms, "She definitely wants you," she says with a smile, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Both girls begin laughing at the Hallow girl's action, getting a little too loud and when they hear heels walking down the hallway they cover each others mouth to silence the other. When the noise softens and fades into the distance they look at once another and sigh with relief.

"I've got to go back, it's getting late," Lena says with a yawn as she gets up.

Lena repeats the action from before and checks both ways of the hallway before making her way back to her dorm, but as she turns the corner she runs into someone again.

"Do you ever watch where you're going Miss Winters?" comes the sultry and low voice of Hecate Hardbroom.

"Miss Hardbroom," Lena says nervously at getting caught, "I'm so-"

But before she can finish her sentence shes suddenly spun around and pinned between her potions Mistress and the stone wall. It's cold against her back but she has no where to move as the woman's body presses flush against her own, Lena's breath hitching at the contact and goose bumps appearing along her arms. They were so close, actually touching this time. Hecate relishes in the moment, her chest rising and falling a little faster than normal as she feels her student finally pressed against her. She reaches up, her long nailed fingers tucking a stray hair behind the girl's ear as she leans in close, their lips centimeters from one another as their hot breath mingles. Hecate licks her lips as she lets out a breathy moan, her eyes darting down to the supple lips in front of her.

"Good night Lena," she whispers as she grips her students wrist tightly.

The action causing Lena to jolt awake and almost fall out of her bed again. She sits up, her forehead beaded with sweat as she tries to catch her breath, her eyes wide as she tries to figure out what's happening.

While somewhere else in the castle Hecate sits in her black velvet armchair in her chambers, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she slowly opens her eyes. In that moment she realizes something she doesn't think her student counter part has, _I can control the dreams._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! And I'm so happy I had some time to work on it and give you all a new chapter! Hope you all like it!

The ladies have some figuring out to do in this chapter, and where will this lead them?

Same disclaimers as before, only Lena is mine. Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated :D

...

The next morning Lena makes her way to the dining hall for breakfast, all the while looking over her shoulder and around corners. Was she avoiding a certain someone? Even Lena was unsure about that. When she enters the hall she is immediately bombarded by Esme as the blonde pulls her to sit on the bench with her.

"So? I assume you made it back last night without getting caught?" Esme whispers lowly as she watches her friend.

"I think so," Lena says softly. _Where does reality end and the dream start,_ she thinks to herself as she was unable to decide.

"So have you talked to her again this morning?" Esme asks, waiting for an answer.

Lena shakes her head, she isn't sure if she actually spoke to the woman in the hallway last night. But she can't remember getting back to her dorm after talking to Esme. Lena watches her closely as the woman in question enters the hall, but the woman doesn't even look her way. Was Miss Hardbroom avoiding her too? Or is this just normal behavior since technically Lena was just dreaming. The hall was alight with whispering and gossip about a new student, a Nightshade at that. Everyone knows who the girl's parents are so the excitement was spreading, but all Lena could focus on was her Deputy Headmistress.

"Are you okay?" Esme asks lightly to get Lena's attention back.

"Yeah I just …" Lena hesitates for a moment, wondering if she should tell her about the dreams, "Esme, I've been having the weirdest dreams …"

"Like what?" Esmeralda asks curiously, leaning in so no one can listen in, "Maybe we should go talk somewhere else," the blonde says suddenly as she gets up and pulls her friend with her.

Just as they are about to leave Lena hesitates at the door, looking over and meeting the gaze of Miss Hardbroom. She feels frozen, something seems different, but before she can do anything else Esme is pulling her along and out of sight. Hecate wants to go after her, to tell her everything, but she can't. She can't indulge something like that with a student, if they were found out they would both be in ruins.

"What kind of dreams?" Esme asks as they sit down in the empty Fifth year common room.

"About her …" Lena says softly, they both know who, "and it's getting really difficult to tell what's really happening and what's part of the dreams."

Lena shakes her head as she leans back into the chair she's sitting on. She sighs heavily, running a hand through her short locks.

"Well I mean … what if you just tell her?" Esme suggests.

"What?! No way!" Lena exclaims, "Are you batty?! I can picture it now … Oh, Miss Hardbroom a word. I've been having these dreams about you and well were pretty close to making out most times …"

Lena can't help but laugh as Esme laughs as well, the thought ridiculous and would be such an awkward conversation. But when Lena mentions making out Esme's eyes go wide.

"What?!" She exclaims but before she can say anything else suddenly someone appears in the room, the remnants of a transference spell settling around none other than Miss Hardbroom.

"Ah, Miss Winters, there you are," the woman says lowly, looking between the two girls, "I need to have a word with you," and before the girl can answer she transfers them back to the potions lab.

When the dust of the spell settles Lena stands there a bit nervously, did she get caught going back to her dorm? The new girl will be arriving soon, Lena knows Miss Hardbroom has to greet them so why bring her here?

Hecate stands in front of her student, looking her over with her dark eyes as she takes a few steps forward. The urge to close the distance getting more and more intense after each encounter, the shared dreams, its all becoming too much for the woman who isn't used to feeling such emotions.

"Lena," The older witch whispers the girl's name as she steps even closer.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Lena asks slightly confused.

But Hecate can see the want in the girl's eyes, the longing, but what she wishes to see is the realization that her student knows what's happening too. The woman closes her eyes as she takes a sharp inhale, quickly looking down to the pocket watch as she snaps it open. It took too much time to locate the girl that now they merely have seconds.

"I'll see you tonight …" Hecate says suddenly, her face going up to cup the girl's cheek but stopping right before contact, transferring away to go meet the new girl.

Lena stands there shocked, completely baffled by what just happened. She looks around, trying to figure it out but then heads out of the potions lab and makes her way to her classes, all day those last words echoing in her head.

…

Lena sits in her dorm room, the words from before playing on repeat in her head all day. Was she supposed to meet her teacher somewhere? She didn't see her for the rest of the day after their quick time together in the potions lab. Every time she thought she saw the woman she'd be gone when Lena caught up.

"See me tonight?" Lena whispers to herself with a sigh, "What is she talking about?"

Lena spends most of the night trying to figure it out before she falls asleep exhausted, having worn herself out from thinking so hard. She soon finds herself in the halls outside her dorm, she looks around confused, and didn't she just fall asleep?

"Took you long enough," says a voice from down the hall.

When Lena turns her head she spots Miss Hardbroom leaning against the stone wall a few feet away from her, pushing off of it elegantly and walking towards Lena to close the distance. She smirks as she reaches her student, stopping a few inches away.

"Have you figured it out yet?" The woman asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. The moment the question leaves her lips Lena's eyes widen.

"This isn't a normal dream is it …" Lena whispers as she looks up at her Potions Mistress in complete awe, she could watch that woman smile all day no matter how small.

"No, it's not," Hecate says softly as she watches the realization in the girl's eyes.

"We're both having the same dreams," Lena says slowly as she finally puts all the pieces together.

Hecate smirks again when she says that, moving even closer as her eyes roam over the girl's face. She wants so badly to reach out to the girl.

"When did you figure it out?" Lena asks softly as she closes the distance a tiny bit more.

"Over the Holiday, the day you mentioned the dream …" she says hesitantly, watching the girl closely, "We've shared them all since."

Lena looks up at the woman but suddenly feels the familiar stone pressed firmly against her back. When did they move? She looks around with a scowl on her face a the position, she sees a slender arm come up on one side that boxes her against the cold stone.

"Dreams are peculiar things aren't they," Hecate says lowly but she looks around confused now when they are suddenly in the dining hall, "You can't keep your mind still can you?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm doing this?" Lena asks in shock, now they two of them in the girl's dorm.

Hecate shakes her head at the girl as she sits down on the small bed, watching as Lena looks around in confusion.

"Just focus," Hecate says from the bed, gaining the girl's attention again, "Picture in your mind where you want to be and hold that image there."

Lena takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing, when she opens them again they are back in the hallway how they started, standing closely once more.

"Good girl," Hecate says with a raspy voice, her tone low and filled with something Lena can't place.

The Deputy Headmistress reaches up and tucks some hair behind the girl's ear, stepping closer once more. Lena looks up at her with doe like eyes, unsure of what to do. There has to be a reason for this, but all the glances, the smirks, the closeness, and lingering touches … does she feel the same too?

"You're my teacher …" Lena whispers as she leans into the touch for the first time. Allowing herself to indulge in her feelings for the woman. The best part? Miss Hardbroom doesn't withdraw.

"And you're my student …" Hecate whispers back as she cups the girl's cheek, closing her eyes as she sighs.

When she opens her eyes their faces are only inches apart, when did they move closer? Hecate has no idea, but she doesn't want to move away. Lena holds her gaze, hoping this moment never ends.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Lena questions softly, earning a chuckle from the dark woman, which causes the girl to frown in confusion.

"I think here it would be okay if you called me by my first name," the woman says softly, smiling lightly.

"Hecate …" Lena whispers, letting the name roll off her tongue. She watches as the woman lets out almost like a breathy moan.

Hecate closes her eyes, feeling a shudder travel up her spine at hearing the girl say her name for the first time. It's too much, this is all too much, _I shouldn't be doing this_. Hecate's mind is going crazy, this shouldn't be happening. She pulls away too quickly causing the both of them to wake up, Hecate sitting in her velvet armchair breathing heavily and burying her face in her hands.

In the other part of the castle Lena wakes with a jolt, sitting upright in her bed and trying to catch her breath. Wide eyed and frantic she leans over and grabs the maglet off her bedside table, scribbling a fast message and sending it off with three taps.

She hears the ring but Hecate can't bring herself to look at the maglet on the table next to her. She knows who the message is from, and she's starting to regret letting the girl in on the secret. Hecate doesn't know what to tell her, she doesn't have any answers for the relentless questions she knows Lena will ask. Yet, still she grabs the damn thing, reading the message and sighing.

 _What's happening?_

"I don't know …" Hecate whispers to herself.

...

Lena rushes through the halls, navigating in the dark and trying her best to keep quiet and reach her destination. Knocking lightly, yet heavily on the door once she arrives.

"Esme!" she whispers harshly, "Esme wake up!"

The door opens slowly, to reveal a half asleep Esmeralda Hallow, rubbing her eyes as she tries to see who is banging on her door.

"Lena?" she says confused, her voice groggy from sleep.

Lena pushes her way past the other girl, walking into the dorm room and pacing frantically in the little space there is as Esme sits down on the bed.

"What's wrong Lena?" she asks concerned, still trying to wake up.

"She knows," Lena says frantically, "she knows, she's having them too …"

"What are you talking about?" The hallow girl says with an exasperated sigh as she lets her hands drop to the side of her on the bed with a light thud, looking up at her friend slightly annoyed.

"Miss Hardbroom and I are sharing the dreams," Lena says in one breath, gasping for air when she realizes she's holding her breath.

"Oh my broomstick …" Esme says with wide eyes, instantly awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! SURPRISE! Another new chapter within 24 hours! I'm on a roll lol Hopefully you all like this one! They've got some things to figure out and hopefully these two give up!

Same disclaimers as before! I own nothing but Lena Winters.

Let me know what you all think and ENJOY!

 _..._

 _Miss Hardbroom and I are sharing the dreams_

The words echoes through the small room like a loud storm, the silence causing Lena's ears to ring after awhile.

"Well? Say something!" she exclaims as Esme just stares back at her with wide eyes.

Esme opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She closes it, frowning with a scowl on her face.

"Are you sure?" she finally asks.

Lena nods quickly as she begins pacing again, "She told me … she knew since before term," Lena explains, "I had this weird dream and she was in it, so I mentioned it to her …"

"So you did tell her!" Esme explains as she interrupts, "And you laughed at me for that idea!" she adds, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

'Really? That's what you're going to focus on right now?" Lena sighs, exasperated and flustered.

"No, but I've made my point …" Esme says with a smirk, "So are you going to talk to her? You both know what's going on now … Told you she liked you," the girl adds as she wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"She can't … I can't … she's my teacher!" Lena exclaims frantically.

"Well that doesn't seem to be stopping her," Esme says with a shrug, "And you graduate this year, that isn't much time left with you as her student."

She makes a convincing argument as Lena begins to slow her pacing, finally starting to think for a minute. She graduates soon, then it wouldn't be inappropriate right? Lena shakes her head, she just can't wrap her mind around it right now. Both girls jump as they are startled by the ring of a maglet, Lena reaches in the pocket of her robe and pulls the thing out to read the message,

 _We need to talk._

"What does it say? Is it HB?" Esme asks eagerly as she leans over to see the message, the elegant script of their potions teacher clear as day on the screen, "Are you going to go talk to her?"

"No," Lena says flatly.

"What?! Why?!" Esme exclaims, "She wants to talk!"

"I can't …" she says softly, putting the maglet back into her pocket, "We can't keep this up, I can't talk to her …"

"Lena," Esme says lowly, trying to get her to be reasonable, "She just wants to talk … you both could figure it out."

"No," Lena says again firmly, "I need to get back to my dorm …"

With that Esme sits back down on her bed feeling defeated in a way as she watches her friend leave and walk back out into the dark hallways. Lena expertly makes her way through the dark halls, midnight chats being a frequent thing for the two friends since their relationship began, but she freezes when she hears heels clicking through the halls. She looks back and forth trying to figure out which way that sound is coming from but then it stops. Lena holds her breath, almost screaming when her maglet goes off, but she pulls it out quickly to see the note from Miss Hardbroom,

 _Don't make this harder than it needs to be._

But then she hears it again, the footsteps echoing through the halls as they are getting louder and closer. _Clever_ , Lena thinks to herself. Making her maglet go off so that the woman could find her, but Lena quickly runs the other way and makes it back to her dorm undetected.

…

She fought sleep all night, not wanting to face the dark woman in reality or in their dreams. Exhausted she had stayed in her dorm all morning, sending away anyone who knocked on her door. Even Mildred Hubble tried to get her to come out, but luckily with it being the weekend there were no classes and she could successfully stay hidden all day if she so chooses. When the door knocks again she hesitates to even answer.

"Lena, open up," Esme says with says with a sigh, "you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Lena answers weakly, the exhaustion starting to set in.

Esme enters now, carrying a plate of food as she sees Lena sitting on her bed struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Oh Lena," the girl says with a sigh as she sets the plate down and sits beside her, "Why are you so upset about this, isn't it what you wanted? You like her … she likes you …"

Esme explains, just not understanding why Lena has shut down like this it just isn't like her. She looks over when she hears the maglet go off on the bedside table.

"I haven't looked … It's gone off a few times today," Lena says as she leans her head back, her eyes starting to close, but then shoot wide open, "I can't sleep!" she exclaims.

"Lena it's the middle of the day, I think its safe to get some sleep," Esme says reassuringly as she grabs the maglet.

 _We need to talk._

Is all the messages say, there are only a few but they are from the same person. Miss Hardbroom. Esme can imagine this has to be just as odd for the Deputy Headmistress as well, when she turns back to show Lena she sees the girl asleep.

It doesn't take long for Lena to "wake up" and find herself in the hallway outside her dorm room.

"No no no no no," she whispers to herself as she realizes what's happening.

"You've been avoiding me," Hecate says lowly, standing directly behind the girl.

Lena spins around fast, almost stumbling backwards when she sees the tall woman looming over her with a scowl on her face. She gulps nervously, sure her heart was beating audibly now.

"I don't like being ignored …" Hecate says with a stern tone, her voice low and raspy.

She quickly grabs the girl's chin roughly in her hands so Lena has no choice but to look up at her. The moment their eyes meet any anger Hecate had towards the girl melts away, she lets her eyes roam over the girl's face as she watches her.

"We need to talk," Hecate says firmly.

"That's what you keep saying," Lena answers, her tone defiant as she tries to wiggle free.

Hecate smirks at the feisty response, her jaw clenching as she fights the smile on her lips. But she watches as the girl melts in her grasp, her eyes betraying her nervousness and insecurity. Hecate feels it too.

"I don't have answers," she says suddenly, "I don't know what this is, but I need you to know it's not unwanted."

"What?" Lena asks in shock.

"I can't get you out of my mind," Hecate says reluctantly, looking like she's choking on the words. This isn't quite her forte.

"You're my teacher," Lena says again as she breaks from her teacher's grasp, taking a step back, not admitting the woman being stuck on her mind as well. Thinking it was only a crush.

"We will cross that bridge when we reach it," the woman answers as she takes a step forward to stay close to the girl, "Why don't we just try to solve this first puzzle," but she pauses, a thought occurring that hadn't before, "Unless you don't want to."

Lena hesitates before answering, "I don't know …"

This time Hecate takes a step back, her breath catching in her throat as the he processes the words. She hadn't even considered that maybe Lena didn't want to explore this she just merely assumed it was reciprocated. The girl hadn't fled, the girl gave in, hadn't moved away from the lingering touches.

"I see," Miss Hardbroom says solemnly.

But now Lena takes a step forward and grabs the woman's hand in her own before she can leave. They both feel it, the spark, like then you touch something with too much static. Lena looks from the hands and up to the stern and rigid woman standing before her.

"I'm scared," Lena whispers, her voice catching in her throat.

Hecate takes a step forward and cups the girl's cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. Before the woman can say anything else she's pulled from her dream by the sound of someone appearing in her chambers. She opens her eyes; a book in her lap leads one to believe she was never even sleeping to begin with.

"So sorry to interrupt your reading Hecate," Ada Cackle says with a sigh, "But we have a bit of an emergency …" she begins but the other woman cuts her off.

"Mildred Hubble?" Hecate asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Mildred Hubble," Ada confirms with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! I've done it again :D I just love this story so much! a pretty long chapter again for you all too since it goes along with the next episode (I skipped Pond Life). I'm so excited about it and I have plans for where it's headed! So in this chapter we see Agatha again! uh oh, and she has her sights set on someone amongst the events going on.

So a tiny warning for this chapter, I explained in the first chapter that Agatha did have a room similar to the chokey for those who have seen Matilda, and if anything like that makes you uncomfortable (tight spaces, sharp objects, very light torture) then just skip the last part of this chapter.

Same disclaimers as before, I own nothing except Lena Winters. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and thank you to all the silent readers who just read too (i'm one of you guys lol). Enjoy!

...

The weekend concluded with little sleep for both teacher and student, Lena was still somewhat avoiding Hecate, as the girl had not seen the woman in person at all over the weekend. But as the girl rose early Monday morning she was not prepared to meet the excitement of people who had already heard the news. The Great Wizard was coming to Cackle's Academy. But why? She quickly got dressed and headed down to meet Esme.

"Did you hear?!" Esme exclaims as she skips over to meet her friend, linking arms with the other girl.

"It's hard not to, everyone is talking about it," Lena says as she rubs the sleep from her eyes, trying to wake up even more.

The two students walked through the hallways and into the cleared out dining hall to get to the courtyard. As they entered they saw Miss Hardbroom walking with Miss Cackle. Both women glance over to the student, Miss Hardboom looking away from Lena quickly.

"And he gave no reason at all of the purpose of his visit?" the black clad woman asked frantically as they continued walking.

But before the Headmistress answered her Deputy Head she held Lena's gaze for another moment, something familiar lurking in her eyes. Lena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, something wasn't right.

"The Great Wizard has always been a man of mystery," Miss Cackle says as she turns back to Hecate. Going into some story about hide and seek as they continue to walk to the courtyard.

"Lena?" Esme shakes her friend's arm to get her attention back, "You okay?"

"I have a bad feeling about today," Lena says softly before continuing out onto the courtyard with Esme.

"What do you mean?" her blonde counterpart questions.

"I don't know," she mumbles, "Did Miss Cackle seem off to you?"

"Off? I'm not sure I know what you mean …" Esme answers confused.

"Off, not herself," Lena explains as the walk out of the grand doors, the Headmistress sparing them both a long glance as they stand to the side with the other older students.

The first years are gathered in the center of the courtyard to greet the Great Wizard, most students confused why there is no greeting ceremony but that must because of the short notice. Miss Cackle seemingly very calm, too calm in fact.

"The actual Great Wizard is about to descend upon us and we have yet to organize a greeting ceremony," Hecate says nervously as she stands with Miss Cackle the other teachers.

"Oh there's no need for all that!" Ada exclaims with a smile, "Meeting the first-years will be quite sufficient."

Esme and Lena share a look, it's a bad idea and the two girls know it. When Lena looks back she shares a glance with the Potions Mistress, they both look at each other nervously and unsure about the events of today. But Lena's attention is diverted when she hears Ethel making fun of Mildred again.

"Your sister has it out for Mildred, doesn't she?" Lena asks as she motions to the interaction.

Esme roll her eyes, "You have no idea …"

Then they all hear it, the bell tolling to signify his arrival. Everyone looks to the gate, hurrying to stand where they need to be and straightening out cloaks and hats. Lena looks over to Hecate once more but is met with the gaze of Miss Cackle, to which the girl immediately looks away. She doesn't feel the stare for long because soon the gate is opening and in drives a taxi causing everyone to look around in confusion when it parks and the Great Wizard exits the vehicle. All eyes are on him, but all Lena can stare at is Miss Hardbroom. Watching her stand there straight and tall, poised as ever as she greets the wizard.

"A taxi your greatness?" Ada asks, a bit of a chuckle in her tone.

"I deplore a fuss," the man answers nonchalantly.

Lena doesn't listen too much more, she never thought him that worthy to make a fuss over but alas people do. She watches as Miss Hardbroom leads him over and begins introducing him to the first formers, smirking at how clumsy Mildred is since it reminds her of herself. Once the introductions are over Lena notices the wizard turn sour in mood, hearing him request to speak to Ada in private.

"Why do you suppose he's really here?" she asks as she looks to Esme with a frown.

"No idea, but it doesn't look good," she whispers as he walks by them and into the castle.

He walks by with both Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom in tow, the other teachers rounding up the students. As Hecate walks by she pauses close to Lena, but only for a second.

"We will talk later. After all this is sorted …" she whispers lowly before walking off again, Lena hanging on her every word without meaning to.

"Secret meeting?" Esme whispers with a giggle, watching Lena blush.

"Get inside you toad!" Lena exclaims with a laugh as she pushes her friend playfully back into the castle.

Once back inside Esme and Lena decide to sit with the first years under the stairs, talking with Maud, Mildred, and Enid. Lena liked the three girls, reminded her of the relationship she has with Esme. Full of sisterly love and a lot of mischief! She smiles to herself as she remembers all the trouble the two got in during Esme's first year, but it wasn't long before the group was interrupted.

"Mildred, Miss Cackle wants you in her office," Announces Miss Drill, "didn't say why," she says with a frown.

They all look between each other with confusion as Mildred gets up and walks off with Miss Drill.

"I'm telling you … something weird is going on …" Lena says again softly, sitting back in her chair.

"You keep saying that," Esme says with a sigh.

…

It takes some time but eventually Mildred returns, telling her friends that she needs their help. All of them rushing off and leaving Lena and Esme on their own. The two girls sit there chatting for a moment before someone materializes in front of them. Standing there tall and graceful is the Deputy Headmistress, she looks between the two girls before settling her gaze on Lena. Esme clears her throat awkwardly and gets up,

"I uh, need to go find Ethel. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" she says to Lena, walking off after the girl smiles and nods at her.

It's just them now, finally alone and not asleep this time. Hecate sits down beside the girl on the bench seat, an awkward distance between the two of them.

"How are you?" Hecate asks awkwardly, clearing her throat as she shifts in her seat.

"Tired," Lena answers bluntly, "I haven't been sleeping much." She adds hesitantly.

Hecate bites her tongue, wanting to say that she's noticed her dreams being rather lonely these past few nights.

"I told you I don't like being ignored," The woman says lowly as she looks away from the girl. The avoidance as of late getting on her bad side and testing her already limited patience, but Hecate would always wait for Lena.

Lena sighs, "I don't know what you want me to say, I don't understand what's happening," the girl says frantically, "I thought it was just a crush!"

Once the words slip out she quickly covers her mouth as her eyes widen in realization to what she's just admitted. Hecate looks back to the shocked girl, a smirk fighting for dominance on her pursed lips.

"You have a crush on me?" she asks, a light smirk gracing her lips as she does so.

Lena blushes as she finds herself nodding, looking away now embarrased and down to her fidgeting hands.

"How cute," Hecate says not able to suppress the light chuckle that escapes.

At the sound Lena cant help but put her hands down from her lap and grip the edge of the bench, her stomach filling with butterflies at the beautiful melody. She closes her eyes for a moment but can feel the sensation of something close to her skin, when she opens her eyes she looks down to the hand between them. Hecate's hand lingering dangerously close to her own but she cant bring herself to move it away, she looks back up to the Potions Mistress.

"Lena!" they both hear a voice call out, "Ah there you are," Says Ada with a smile once she spots the girl.

The smile falters for a second when she spots Miss Hardbroom sitting with the girl.

"Were you looking for me Miss Cackle?" Lena asks in confusion as she stands up.

"I was," the Headmistress says with a smile, "I was hoping you'd attend Mildred's Magic display with me."

Lena frowns, her brow furrowing as she looks to Hecate with nervousness and confusion.

"Well we better go before we miss the sure to be disaster," Miss Hardbroom says with a sigh, her hand going to Lena's lower back to lead her away as she stands as well.

To anyone it would look like a simple gesture, but Lena knew it to be something else. She looked up to her teacher who nodded in reassurance as they both began to follow Miss Cackle.

"I haven't seen you in some time Miss Winters, classes going okay?" Miss Cackle asks as she slows her pace to walk with Lena, wrapping an arm around her so Hecate has to remove her own hand from the girl.

Hecate clenches her jaw, her hands balling into fists for a moment before she realizes what she's doing. It was just Ada, why did she feel so protective?

"Yeah," Lena answers hesitantly, "Just fine," she says as she shrugs the woman's arm from her shoulders.

Ada frowns, almost glaring at the student, which Lena notices, but its gone too soon as the woman puts the signature smile back on her face. Soon enough they all enter into the potions lab, the Great Wizard and the rest of the staff and some first years entering behind them. Ada tries to get Lena to sit beside her but Miss Bat takes the open seat, she glares but sits down and puts her attention to Mildred. Lena sighs in relief and takes the open seat next to Hecate, feeling better not having to sit next to the headmistress.

The display starts well enough, Mildred giving her introduction and the potions responding to the magic, as they should. It's a cute little display and while everyone has their eyes on Mildred, Lena looks over to Miss Hardbroom, a look of concern and worry on her face. Her eyes travel down to the hand gripping the seat of her chair so tightly her knuckles are turning white. Lena slowly brings her hand over but before she can reach the woman's hand everyone erupts into gasps as screams as the potions begin to explode.

Everyone looks around shocked, but then the Great Wizard and some of the teachers stand up and begin shouting. Lena looks on alarmed when she realizes they were sprayed with the potions. _Why isn't Miss Cackle doing anything?!_ She thinks to herself as she watches the Headmistress do nothing, but finally Miss Hardbroom stands up and counter acts the spell, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Are you all right, your Greatness?" Miss Bat exclaims suddenly.

"I asked for proof that Mildred is a responsible student and this is what I get?!" He exclaims, turning to Ada in anger and annoyance.

The tone in his voice even startling Lena who moves closer to Miss Hardbroom, the woman wrapping her arm around the girl instinctively as the man shouts.

"It was a mistake," Ada says softly.

"Which should never have been allowed to happen!" he shouts again, "You endangered us all with this reckless misuse of magic!"

Hecate holds the girl against her as the Great Wizard continues to shout at Ada, both of them not even realizing the closeness.

"I'm so sorry your Greatness!" Mildred suddenly exclaims from the table before them.

"It's not your fault child," he says, his tone softening as he looks to her.

Hecate looks down to Lena who looks so uncomfortable and nervous, _Why hadn't Ada done anything? Why was she so eager to find Lena?_ She can't help but wonder as she watches the girl, but jumps when the wizard turns back to Ada and begins shouting again.

"It's yours! You allowed this display to get out of control!" he exclaims, and he's right. The Headmistress did nothing to stop it when it was clear it was going bad, "You're obviously unfit to run this school," he says suddenly, "And I shall ensure that you are removed as soon as possible!"

When he says this Hecate's face pales in color and she let's go of Lena, taking a step closer to stand behind Ada. Everyone in the room gasping at the proclamation, but Lena notices that Miss Cackle doesn't seem to be reacting as shocked as everyone else. Hecate quickly runs out after the man leaving a baffled Lena in her wake. Ada turns around to leave, locking eyes with Lena and smirking slightly? No, she couldn't have been, a trick of the light? But the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight again when the woman walks by and out of the room. She's pulled from her thoughts when Enid begins to yell, but she doesn't stay to listen as she quickly leaves the room, Esme following directly behind her.

"Lena!" Her friend calls out, trying to gain her attention.

"Can you believe what happened in there?! Why didn't Miss Cackle do anything?" Lena exclaims as she whirls around to face Esme.

"I don't know," Esme shrugs, "Maybe she was too caught off guard by the ordeal, she froze."

"No, she wouldn't do that …" Lena says with a sigh.

Both girls look over as they can hear Miss Hardbroom pleading for Miss Cackle in the Great Hall, the Great Wizard shouting his disapproval loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Something's not right …" Lena mumbles.

"Lena you've been saying that all day but nothing is out of the ordinary," Esme says with a sigh.

Lena looks to her, she's right. To everyone else this just looks like a visit gone wrong, Lena can't prove that something is wrong, no one will listen to her if she doesn't have proof. She nods to her friend and the two walk off to get some fresh air.

…

She's heard from the other students that Mildred is to lead the first year flying team in a broomstick display; she can't bring herself to go and watch it. As she walks through the halls she sees Miss Hardbroom ascending some stairs in the distance, she runs to catch up to her but as she reaches the stairs she hears her name behind her.

"Lena, my dear," the voice says lowly, she knows that voice, "aren't you coming to watch the flying display? I've saved a seat for you … right next to me."

Hecate has turned to face the two at the bottom of the stairs, seeing the worry and fear in the girl's eyes when Miss Cackle speaks to her, _It's only Ada._ She thinks curiously to herself as the girl slowly turns to face her Headmistress.

"Oh, I um …" Lena stutters out, looking for an excuse to give the woman but then feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Lena was coming with me to tend to the bat problem," Hecate says as she holds the girl firmly, "I could use the extra hand."

Ada looks between them, a scowl growing as she tries to contradict the other woman, tries to find a reason for the girl to come with her, but in a second it's gone.

"Ah, right you are. Splendid idea," she says with a forced smile, "We don't want those pests getting in the way of our flyers," she says, winking at Lena before walking off.

"We'll miss the display," Miss Hardbroom says softly to the girl as she leads her up the stairs and to the tower.

"I'm okay with that," Lena says in relief.

They reach the tower and set off to do what they need but Hecate is distracted when she hears a scream behind her. She turns to find Lena swatting off a particularly annoyed bat, the small creature pulling at her short locks before flying off once Hecate sends a spell it's way. She walks over; unable once more to suppress the light chuckle at how disheveled Lena looks.

"Stupid thing," Lena mumbles under her breath as she tries to fix her hair.

She doesn't even see Hecate approach, not knowing she's there until she feels the long fingers running themselves through her hair to help straighten it out, jumping at the feeling before seeing the woman.

"Jumpy today, aren't we?" Hecate asks with a throaty chuckle, but it dies out when she sees the look of unease in the girl's eyes, "What is it?" she asks concerned.

Lena shrugs, not answering her Potions Mistress. She looks down when she feels tears in her eyes, hearing that voice made her feel fear she hasn't felt since she was young. Before she knows what she's doing she suddenly has her arms wrapped around her teacher's waist, head against her shoulder as she hugs her tightly.

Hecate stumbles back at first at the sudden action, catching herself on a nearby table as the girl clings to her almost knocking them both down. Her breath hitching as she looks down at what's happening, she hesitates at first, her hands hovering above the girl before returning the action and hugging the girl to herself. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her student, but she wouldn't trade this moment for anything. Her hand comes up to cradle the girl's head, running her slender fingers through her hair once more as she lays her cheek on the top of Lena's head. The moment seems to last forever before they both hear screaming. They reluctantly pull apart and rush to the wide-open archway window to see Mildred and Enid falling from the sky.

"Look!" Lena exclaims, pointing at the courtyard.

"Is that … Agatha?!" Hecate exclaims.

"No _that's_ Miss Cackle!" Lena exclaims happily as the woman walks out into the courtyard and saves the girls from falling.

Hecate looks to Lena, her eyes worried, "You knew …"

"I had a feeling …" Lena says with a shrug, "I didn't know for sure until before we got up here, the way she spoke to me … it was like when I was young," she says softly, visibly shuddering at the memory.

Hecate can't help herself this time and pulls the girl back into the embrace, both wanting to comfort the girl and replace the lost contact.

"I'm so sorry Lena," she whispers.

"You didn't know …" Lena says as she holds her teacher tightly.

They didn't want to let go but Hecate knew she needed to get down to the courtyard and help deal with Agatha, she pulls back slightly and looks to her student with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine," Lena says as she tries her best to give a convincing smile, "Go on, they need you down there."

Miss Hardbroom nods before transferring down to the courtyard, Lena looking out the archway again and down to the commotion. But then those eyes meet her own, far enough away and Agatha still knows how to find her. Lena quickly moves away from the window and moves back into the castle.

…

The day ended more pleasantly than it had begun. The right Miss Cackle was back and she and the Great Wizard had taken care of Agatha, sending her somewhere she couldn't cause any more trouble. Mildred had known it was Agatha as well, and with the help of Enid and Maud they found Ada in her room where Agatha had trapped her. Lena was grateful that Miss Hardbroom hadn't mentioned anything to Ada about her knowing, she didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories than she already had today.

They had extended her and invitation to tea with the Great Wizard, but she had politely declined. Avoiding the look of disappointment from her Deputy Head as she gave some reasoning about homework to work on. Truthfully she just wanted space to breathe. Once she made it back to her dorm she flopped onto her bed with a sigh, covering her face with her hands. After everything that happened today it didn't take long for her to fall into a restless sleep.

Hecate was glad to be in her chambers that night, finally away from the school and the events of the day if even for a little while. She was mostly looking forward to going to sleep, after not seeing Lena for the rest of the day she found herself eager to see the girl even if it was only in her dreams.

She went through her nightly routine, unpinning her hair and letting it cascade down her back as she ran her slim fingers through it to untangle the ends. And soon she found herself laying in bed and dosing off. When she opened her eyes again she didn't find herself in the hallway as Lena usually placed them, she was in Ada's office. Her brow furrowed, this didn't make sense, was Lena still awake in her dorm?

Then she heard it, the sound so far away yet ringing in her ears, a whimper of fear. A strangled sob from someone in distress; someone frightened and in pain. She follows the sound further into the office, it sound like it was coming from behind a barrier or wall of some sort. She hears it again, a shrill scream of someone terrified and now she searches frantically, the sound ringing from the confiscation cupboard. When she swings the door open quickly she sees nothing, just silly items taken from the students. But when she hears the voice cry out again in anguish she knows it's Lena. The girl screaming for help, for someone to find her, _It's only a dream_ , Hecate reminds herself as she feels her chest tightening, and her adrenaline starting to rush.

She closes her eyes, focusing on the wall vanishing, it's a dream after all and she can change it. When her eyes snap open she sees them, Agatha standing there laughing as Lena struggles to get free from the chains she's bound in. A small corner of the room with the walls brought tighter together to trap someone in, nails and other sharp items protruding out at whoever stood in its depths. And there was Lena in the middle of it.

"HELP ME!" Lena screams, her voice raw and raspy as tears streamed down her face, she was lost in the nightmare and there was no getting her to see it wasn't real.

She had told Hecate about this after her first year, after Agatha was banished, no one really believed the girl and they scoured every corner of the main office having found no trace of such things. Agatha stood there now as real as ever to Lena as she walked closer, lifting her hand to reveal a small dagger in her grasp.

"All mine," the woman purred as she ran the tip of the dagger against the girl's cheek, drawing blood in her wake, "No one to take you from me now," she says with a throaty chuckle, leaning in close.

Lena cried, her eyes shutting tightly as tears continued to fall, screaming shrilly again as the dagger pressed down her neck. Hecate could take no more of this and she quickly woke up in a panic, sweat beading lightly on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She wasted no time in transferring into the girl's dorm, teachers usually game their students privacy but in emergencies they crossed that line, and to Hecate this was an emergency.

There she lay, tossing in her bed as the nightmare unfolded behind her tightly closed eyes. Lena holding her breath and struggling to breathe as her body freezes in phantom pain. Hecate rushed over and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shaking her slightly, her long hair falling into her face and around her student.

"Lena," she said firmly, her grip tightening, "Lena listen to me, you have to wake up."

She continued to try and wake the girl, but the clear pain on her face was starting to worry Hecate.

"Lena!" she exclaims a bit louder now, "Wake up!"

And to her relief, whether it was Hecate or something else, the girl finally wakes up. Her eyes snapping wide open as she sits up in the bed, taking a deep inhale as if she'd been deprived of air. Lena looks around frantically trying to figure out where she is,

"She's here, she's here," she keeps repeating under her breath.

"Lena listen to me," Hecate says firmly, "Agatha isn't hear, it was a bad dream. Lena you're safe." She says sternly, trying to make the girl understand.

When Lena hears her voice her head snaps to the Potions Mistress, tears streaming down her face as she tries to snap back to reality. The look causing a pang of something in the woman's chest, something she wasn't sure of, a very foreign feeling. Slowly she lifts her hand, hesitating again inches away from the girl's face but with a deep breath she slowly cups her cheek with a gentle hand. At this Lena completely breaks down, sobbing as she fights leaning into the touch, but Hecate won't let her move away. It's the Deputy Headmistress this time that suddenly pulls the student into an embrace, Lena instantly clinging to her and holding onto her for dear life.

"Hush now," she coos softly, "It's over," she says reassuringly.

"Don't leave, please" Lena whispers out, whimpering as she tries to calm herself down, "Don't leave... Hecate, please"

The woman sighs, her rigid heart feeling a slight ache as she holds her student close against her. She pats her Lena's head before laying her cheek against it as she had before, but this time her hair falling down around them, the long locks creating a curtain between them and the world for this short moment.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hecate whispers, her voice hitching in her throat as she tries to remain calm.

Hecate hugs Lena tighter, closing her eyes as she sighs and holds her close. No one had believed the torment this girl had been through. Not even her. But now she'd seen it and she would never let it happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! I dived the Best Teacher episode into two parts so that I could update and give you all a little something! Then the next chapter will be the rest of the episode, so we get to see how Lena reacts to Hecate fawning over Miss Darkside!

Same disclaimers as before, I own nothing but Lena Winters.

Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading and thank you Reginleif420 for being my sounding board and listening/sharing ideas with me!

...

Lena stood in the hallway with the rest of the girls outside the mirror room, Esme was in there and had been for quite some time talking to her mother. She didn't mind waiting, Lena hardly ever mirrored home, but it gave her time to think about what had happened the other night. As if on cue the moment she started to think about Miss Hardbroom her familiar turns around the corner and walking down the hall toward Lena and the other girls. She smiles as she bends down to pet the solid black cat, her coat soft as ever,

"Well hello there Morgana," Lena says with smile, scratching under the cat's chin as it purrs, "Awe, such a sweet girl."

"Isn't that HB's cat?" Ethel asks, arms crossed over her chest as she gives Lena a look of shock and disbelief, "I thought it hated everyone."

The moment Ethel says it the cat looks her way and hisses at the young girl, Lena cant help but chuckle as she continues to pet the graceful feline, _so much like her Mistress_ , she finds herself thinking. She goes to respond to the Hallow girl, but the cat suddenly runs away when two girls come barreling down the hallway. Lena looks over to see Maud and Enid staring at the queue defeated.

Lena stands back up and watches the girls, looking over to the scurrying cat when Ethel huffs. She watches the small animal pause at the end of the hall its pale yellow eyes meeting her own before disappearing, just as aloof like someone else that's been on her mind lately. She stayed that night. Held her close, slender fingers running through her hair until she fell back asleep. When Lena had awoke that morning she had a hard time remembering if the woman had even been there at all. She's pulled from her thoughts when she hers Mildred,

"You won't be long will you, Ethel?" the girl asks hesitantly, "We're revising for Miss Bat's witchery test tomorrow … and kind of lost track of time"

"And unless the queue gets moving we won't have time to ring home," Maud says with a sigh.

"This will be a call of considerable length, actually," says Ethel arrogantly, "Mother's going to want to hear everything I've achieved today."

Lena rolls her eyes as she leans back against the wall again, crossing her arms over her chest, her own familiar making an appearance and sitting down beside her feet. But of course Ethel continues,

"And whilst it might not take you two long to detail your achievements, it can take a Hallow forever," she says lowly.

"Yeah, we know …" Lena mumbles under her breath since Esme has been in there for almost an hour now.

Ethel scowls at her but doesn't get a chance to say another word when they all hear the door creak open and Esme walks out sheepishly, looking to her sister apologetically.

"S-sorry about that. I didn't …" she tries to apologize but her sister ignores her and walks into the room, slamming the door behind her.

She turns to Lena and smiles sheepishly as she reaches down to pet Artemis, the cat purring loudly at the attention.

"Shall we go then?" Esme asks lightly.

"Yeah … I have things to tell you," Lena whispers as they begin walking down the hall.

Esme smiles mischievously, she knows what Lena wants to talk about and she's so excited!

"Well?" she asks eagerly, "More dreams?"

"Nightmares …" Lena says softly as they walk, "but she … well I wouldn't wake up. She came to my dorm, Esme."

Her friend looks at her with wide eyes not sure what to be more concerned with first.

"What?! She … you … wait nightmares?" she starts saying frantically, "You're having nightmares again?"

Naturally Lena had shared with Esme what had happened with Agatha when she was younger and the lasting nightmares that had followed her since, some of those nights even spent in the Hallow girl's dorm.

"Yeah, but I think she was there in it … I can't remember," Lena explains as they reach the library, "Next thing I know, she's there in my dorm."

"Awe!" Esme melts, "She saved you!"

"Shh!" Lena exclaims, looking around to make sure no one is nearby, "We need to figure this out, the connection I apparently have with her …"

"Do you have any idea?" Esme asks as she starts looking at the books on the shelf as she asks, "Have you asked her? Maybe she already knows,"

"I don't want to," Lena says softly as she begins to look among the books now too, "I want to figure it out on my own, and I don't even know how she feels about it all, what if even with whatever it is she doesn't even," she hesitates, "Like me …"

"She totally likes you," Esme says as she faces her friend, a book in her hands, "I think we should start here …"

She walks over to a table and sets the book down; it's an old tome with gold detailing. A standard book on dreams and magical dreams, its vague but it's a good place to start. They have to go to class so they check the book out and take it with them, Esme putting it in her bag before heading the other way to her class and Lena making her way to the potions lab.

She's nearly late to class, earning an unamused look from her Potions Mistress as she hurried to her seat in the back. Lena pulls out her notes and text book as she listens to Miss Hardbroom.

"The time has come that we need to begin preparing for your graduation exam," She announces as she paces around the first row of desks, "So today you will be brewing a Draught of Life potion."

As she says this she waves her wand a pot with a dead, decrepit plant was sitting pathetically planted inside it.

"You will test your potions here, obviously," she says with an annoyed sigh, "The successful potions with clearly revive the plant and you will pass for today."

She paces in front of the first row one more time before slowly ascending the stairs to the other rows, locking eyes with Lena ever so briefly before turning forward.

"Begin," she says, her tone low as she draws out the word, waving her hands as the cauldrons appear in front of each girl.

Lena tries to focus, but she can't help herself from looking up every so often and as she's about to add an ingredient she feels the pull of magic from behind her that brings her hand back over the small chopping board. She looks over her shoulder to see Hecate staring at her, her hand trapped in the in the spell as she mimics her teacher's motions.

Hecate, in full control of the girl, makes her drop the ingredient back onto the cutting board. Hovering her hand over her student's, her cold hand sliding down as it makes contact with Lena's arm to cover her hand with her own, as she uses the pressure of her own hand to squish the ingredient properly. Lena tenses when they make contact, feeling butterflies at Hecate's hand over her own, but then the feeling subsides when she feels the eyeball being squashed under her hand. Hecate has to fight the chuckle building in her throat when the girl gags, the smirk trying to fight its way onto her pursed lips.

Once it's been properly smashed Hecate quickly withdraws her hand as she clears her throat, rubbing her fingers together to dispel any residue on them. She looks away as she walks away, observing the other students to make sure nothing goes wrong. But Lena can't look away; she stares at Hecate as the woman walks away. Everything going through her head at once, the nightmare, waking up to her teacher in her dorm hugging and consoling you, and of course the dreams. The dreams that have been plaguing her mind for weeks now, leaving the dark woman always lingering in her thoughts like an unending echo.

It happens so fast she's not even sure how it happened, as Lena watches her teacher she doesn't notice that she's adding far too many Cat Trap flower buds and within seconds the potion explodes. The blast sends Lena and a few nearby students falling to the ground as the room fills with thick white smoke.

"MISS WINTERS!" the voice booms, as the teacher magically appears next to her, "Does it ever occur to you to think about what you're doing?! Or do you insist on endangering us all with your inability to follow directions!" Miss Hardbroom snaps as she stands over the girl.

Lena is left speechless, watching her teacher sheepishly from her position on the floor. A slight scowl covers her face, but she knows she messed up, she wasn't paying attention at all.

"Detention Miss Winters," Hecate says lowly as she pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation, waving her hands around to clean up the mess, "Tonight, lines, here. Now get out of my classroom," she snaps.

Lena doesn't hesitate as she quickly gets up from the floor, stumbling over her own feet as she trips on her way out. Running embarrassed from the potions lab she heads straight to the library. When she walks in she sees Esme there, bent over the book from earlier.

"Done with potions already?" She asks softly, surprised to see her friend.

"I got kicked out …" Lena admits softly as she sits down at the table.

"What, why?" Esme asks with a frown.

"Blew up my potion, I wasn't paying attention," Lena says with a sigh.

Esme reaches over and grabs the other girl's hand in her own, she knows her friend has been unfocused with other things on her mind as of late.

"Don't worry, we will figure it out, okay?" Esme says reassuringly, pushing the book between the two of them to show Lena something, "Look, I think I may be on to something."

…

Lena and Esme had spent the rest of their day in the Library, skipping dinner as well but Lena couldn't avoid her Potions Mistress any longer. She needed to go now so that she wasn't late for detention, making her way through the halls and back to the potions lab. She knocks on the door before entering, she's not sure why she does but she does. When she walks in Hecate looks up from marking the essays with an arched eyebrow before looking down to her pocket watch as she pops it open.

"Calling it rather close Miss Winters," she says flatly as she snaps the watch closed, Sit down, you have lines," she says as she motions to the chair at the other side of her own desk.

Lena walks over and slowly sits down at the table, she still feels embarrassed for being yelled at in front of everyone. She watches as Hecate stands and walks around the desk, placing paper in front of the girl as she stands behind her and lets her arm graze her students. She walks back around, fingers grazing Lena's back as they run along the back of the chair, sitting down at her desk once more.

"I will not brew while distracted," Hecate says lowly, her tone carrying something else with it, "one thousand lines."

"I need a pen," Lena says timidly as she holds her teacher's gaze.

Hecate reaches out her hand, the pen conjuring itself from nothing within her grasp, As Lena reaches for it their touches linger, skin brushing against skin as the girl takes the pen.

"Begin," Hecate instructs as she returns to marking essays.

It starts well enough, the silence a bit awkward as Lena continues her lines, but then the sleepiness starts to set in. It's getting late and the repetitiveness of lines is enough to make anyone fall asleep. She shifts in her chair, which earns a look from Miss Hardbroom, but the woman doesn't say anything as she watches the girl rest her head in her hands.

"Keep going Miss Winters, you're hardly finished," She says with the same arched eyebrow as before.

Lena can't help but blush from the look but she nods and continues her lines, holding her head up in her hand as her eyes get heavier and heavier after each line. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep until she was awoken with a start, a loud thud right next to her head as the giant and heavy tome hits the desk next to her.

"Am I boring you?" Miss Hardbroom asks lowly, a slight growl in her tone, "Since you can't be bothered to stay awake you can brew again the potion you destroyed in my class," she instructs, waving her hand and conjuring a cauldron in front of the girl and all the ingredients needed.

Lena stands up from the chair timidly as it disappears, looking up to her teacher and whispering a soft apology.

Hecate fights the smirk as she motions for the girl to begin, moving to stand behind the girl. She shifts to the side slightly as she takes a step forward, her hands coming to hold the girl by her hips as she leans in towards her ear.

"You need to learn to brew with distractions," the woman whispers, feeling the girl shudder, "To focus your mind on the task at hand."

"Mistress?" Lena questions as she pauses her actions, turning her head to try and look at the woman.

Hecate closes her eyes briefly, her hands gripping the girl's hips tighter at the term and pulling her closer.

"Add the next ingredient," the woman instructs through gritted teeth as she feels Lena lean into her grasp.

Lena does as she's instructed, finally adding the ingredient in the right amount so it didn't explode like before. Sighing softly in relief when she does it right.

"Such a good girl," Hecate whispers as she presses herself closer.

Lena tenses at the action but she lets it happen, she wants to ask so badly what the woman feels as she scoops out her potion and into a bottle to strain it.

"Mistress?" she asks softly as she waits for her potion to strain.

Hecate can feel the girl start to move so she loosens her grip as Lena turns around to face her, confusion and longing in her eyes.

"Yes?" Miss Hardbroom asks lightly, prompting her to continue.

"What are we doing?" Lena asks bluntly, "What is this?"

"I'm not sure yet," Hecate says with a sigh, "But I don't want it to end …"

"You don't?" Lena asks hopefully, wanting nothing more than some kind of admittance from the woman.

Miss Hardbroom shakes her head but doesn't say anything else about it, pointing to the potion in the bottle behind the girl.

"It's ready … go and test it," she says lowly as she waves her hand again and conjures the dead plant.

Lena hesitates, wanting to talk more, but nods as she grabs her potion and walks over to the plant. She pours the potion in slowly, watching it soak into the soil before the plant springs back to life and blooms right in front of them.

"Perfect," Hecate whispers from behind Lena, having moved across the floor silently.

Lena jumps slightly but turns around to face her teacher, beaming when the woman praises her.

"Now off to bed, lights out in twenty minutes," She instructs, "I want you to get a good night's sleep …"

She hesitates for a moment before nodding and making her way out of the potions lab, walking through the halls and back to her dorm. As she walks she notices a faint light coming from the Library and when she peeks her head in she sees Mildred and Enid pouring over a book and taking notes.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but Miss Hardbroom is going to be patrolling these halls any minute so you better get back to a dorm room," she warns softly, smiling as she waves goodbye.

The two first years share a frantic look and take Lena's advice, packing up their things and running past the older girl on their way back. She chuckles as they run past Artemis showing up and chasing them for a moment before stopping and waiting for his Mistress to catch up, but when she does he darts off the other way playfully. Lena just shakes her head and laughs as she finally reaches her dorm.

Hecate magically locks the door to the potions lab so that she begin her nightly rounds, stepping out into the hall and seeing the white cat sitting down the hall.

"Artemis," she says with a light sigh as she approaches him, "Why is it that your not with your owner? Hm?" she asks as she bends down to pick up the cat.

The creature eagerly jumps into her arms, instantly purring loudly as she carries him around for a while, his bi-colored eyed getting sleepy as she lies there. She reaches a hand up to scratch under his chin, earning more purrs. She can't help but think of Lena, as much as she's tried to get the girl out of her mind she has been unsuccessful. She is playing a tricky game, being the girl's teacher if they were to get caught it could be disastrous, but she is still standing so close to that line. Hecate shakes her head trying not to think about it all, about the nightmare, about holding her, about Lena telling her she liked her. Did she like the girl back? Would she be able to admit it if she did?

She sets the cat down, much to his displeasure, but he trots off happily anyway. Hecate chuckles at the action and continues her rounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to thank you all so much for being so patient with me! I as hitting a bit of a motivation block with writing but hopefully i'm getting back into the swing of things!

Our girls are in for a bit of rough waters in this chapter, and Lena is getting a little tired of waiting around. Also i'm a 90's kid and the why don't you marry it was my favorite come back so ... that happened lmao.

Same Disclaimers as before, I only own Lena Winters!

Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think!

...

After the taxing ordeal with Miss Bat and something apparently nipping at her toes, Hecate finally walks into her personal chambers with a sigh. She waves her hand with a tired motion and her clothes turn into a long, floor length, black silk sleeping gown. Her hair magically unpinning itself and cascading in long waves down her back as she moves to finally lie in her bed. With a deep sigh she closes her eyes, exhausted she falls asleep in seconds. When her eyes open again Hecate finds herself back in the potions lab, she looks around confused but then spots Lena standing at her cauldron with a scowl on her freckled face.

"Can't let it go of it can you?" Hecate asks with a light chuckle as she approaches the girl.

Lena looks up startled but settles when she sees her potions teacher.

"I'm embarrassed about what happened, Mistress," Lena whispers as she looks back into her cauldron.

Hecate has to steady herself on the end of the table when she hears the name, every time Lena says the name it does something to her. Makes her breath hitch and her knees go weak, she stares at her student as the girl is completely unaware of how weak she makes her Potions Mistress.

"You weren't paying attention," Hecate says lowly as she closes the distance and the two stand together as they did in detention.

Lena tenses when she feels the hands on her hips again, the clawed fingers squeezing lightly as she grips the edge of the table in front of her.

"I was distracted," Lena whispers as she tries to move away but the woman behind her holds her in place, "by you …"

Hecate is the one to tense now, _maybe this is going to far_ , she isn't sure where this connection is coming from and she knows she cares for the girl … but is it more than that? She takes a small step back from the girl when she feels Lena move, her student facing her now as they stand closely at the table.

"Hecate," Lena says softly, watching the woman perk up at the use of her first name. She doesn't know what she wants to say but she wants to figure all this out, "Don't you want to know what all this means?" she asks lightly.

Hecate watches the girl, her heart skipping a beat when she uses her first name. She nods, she does want to know what all this means, she wants to know what Lena feels, she wants to know what she herself feels. Her dark eyes locking with Lena's pale green ones, she wants to tell the girl how she feels but she can't. Lena frowns when her teacher won't say anything else, _maybe she doesn't feel the same as I do_. Lena sighs; maybe this is a bad idea giving into whatever it is she's feeling, but she isn't quite sure how to sever the connection without waking up.

"Lena," Hecate whispers, causing the girl to look at her hopefully, "I …" she starts softly, but scowls when the girl suddenly disappears from in front of her.

Hecate stares at the spot, when she looks around again she's back in the hall again, _Did Lena wake up on purpose?_

…

"Lena," a voice whispers as hands shake the girl's body.

Lena stirs, sitting up suddenly at being awaken from the dream, the disconnect leaving the mind all out of sorts as she looks to who woke her.

"Esme?" Lena whispers confused as she looks to her friend, sitting up and making room for the girl to sit as she rubs her eyes.

"I wanted to know how detention went," Esme says with a soft smile.

"And it couldn't wait till morning?" Lena asks with a frown as she looks to the blonde girl.

Realization washes over the Hallow's face as Lena wakes up more, she was sleeping and that meant she was dreaming.

"Oh my broomstick, I'm so sorry Lena! We're you just … We're you with her?" Esme asks apologetically but also curiously.

"I was," Lena says with a sigh as she looks away, "I don't know if I can keep this up Esme, it's like she doesn't want to talk about it. This feels like so much more than it is … and I don't know if I'm ready for it all, and what is she doesn't even care?!" she starts explaining frantically.

"Hey, it's okay!" Esme exclaims as she grabs her friend's hands in her own, " We will cross that bridge when we get there, why don't we just focus on figuring it all out first. Which reminds me, I found something that might give us an idea about it all …" she says as she pulls out a book from behind her.

The two girls spent the rest of the night pouring over the book and trying to figure out which direction to take with the new information they had on dream connections. They both sat against the headboard of the bed with Esme's head laying on Lena's shoulder as the sun started to peak into the room, both drifting off to sleep with the large book laid across their laps.

Hecate had been up before the even the sun could rise on the castle on the mountain, no longer being able to sleep she got herself dressed and decided to walk among the halls. The replacement teacher would be arriving sometime before classes began and Hecate was eager to meet her, having heard of the woman's reputation from other teachers who have worked with her. Miss Darkside was exactly the someone that this school needed to get the girls into shape and actually learning. She kept walking and hadn't realized where her feet had taken her until she stared down the familiar hallway from her dreams, in front of her Lena's dorm door.

She stood there, staring at the door for a moment, wondering to herself how widely inappropriate it would be to go in, but there she was casting her magic to silently open the door just a crack. When she peered in she was taken aback by what she found, Lena and Esme asleep with the large tome opened between them, she furrowed her brow as she tried to read what it was but she was too far away. She shook her head and waved her hand to close the door, what was she doing?! _I need to stay in control_ , she reminds herself as she forces her feet to walk away from her dear Lena.

…

The girl's had eaten breakfast and made their way to the library before class to look for another book on dreams. Lena had a weird feeling as if she was being watched but she didn't see anyone staring at her as she entered the library with Emse. Just as they were about to reach the shelf they needed they heard someone call out to them, seeing Maud emerge from behind a book.

"Uh, Esmerelda, Lena …" she calls as they approach her, "Do you know anything about …" the first year hesitates, "Wisdom spells?"

The two older girls share a look of confusion since the spell seems a little advanced for a first year, but then turn back to answer her.

"A little bit, yes" Esme answers as Lena nods.

"We're doing a project on them!" Maud suddenly announces, Lena lifting an eyebrow skeptically at her, "And this book tells me how to do one, but not how to undo it," she says with a sigh.

"Well, That's because you can't," Esme says softly as she sits down at the table with Maud.

"These are time spells," Lena says as she approaches the table and points to the spells in the book Maud has out, "So only time can undo them, not you."

Maud looks at the two girls, confused and concerned by their answer.

"Might be a week," Esme starts to explain, "A month, even a year. You just have to wait and see," she says with a shrug as she stands from the table.

Both girls look at Maud one more time before moving on deeper into the library.

"I wonder what that was about," Lena whispers as they reach their shelf, "She looked pretty nervous about what we told her… its just a project," she says with a light laugh.

"Yeah, who knows …" Esme says softly as she focuses on the books in front of her, "Now that other book said it … Ah! Here it is!" she exclaims as she pulls a thin book from the shelf.

"Ancient Spells of the Heart?" Lena asks confused, her brow furrowing as she looks at the book, "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"It's the one that was referenced before," Esme says with a shrug, "Oh! We better go or we will be late for class!" hse suddenly exclaims as she tucks the book into her bag.

Both girls hurry from the library and go their separate ways to class. As Lena makes her way to class she turns down the hall and sees Miss Hardbroom in the distance, too late to turn back though since the woman sees her immediately.

"Miss Winters," Hecate says lowly as she approaches her student.

"I need to get to class," Lena says softly, her tone a bit distant.

Hecate looks down at the girl with a light frown, the tone taking her by surprise.

"I'll write you a late pass," she was lowly, "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Lena asks as she looks away from her teacher.

"About us," Hecate says in a whisper as she slender finger goes under the girl's chin to make her look up.

She takes a step closer, not being able to stand not having some sort of contact with the girl when they are together. Her finger holding Lena's face in place and causing the girl to look up at her, but when they hear footsteps Hecate removes her hand but doesn't take a step away. When they both look to the end of the hall they see Enid and Maud walking with an older woman, _Miss Darkside_ , Hecate realizes. She grabs the girl by the wrist and pulls her along to the classroom, stopping just outside the now closed door.

"Wait here," Hecate instructs sternly before turning and knocking on the door.

Miss Hardbroom enters the classroom, everyone falling silent as they all turn to look at her. From where Lena is standing all she can see is the back of Miss Hardbroom and the other woman she's never seen before. She watches as Hecate takes a few steps forward.

"Miss Darkside?" the woman questions, not sure if it is the supply witch due to arrive today.

"Uh, yes, that's me," The older woman answers nervously, "Definitely me."

"Miss Hardbroom, deputy head," Hecate says introducing herself while bowing in accordance to greeting customs, before extending her hand for the other woman to shake, "Just checking, you're settling in okay?" she asks lightly.

Lena stands at the door, frowning as she watches the interaction. She's never seen Hecate act this way, usually acting as if she is the superior witch. Why was she acting awestruck at this woman? And then she hears the adoration in her tone now and she can't help but feel … jealous?

"Wonderful to have someone like you on the staff," Hecate says with almost like a moan in her tone, so happy to have someone who values discipline as much as she does, "Your reputation long proceeds you."

Lena frowns even more as she watches this, Hecate still holding the woman's hand in her own. She feels her stomach turning in knots as she watches, her breathing getting heavier as she turns and walks away. She wasn't going to wait any longer, she walked through the halls feeling suddenly so angry at the woman, at Miss Darkside. She hated hearing the admiration in her tone, the regard and respect, the complete reverence as Hecate spoke to the woman and Lena didn't want to hear it any longer. She gave some reason for being late to class as she entered and sat down at her desk trying to banish the thoughts from her mind.

When Hecate left the classroom she scowled as she saw the now empty hallway, she was going to need to have a talk with the girl about disobeying her. She stalked through the halls, knowing exactly what class the girl was in. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she may or may not have memorized Lena's schedule as she observed Miss Cackle making the assignments. The classroom door was open as she walked past, and as if sensing her presence Lena looked up and out the classroom door, swallowing nervously as she locked eyes with the dark woman. But lucky for Lena that Hecate had a class to teach.

…

A few classes had passed and now there was a break in the day. Hecate had some things to deliver to Miss Darkside but she knew she wanted to track down Lena before her next class. She gathered up the notebooks and textbooks and stalked off into the halls to find the woman. As she rounded a corner she saw Lena talking with Esmeralda, the two always together.

"Miss Winters, a word," she says sternly as she waits for the girl to approach her, "I told you to wait for me," Hecate says lowly, a slight bite in her voice.

"I had to get to class, Miss Hardbroom," Lena says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Hecate scowls at the defiance, not finding it as charming in this moment as she shifts the weight of the books in her arms. But she spots Miss Darkside down the hall the other way. She turns back to Lena,

"Wait. Here." She instructs, her voice raspy as she delivers the instruction.

She hurries down the hall to the woman, such an idol of how teachers should be. Once reaching her she thrusts the books into Miss Darkside's arms, not even noticing the confused look on her face.

"Ah, Miss Darkside, there you are!" Hecate exclaims, almost giddy to see her again, "A little marking for you to be getting on with."

She stands back, admiring the woman and taking her in before continuing. Not seeing the seething girl down the hall watching it all.

"And Miss Bat's test for this afternoon, answers included," she says as she places her hands on the book on top to indicate where they were, "Though I'm quite sure you, of all people, don't need them," she says with a smile, fawning over the woman.

Hecate hesitates for a moment, looking the other woman over before turning around and walking back down the hall to where Lena was waiting. She observed the girl, arms crossed over her chest as she scowled, _What's gotten into her?_ She wonders as she approaches.

"More teachers need to be like Miss Darkside," she says with a sigh, earning an eye roll from the girl, "Excuse me?" she asks, tilting her head to the side at the action, the attitude getting on her nerves.

"If you like her so much why don't you marry her!" Lena suddenly exclaims before turning and walking off, disappearing into the castle.

Hecate stood their stunned, completely taken aback by the outburst. Lena was one to speak her mind, but never has Hecate witnessed the girl shout at someone until now. Her body tensed as she became more angry at the action, her hands clenching as she cast a transference spell which landed her right in front of Lena almost causing them to collide. The girl looks up at her teacher nervously, knowing she's in for it now.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Hecate says through gritted teeth as she grabs Lena firmly by the writ to keep her from running off again.

"Miss Hardbroom, I just … I" Lena stutters out, trying to find something to say to save her but she can't.

"You and I are going to have a very serious conversation tonight about your defiance and disobedience," Hecate growls, reveling in the shudder from the girl. Those doe eyes staring back at her nervously.

She yanked the girl's wrist to pull her closer, Lena turning her head to the side so their faces didn't collide. Hecate presses her body flush against Lena's as she leans in to whisper into her ear.

"You are..." Miss Hardbroom starts before they hear another voice approaching, both looking up to see Miss Cackle.

The two take a step apart as Ada walks closer, frowning when she sees Hecate holding onto the girl.

"Everything alright here?" she asks softly as she raises an eyebrow at Hecate.

Hecate lets go of the girl, giving her a nod as she tells her to go, to which Lena quickly runs off.

"I need your help Hecate, It seems someone has been impersonating a teacher … and I can't seem to find Mildred Hubble," she says with a sigh.

Hecate closes her eyes in annoyance, Mildred Hubble was living on her last nerve. She nods and walks off with Ada to perform her duties as Deputy Head.

…

It was late, extremely late as Lena paced around her dorm room. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier but she was fighting sleep as long as she could. She sat down on her bed, knowing the fight was up and that she wouldn't last much longer, she needed to face the music. Hesitantly she lays down in the bed, rubbing her tired eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Immediately she opens her eyes to see Hecate standing there in front of her, arms crossed over her chest as she looks down at the girl.

"We need to have a talk," Hecate says lowly.

"About what?" Lena asks timidly, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Your behavior," Hecate answers without missing a beat, " What has gotten into you?"

Lena scowls as she thinks again about how Miss Hardbroom acted with Miss Darkside. The admiration in her tone, the awestruck and fawning behavior, but she could even talk with Lena about what they were feeling and what was going on.

"I don't like being ignored …" Lena says softly as her brow furrows in frustration as she repeats the very words said to her before by Miss Hardbroom.

The moment the words are said outloud Hecate softens, watching the girl she realizes what's happening, _She's jealous_.

"Oh Lena," the woman sighs as she steps closer, cupping the girl's cheek, "Did you think I liked Miss Darkside?" she can barely ask the question without chuckling at how silly it sounds. She feels like a school girl.

Lena looks away, nodding to answer the question as a blush spreads on her cheeks.

"Lena look at me," Hecate says softly, "We need to talk."

Lena suddenly pulls away, sighing in irritation as she looks up at the woman.

"You keep saying that, yet I'm the only one talking!" she exclaims, "I told you how I feel, that I _like_ you! And I feel so embarrassed because I cant figure out if you like me too!"

Hecate can only watch it all unfold, Lena completely falling apart.

"I'm trying to figure out what it is going on, and how I feel, and I don't know what to do!" she exclaims, Hecate can see the tears building in those green eyes, "I'm your student and you're my teacher! We shouldn't feel like this, shouldn't be doing it, yet here we are! And you won't say anything!" she shouts flustered.

"Lena, I …" Hecate begins but he feels a knot in her throat as she tries to say something, her eyes looking at the girl insecurely for once, "This is as hard for me as it is you, I don't understand what's going on either," she says softly.

Lena starts to say something else but then she looks like she cant breathe and her form disappears once more. Hecate starting to find these interruptions quite taxing as she stands there alone in the hall once again, yet concern washes over her at the look of fear on Lena's face at her struggle to breathe.

Lena's eyes quickly snap open when she feels the pressure on her chest, and she's met with a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her.

"Morgana?" Lena looks at the cat confused as she gets a small meow back.

Lena sighs as she lays her head back down, stroking the cat lying on her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Long time no see, I know I know, I'm sorry! I just go kinda stuck and then I got really busy ... and then it was my BIRTHDAY!

Thank you all so much for sticking it out and for all the follows and favorites! but anyway here is the next chapter! Parent's night ... uh oh ... Lena blew up that potion. Let's see how her parents take it ...

Same disclaimers as before! I only own our clumsy Lena Winters.

Please let me know what you think of the new chapter!

Thanks to the silent readers and the readers who do comment! They both mean a lot to me! I love haring from you all! ENJOY!

...

For the second time this term Hecate transferred herself into Lena's dorm in an instant, looking around feverishly as she appeared only to find Lena sitting up quickly up spotting the woman.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Lena asks confused as she sits up, holding Morgana tight to her chest, the cat meowing at her mistress.

"Morgana," Hecate says with a groan when she spots the cat, putting together what happened., "So you're alright, then?" she asks as she clears her throat, watching the girl.

Lena sets Morgana down on the bed, the cat walking to curl up next to Artemis. The fact that the cat liked Artemis let alone Lena always baffled Hecate, her familiar didn't care for anyone except her until the girl arrived.

"I'm fine," Lena says softly as she looks back up at the woman, taking in the long hair cascading down around her and the black sleeping gown under her leather looking robe, "Just had a late night visitor is all,"

Lena chuckles, leaning forward to pet the black cat as Hecate's stiff posture softens. Silence falls between them as neither one knows what to say next. Lena's outburst still leaving Hecate speechless as the woman watches the girl, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you might have been having another nightmare," Hecate says softly as she looks to the girl.

"No," Lena says softly as she finally looks over to her teacher, waiting for her to say something. Anything at this point.

"Lena, none of this has ever been my strong suit," Miss Hardbroom says hesitantly, not wanting to admit failure in any way, "Feeling _this way_ , about a student no less, is new territory for me. I've never cared for someone like I do for you …"

Lena beams, Hecate's tone was hesitant but she said it. She admitted to caring for Lena more than anyone else and Lena felt like she was just handed the moon and the stars on a golden platter.

"It's not like I know what I'm doing either," Lena replies softly, the comment making it painfully obvious how young the girl still is.

Hecate watches as Lena moves to sit next to her on the side of the bed, not stopping herself as she reaches over and places a hand on her student's thigh. Her black clad fingernails squeezing lightly when she feels Lena's head laying on her shoulder. Her mind can't help but wander back to the nightmare, the horrible images terrorizing her thoughts as of late, she wonders how the girl has done so well after going through so much. Lena shifts nervously next to her, Hecate can feel it radiating from the girl, neither of them knowing what to do. Both so nervous and unsure about what they feel and what's been going on between them that they both sit there stiff and awkward even though completely comfortable with one another.

"Lena," The woman whispers as she starts to pull away, "I have to go," she murmurs hesitantly.

The girl looking to her now with wide eyes that begged her not to leave, Hecate's heart aching as it leaves the unfamiliar feeling in her chest.

"Please stay," Lena whispers as she holds onto the woman's hand tightly, "Just for awhile," she says softly, her voice cracking with want and longing as she watches the woman closely.

Their eyes never leaving the others as Hecate lifts her hand and gently cups the girl's cheek, sighing as Lena leans into the touch, covering her own hand over the woman's slender one.

"What are you doing to me you sweet girl," Hecate whispers as she closes her own eyes and revels in the contact.

Lena doesn't answer as she opens her eyes to see the brown ones in front of her closed, taking the moment to let her eyes wander the woman's face and take it all in, _So beautiful,_ she thinks to herself as she continues to stare. Finally Hecate opens her eyes, feeling the green eyes on her relentlessly.

"You're going to put holes into my face if you stare any harder," she says with a light chuckle, stroking the girl's cheek with her thumb, "I really need to go. It will be morning soon …"

Lena sighs but she nods her head, knowing that if they were to ever get caught here in her dorm together they would be toast.

"I know, I just …" Lena hesitates, unable to get the words out.

"I know, me either," Hecate says as she can't help but bring the girl in closer to her and hold her in an embrace.

…

The morning came too soon, the sun flooding in through the dorm window, as Lena lay there restless and tired. She hadn't slept much after Hecate had left and truthfully she was dreading what the day would bring … parents night. Her parents would be here, they came every year, and every year they were never impressed with the good reports she received. Always comparing her to her younger brother and his accomplishments, and this year she was sure to disappoint once again, especially after receiving her very first detention. Lena groaned as she got up and dressed for classes, making her way to the dining hall to try and eat breakfast. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked through the halls, jumping when she hears a voice close behind her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kept you up," Hecate says ever so softly as she walks beside the girl, their hands brushing dangerously close.

"I'd take a night like that over anything …" Lena says with a smirk as she looks up to her teacher.

Hecate isn't sure how to respond though she felt quite similar; she cleared her throat awkwardly as she looked back ahead.

"So will your parents be here tonight?" Hecate asks to change the subject.

"They're here every year," Lena says with a chuckle, "I'll never live down the detention with them though," she says with a sigh.

"Yes, that is unfortunate they will have to learn that," Hecate adds as her posture goes rigid.

She had met with the girl's parents every parent's night since she began attending Cackle's Academy. They were like any other parent concerned about their child's education, but there was something else about them that was different. They always found some way to criticize Lena, to make her feel less even though she was excelling far beyond her peers in all her classes. Hecate held her tongue, but seeing the way she arrived this summer and didn't want to leave left the woman with an uneasy feeling something happened.

"Maybe you could, you know, not tell them?" Lena asks, her voice cracking slightly.

Hecate merely looks over to the girl, a sculpted eyebrow arching in an unamused way that indicated she would in fact not cover for the girl, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Lena says with a shrug as she cracks a small smile.

"Go and eat," Hecate says as she shakes her head at the girl, a smirk playing on her lips.

Lena walks ahead and into the dining hall where Esme is already seated and having some breakfast, hunched over the book they had checked out from the library.

"Anything?" Lena asks as she sits down, grabbing some toast.

"Not yet, but I think we might be onto something," Esme says as she looks ups, catching a glimpse of Hecate from behind Lena. Watching as the woman stares at the girl while passing.

"So I gather you two talked?" Esme asks in a whisper as she leans towards her friend.

"Sort of," Lena says sheepishly as she looks down to her food, "I yelled at her…"

"And you're still alive?!" Esmeralda exclaims with wide eyes, "Wow, she must really like you then …"

"Keep your voice down!" Lena hisses, "Then she showed up in my dorm."

"Wait like dream dorm or real dorm?" her friend asks curiously.

"Real dorm," Lena whispers as Esme's eyes widen in shock, "We need to find out what's happening because its starting to become more than I can handle."

Esme nods with a look of determination in her eyes as she pulls the book closer to the two of them.

"We're getting close I can feel it," she says lowly, taking Lena's hand in her own, "We will figure it out. She doesn't have any idea about it?"

"Not that she's let on," Lena says as she shakes her head, taking another bite of toast.

The girls chat for a bit more before having to head off to class, a ball of nerves and dread growing in the pit of Lena's stomach as she hopes the day goes by slowly. It doesn't.

…

Time had gone too fast, slipped through her fingers as she tried to grasp onto any spare minute she could. Lena paced her dorm nervously, her parents would be here soon and she was dreading it. She hoped they would just meet with the teachers and leave without making a huge show. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was time, taking a deep breath she left her dorm and made her way to the front halls to greet her parents. Lena saw them on an instant, standing in the corner talking to some other parents, dressed impeccably as usual.

"Hi mom, dad," she says with a small smile as she greets and hugs each one.

"Lena!" her mother greets, hugging her tightly, "You look tired, are you getting enough sleep? Drinking enough water?"

Lena shifted awkwardly when her mother asked about sleep, she was technically sleeping right?

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just a long day," she says with a shrug.

"Well nothing to complain about then, your brother is managing at Pentangle's just fine _while_ doing extracurricular activates," her father dead pans from beside her.

"Glad he's doing well then," Lena says through gritted teeth, "Shall we go then? We have to see Miss Drill first."

Bother her parents nod as the follow her around to speak to the teachers. All had gone well so far, good reports even if her parents didn't care, but they nodded and smiled and acted like they were proud. _Always room for improvement_ , they'd say after the teacher's would praise Lena for her exceptional work.

"I still don't know why you had to quit," her mother says suddenly as they sit and wait to speak with Miss Hardbroom.

"Can we not talk about this now," Lena says with a sigh as she closes her eyes, a headache building around her temples.

"Your mother is right, you had so many offers and you just through them away! You're not that stupid Lena," her father says with a low tone.

But before her mother can say anything else they are silenced by the sound of heels against stone as the figure stalks into the halls.

"Mister and Mistress Winters … you may enter …" Hecate says as she looks to the two, her gaze lingering on Lena as she stands with her parents.

Her parents don't notice, sighing as they follow the deputy Headmistress into her office as Lena trails behind. They all take their seats, Hecate behind her desk, and the Winters family sitting in the three seats provided in front of the desk.

"Lena is doing very well in class, exceeding the pace of her peers in fact," Hecate starts noticing the girl's parents looking unimpressed at the news, "Although we did have an incident early this month with potions …"

Hecate watches as Lena tries to shrink into her seat, her father looking over and giving her a disapproving glare.

"What has she done?" he asks lowly as he continues to stare at Lena harshly.

He looks back at Hecate now, waiting for her to answer but her gaze lingers on Lena and actually considers not telling them. She has a duty as Deputy Headmistress that she cannot put into jeopardy.

"She exploded a potion during class, she wasn't paying attention …" the woman says lowly as she watches the two.

Her mother instantly sighing and shaking her head as her father turns to face Lena fully.

"Honestly, Lena?! How could you be that careless!" He says sternly, his voice rising with every word.

"Dad it was an accident!" Lena exclaims to defend herself.

"I told you, I told you not to throw it all away! One summer without the structure and discipline and you're falling apart!" he shouts, "You threw your future away! Even the Russian Ballet reached out with an offer!"

"Silas …" her mother says lowly, trying to urge him to stop. She is all about appearances.

Hecate sits there watching, anger building up as she watches him yell at Lena. But then she looks confused, _Ballet?_ It didn't make sense, Lena … dancing? She's so clumsy!

"No, Ivy she needs to hear this!" he shouts as he stands up, Lena covering her face in embarrassment, "She had offers from all over the world and she was stupid enough to just … _Quit_ " he says lowly, his voice more stern now as he stops shouting.

Lena isn't sure what's worse, the shouting or the utter and clear disappointment in his tone.

"Your father has a point, dear," her mother agrees, "Your brother has been excelling and he knows better than to throw away a good thing."

Hecate can't take it any longer, listening to them berate her like that over one simple mistake.

"Your daughter has done nothing but excel since she started here at the academy," she says suddenly, both parents looking at her shocked at the interruption, "She made one simple mistake, I don't pretend to know what goes on when the students go home but I assure you she has done nothing but beyond excellent school work," she says firmly.

She snaps open her pocket watch before looking back up at Lena and her parents.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have many other families to see tonight, and I have nothing more to report on your extraordinary daughter. You're all dismissed," She says firmly as she stands up behind her desk to walk them out.

Silas and Ivy sit there with shocked looks on their faces at being spoken to like that, they slowly get up and exit the room not even caring if Lena is following. Lena sits there shocked in a different way, she had defended her, come to her rescue in a way, she was in awe of the woman.

"Go on," Hecate whispers, "We'll talk later …"

The woman nudges her head towards the door so that the girl leaves, reluctantly it seems but she does. When Lena walks out into the hall she sees her parents bickering.

"We can't force her to dance Silas, don't be foolish," her mom says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"We will pick an offer and _she will go_ ," her says firmly, "Even if I have to take her there myself!"

"I'm not taking any offers," Lena says as she approaches the two hesitantly, "I told you both I'm taking a break, it was getting to be too much."

"That's what quitters say …" her dad says lowly.

"We will discuss it later dear," her mother says as she moves forward to hug her daughter, "We will be going … enjoy the rest of term."

Her mother says softly, kissing the girls cheek before going back to stand by her husband who doesn't even make a move to say goodbye to his daughter. They both transfer home on the spot.

Lena lets out breath of relief once they are gone, running her hand through her hair as she tries to collect her thoughts. She felt exhausted; she turned and began heading straight for her dorm.

…

Parent's night was finally finished. After a disastrous closing speech from Maud Spellbody, which resulted in another potion explosion, the woman was finally able to begin her rounds in the dormitory corridors. She relished in the fact that once that was done she would be able to sleep, which meant … Lena.

Everything seemed to be going well, most the girls already had lights out so she rarely saw any light leaking from underneath the doors, that is until she reached Lena's dorm. Light radiating under the door told the woman that the girl was still awake. Hecate looked up and down the hall, making sure no one was around as she lifted her hand and knocked lightly on the door. After a second the door was answered, Lena standing there with red eyes as she looked up at the woman, she had been crying.

The girl doesn't say anything as she walks back into the room, leaving the door open and knowing Hecate will follow. When the woman enters she sees a pair of ballet shoes on the bed, which still baffles the woman.

"So, ballet, hm?" The woman asks as she leans herself against the girl's desk, almost sitting on it.

"Surprising right?" the girl asks with a light laugh, "My best kept secret … I even practiced here during term."

"You did?" Hecate asks lightly as her eyes go to the girl, happy to hear the laugh even if it was sad.

"I had to, to keep up," Lena explains, "And then I'd spend my summers in rehearsals and classes when I wasn't taking care of my brother and sister. I just wanted a life … so I quit …" she says sadly as she picks up the shoes, pulling a ribbon through her fingers.

"So, I take it seeing you dance is out of the question?" Hecate asks with a smirk as she pushes herself off the desk and walks towards the girl, "I admit I am rather intrigued."

Lena looks at Miss Hardbroom, surprised at the request.

"You … you want to see me dance?" she asks hesitantly, earning a nod from the woman.

Lena looks down at the shoes once more before looking back up at the woman, Hecate giving her a reassuring smile as she moves to sit on the bed so Lena can use the open floor. The girl can't help but chuckle as she sits down on the floor, putting some toe pads and such over her feet before sliding the shoes on and tying them. Hecate can't help but stare at the girl's hands, watching them tie up the ribbons with such precision and dexterity she had rarely seen in the girl.

Finally she stood up, looking nervous in a way Hecate hadn't seen before, so insecure and unsure of herself. But she waited, giving the girl a raised eyebrow to spur her on, which worked, for now the girl looked determined. As she started dancing Hecate sat there in awe, Lena looking so elegant and poised. The woman couldn't help but take in the long extended legs, the graceful hands, the way she looked so in her element. Hecate couldn't help but almost feel a bit disappointed in the girl for giving such a beautiful thing up. She was so entranced that Miss Hardbroom didn't even realize Lena was speaking to her.

"What?" she asked as she finally turned her attention away from the movements and to the question.

"I said I need help with this next move … it's a partner move, I can't perform it adequately on my own," she says cautionsly.

Hecate frowns and shakes her head, waving her hands.

"No. No … I don't dance," she says firmly, scowling when Lena chuckles.

"I just need you to stand her with me," she says softly, walking over and grabbing Hecate's hands to pull her over to the middle of the floor.

The dark woman stands there rigidly, her whole body tense as she waits for instructions.

"Okay, I need you to hold your hand out, but you need to brace yourself so that you can brace me …" Lena explains as she pulls Hecate's arm out towards her, "I'm going to go up on pointe, but I need you to stabilize me so I can hold the pose longer, okay?"

And this time Hecate looks nervous, nodding her head as she holds her hand out to the girl, tensing up again when she feels the smaller hand in her own, grasping it tightly. Hecate was taller than Lena but when the girl went up on the shoe they were almost at eye level. Reluctantly Hecate pulled her eyes from the pale green ones to see that Lena was doing, balancing on one shoe as she leg extended out straight behind her. She looked back to the girl's face when she felt her move more, lifting the leg higher as her head and body dipped a little lower, almost like she was going to rest her head on her arm.

Hecate's breath was caught in her throat, not able to move around the lump forming as she held the girl's arm and hand, but as Lena came back up Hecate faltered a bit and Lena began losing her balance. In an instant she was grabbing the wobbling girl by the waist and pulling her close against herself to keep her from falling. Still on pointe and pressed flush against her teacher she looked up nervously to those enticing dark chocolate eyes, her own eyes flickering briefly to the lips in front of her.

"Mistress?" Lena whispers cautiously, looking back up so their eyes meet.

In this moment Hecate's breath hitches, her chest rising and falling quicker as she feels the close proximity, their bodies pressing together, their faces inches away from one another. Though neither one of them making an attempt to move as they continue to stand there.

"Beautiful …" Hecate whispers as she grip around Lena's waist tightens, her face leaning in closer now.

Lena can feel the woman's hot breath mingling with her own as she braces herself against the woman's shoulders, Hecate being the only thing keeping her up on pointe now. Lena looks into those intense eyes again, trying so hard to read them as she watches Hecate move closer, mimicking her and moving a bit closer as well.

"Hecate," Lena whispers, but before she can say anything else she's silenced.

Lena gasps at first when she feels the soft lips against her own, Hecate having closed the distance between them, pulling Lena as close as she can against her as she places her lips against Lena's. Both of them sink into the kiss, Hecate moaning softly when she feels the girl practically melt into her. But then she snaps, her brain rapid firing as alarms go off, she pulls back and stares at the girl with wide eyes, equally wide eyes staring back at her.

Hecate quickly lets go of the girl, Lena going off pointe and catching her balance as she watches the woman take a few steps backwards. She looks up at Hecate, biting her lip in confusion and shock, _did that really just happpen?!_

"I … I have to go …" Hecate says lowly, her voice shaking a bit before instantly transferring from the room.

Lena stares at the spot where she stood, her hand coming up to brush against her still tingling lips.

Hecate on the other hand starts pacing her room frantically, her thoughts running wild at what just happened. Berating herself at being so careless, what they had between them already being so fragile and complicated.

Neither one slept that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone! I finished another chapter and I like to think I did so in a somewhat timely manner lol. Not as long as the last one, but hopefully still good enough for you all!

I'd like to give a shout out to FanGirl118 for literally leaving a review on every chapter! Its seriously amazing and the best, and when you were late on the last chapter I panicked that you didn't like it! I love hearing what you and other readers think! So also a big thank you to everyone reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot :D

Same Disclaimers as before, I own nothing except for Lena Winters.

Without further adieu here is the new chapter, Enjoy!

...

It had been weeks since the kiss; both student and teacher avoiding each other at every turn. Hecate wasn't sure how but the girl managed night after night to evade her in their dreaming state but she did. She over stepped, went beyond the line of what was appropriate behavior between her and a student. Hecate couldn't stop berating herself, and now that the girl was avoiding her in the dreams she was beginning to think that maybe the girl had regretted it all. So the dark woman took to a cold and distant demeanor during the day, evading the girl.

Lena attended classes reluctantly but seemed to manage skipping all meals in the dining hall, though Hecate was relieved to notice Esmeralda Hallow stuffing food into her bag so at least she knew the girl was eating. Any time they encountered one another in the halls Hecate would lift her chin, giving an icy stare at the girl who would quickly retreat the other way. Lena was confused, she wanted the kiss but it seemed like Hecate did not. She thought they might have had something, all the dreams, late nights, the ease they felt with one another, had it all been a trick of the mind? It couldn't have been, Hecate kissed her first, moaned when Lena kissed her back. That sultry, low, and primal sound replaying over and over in her head, making paying attention in potions class a difficult task.

Esmeralda was at a loss of words at her friend's sudden change in demeanor. The girl spent most of her time locked up in her dorm and didn't attend any meals, Esme had taken extra food to ensure her friend wouldn't starve. They had been trying to research more but it was becoming a challenge as her sister's feud with Mildred had started to affect everyone around them.

Hecate was appreciative of the distraction, although she had to admit that the feud between the two first years was becoming rather annoying and hurting more than just their grades and concentration. She had been discussing the situation with Ada after finding Ethel having cut the hair off the top of Mildred's head when there was a knock on the door.

"Could I please make a suggestion Miss Cackle?" Esme asks as she lets herself into the office, approaching the two Head Teachers.

"That we let off your sister lightly?" Hecate asks, her voice going a bit higher as she spots Lena in the hall before the door closes.

"No, not at all," Esme says with a sigh, bringing the woman's attention back, "She's getting far too big for her broomstick. And the other first-years aren't far behing," she explains, "It's every girl for herself."

Ada listens, a concerned look on her face as she contemplates the information. She had noticed the first years becoming a little too self righteous, but before she can say anything Hecate speaks again.

"A touch of friendly competition never hurt anyone, you know that, Esmeralda," Miss Hardbroom says in a low tone, her eyes flickering back to the door behind the girl. She can't help but wonder if Lena is out there waiting.

"I'm not sure this could be described as _friendly_ ," Ada says with a sigh, holding up the scissors for good measure.

"I had an idea, well Lena and I did," Esme says as she speaks up again, her Deputy Headmistress going tense at the mention of the other girl, "of how to make things better … it's a little drastic, though," she says nervously.

But the two women wait for her to speak, listening to her plan about starting the coven openings a bit early this year, yet making sure somehow the two girls could work together. The women conversed, thinking it over yet finally agreeing, allowing Esme and Lena to set about making the invitations.

 _Lena, you clever girl_ , Hecate thought to herself when Esme explained how her and Lena had come up with the idea, the enchanted invitations and all. She knew they had a free period but unfortunately Hecate had first year potions to teach, she would have to seek out the girl at the end of the class.

…

The time had passed agonizingly slow for Hecate, her mind flitting about tirelessly in her skull and she decided enough was enough. She would seek out Lena and this would be handled once and for all, she would say what needed to be said and they would figure out where they were. Soon enough the first years were coming to the end of their brewing time and everything had gone smoothly.

"Remember if you cannot control yourself, you cannot control magic," She said with a distant tone as she walked about the room, "And if you cannot control magic, magic will control you."

Her tone was matter of fact and stern as she waved her hand over Felicity's cauldron, correcting the amateur mistake caused by the girl. As she continues to circle the potions lab she can hear them whispering, Enid, Maude, and Mildred, but she decided to let it go with how close it is until the invitations are released. Besides her mind was much too busy to deal with their silly whispering, she was trying to figure out what she would say to Lena when she found her. As she begins to walk to the door to dismiss the class it suddenly bursts open, hundreds of flying black origami bats hustling into the room. She stops, both caught off guard and mesmerized with the thought that this was Lena's work, but she sighs when she hears Mildred.

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" the girl exclaims as all the bats fly around the room.

"No need to panic, girls, they're quite harmless," Hecate replies with a sort of annoyed tone, "Class dismissed."

She sighs, walking from the classroom and trying to collect her thoughts as she walks further down the hall. Once out of sight she casts a finding spell and transfers herself. She quickly finds herself in the library, between two large bookshelves, but she can hear Lena and Esme talking on the other side. She waits a moment and listens to what they say, berating herself for having scolded Lena for exactly what she's doing now … eavesdropping.

"This has to be it!" Esme exclaims excitedly, "A soul mate spell … If you are ready to find out who your soulmate is, perform this spell and he or she will appear to you in a dream. This spell should be performed right before you go to bed."

Lena listens as Esme reads, reading out the ingredient list as well as the instructions, Neither of them knowing Hecate was listening until they hear a sound behind them like books falling over. Suddenly the woman rushes out from between the bookshelves and walks out of the library without a glance at the two girls.

Both Esme and Lena stand there wide eyed and rigid as they watch her leave, neither of them speaks for a moment as they share a terrified look.

"Do you think she heard us?" Lena asks, her voice cracking as her mouth goes dry.

"I-I don't know," Esme responds nervously before casting her eyes back down to the book, "Lena did you cast this spell?"

"What? No, I've never even seen it before," She says frantically as she shakes her head, "And don't you think I would have known what was going on if I had?"

"Oh … right …" says Esme as she nods, still staring at the spell, "Do you think Miss Hardbroom cast the spell then?"

"I don't know …" Lena whispers still staring at the words _Soul Mates_ , she could feel her face go pale as she sat down in the seat beside her.

Further down the hall locking herself in the potions supply room, Hecate struggles for air, taking a sharp inhale of oxygen as she presses her back against the wooden door. If her mind wasn't reeling before it most certainly is now, the spell, it echoed in her head taking her back to the very night she cast it. She hadn't been much older than Lena is now, but her dream had been black the night she cast it and every night after. That is … until Lena returned for school this year. It wasn't making any sense, but she was rustled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door, with one more steadying breath she turns and opens the door.

"Ah, there you are Hecate," says Ada with a smile, but upon seeing her slightly disheveled she frowns, "Everything alright?"

Hecate nods, exiting the supply room and locking it behind herself. She doesn't answer because she doesn't trust herself just yet to speak evenly.

"Well since classes are suspended until after the coven selection," she says with a raised eyebrow, "I wondered if you'd fancy a stroll with me."

Hecate nods once more, motioning for the Headmistress to lead the way as she follows behind and out onto the school grounds. After awhile of walking in what Hecate thought was uncomfortable silence she finally spoke.

"When Esmeralda used the word _drastic_ I have to say I was expecting a more uncompromising approach," she says thoughtfully as she looks to Ada, first year girls running all about the grounds as they walk leisurely.

"Ethel's desperate to stand out, Mildred to blend in," Ada says with a sigh, her hands in her pockets as she walks, "Polar opposites. The sooner they make friends, the better," she says as she looks to Hecate, watching the woman for any sign of slip up from what happened earlier.

"Pushing them together will only cause more chaos!" Hecate exclaims, she shoulders tensing at how the statement is too close to her own problems at the moment.

"What would life be without a little chaos now and then?" Ada asks with a knowing smile, looking at Hecate with a raised eyebrow.

Hecate looks at her but then looks back forward as her breath hitches in her throat, the woman can't possibly know what's going on, can she? But before either woman can say anything else they hear someone yelling from behind them, both turn to see Esmeralda Hallow running towards them.

"Miss Cackle!" Esme exclaims frantically, "Miss Cackle!"

She points to the castle behind her and at the window where the hair is oozing from an open window. Ada's eyes go wide and mouth fall open as she watches the scene.

"It's spreading everywhere! Lena's trapped in a mass of it in the Library!" Esme explains desperately.

"You were saying …" Hecate whispers to Ada, her eyes wide as she turns to face the woman.

None of them waste anymore time as they head back into the school, following the trail of hair straight to the library where they do indeed find Lena Winters trapped in a bundle of the brown hair. She tries to call out, her eyes going wide when she sees the three, but her eyes are all any of them can see. Hecate takes a step forward but stops, the pale green eyes watching her nervously and pleading for help. Nothing happens, Hecate stands there looking at Lena and then looking down to the hair that goes back out into the hallway.

"We need to find the source of the hair, where it's coming from," Ada explains, "Don't worry Miss Winters we will get you out in no time!"

Esmeralda is already darting out of the library again, dodging a particularly angry piece of hair. Though Hecate stays, watching the girl and meeting her eyes one more time before turning and leaving, trying to stay emotionless as she hears the scream of utter hurt and anguish. As they ascend the stairs two girls run past them as the hair follows behind closely.

"Appears to be distinctly Hubble-colored," Hecate says with a light groan, of course it would be Mildred's doing.

"And there's a few burnt bits," Esme says as she leans down and picks up a piece, scrunching up her nose in disgust before dropping it once more.

Hecate looks around a bit nervously, stepping over a few more pieces of emerging hair. If it's getting worse here then it's only getting even worse for Lena back in the library.

"I think that's enough chaos for one day," Hecate says as she lifts her hands to cast a spell to undo whatever it was that Mildred did.

"Wait!" Ada says, stopping the other woman as she looks around, "We set them a test, didn't we?" she asks, her arms remaining crossed over her chest, "And this will be a far tougher challenge than the one we came up with," she says with a proud smile.

Hecate watches Ada nervously, not entirely agreeing but she did have a point, she then looks to Esme and shares a look of concern.

"Let's see of they can rise to it," Ada continues with a smile, proud of the situation at hand and hoping the girls can pull together.

For a while it seemed to be working out okay, the hair passing them by before it started to envelope them within its grasp. Clinging tightly first to their legs before traveling upwards and squeezing them in.

"Just out of interest," Hecate manages to say as she raises her head above the climbing hair, "how much longer are you prepared to wait?" she squeaks out.

"I might hang on till eyebrow height," Ada says as she inspects the hair around her, looking over when Hecate lets out a muffled yelp, "It's only a spot of hair, Hecate. What's the worse that can happen?"

But Hecate groans, closing her eyes as she thinks about Lena. She should have stayed with her in the library, cleaned up this mess before Ada could stop her. Her attention is pulled from her own thoughts as she suddenly hears chanting getting louder and louder. When suddenly all the hair is gone and they are all standing around a large cauldron. It takes her a moment to steady herself, all the teachers look a little shaken by the hair but they let it go. Hecate looks up to see Esme turning to Lena excitedly and hugging her, their eyes meeting over Esme's shoulder.

Lena watches Hecate, _how could she leave me there like that?_ She thinks to herself as she scowls at the woman, her brow furrowing in agitation. The kiss, the avoidance, and leaving her behind; Lena may be young but she was growing tired of these games with Hecate. To her the Potions Mistress says one thing than acts out another, she wasn't sure what Hecate wanted from her.

Ada beckons for the first years to come in to the opened coven portal and begins the acceptance ceremony. Hecate hardly pays attention, people around her laughing at something as her eyes remain on the girl who is now avoiding her gaze. Soon enough it's over and the two older students are gone without a trace.

…

Hecate paced around her personal chambers; the red walls bringing her come comfort as her mind ran wild. She had finished her nightly rounds of the dormitories and was preparing herself for what she thought would end up another sleepless night. The slender woman laid in her bed, her long hair splayed about on the pillows as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. On the exhale she opened her dark eyes and found herself in the hallways of the school, their dream world. She could her Lena, running down another hall but with the snap of her fingers the two were standing in nothing. Surrounded by blackness on all sides, Hecate had full control of this dream and Lena knew it.

"I'm tired of these games," Hecate says lowly, her voice almost sounding like a growl.

"Good because I'm not playing them anymore," Lena says with a scowl, her voice giving away her lack of confidence as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hecate asks, gritting her teeth and trying to remain calm.

"It means I'm done Hecate!" the girl suddenly yells, "I'm done playing whatever game this is, I'm done opening myself up only to have you push me away. I don't know what it is you want from me, or think is going on, but I'm done."

They both stand there, breathless and angry. Hecate watches the girl as she stalks towards her, grabbing her chin in her own hand and holding it tightly. She stares into those pale green eyes, seeing the nervousness and insecurity in them as they dart to the lips in front of them, suddenly all the things she had planned to say to the girl die in her throat. She watches the girl speechless.

"I want the truth," the girl suddenly whispers.

Hecate watches her, letting go of her chin as she moves to cup her cheek but stops herself as her hand trembles inches away from the girl's skin. Was either of them ready for the truth? Soul mates. The words playing over and over again like a broken record in each of their thoughts. Hecate shakes her head, she can't tell her, she can't bring Lena into this. _She's still a child,_ she thinks to herself, _A child who is graduating school and becoming a young woman in front of your eyes_ , her brain suddenly reminds her.

"I can't give it to you," Hecate says, surprised to see as single tear falling down Lena's cheek.

She reaches out to wipe it away but Lena turns her face away, putting it out of reach as her figure fades away and leaves Hecate alone in the blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Here it is, another chapter! I like this one, I think it went well and I can't wait to write the next one to go along with this one. There will be an original chapter before going to back to the episode timeline.

Same disclaimers as before, I don't own anything besides Lena Winters.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you! Thank you all for reading and enjoying!

...

It had been months since Hecate had seen Lena in a dream, so long now that Fall was beginning to bring in crisp air and talks of Halloween. Sure she had seen the girl around the castle, but Lena would merely look away and walk past the woman. She remained quiet in class, doing her work and leaving. Hecate for once was at a loss of what to do or say to the girl. She was lost in her thoughts as Ada told the first year girls about the approaching spelling bee and that they would be competing against Pentangles's. _Wait what did she say?_

"Miss Pentangle?" Hecate asks nervously, hoping she heard the head mistress wrong.

"That's right," says Ada with a smile.

They can hear the students talking amongst themselves while Hecate goes rigid at the confirmation. Ada turns back to the students and contines.

"As the rules dictate, we will continue to work our way through the alphabet," she says excitedly, the students perking up in the hopes they are next, "Our official judicator, Mr. Rowan-Webb, has been charged with selecting this year's team."

Hecate could barely listen anymore as her mind went haywire, Pippa Pentangle here?! She is once again snapped from her thoughts when she hears the wizard call out Mildred Hubble's name. _This is not happening._

" _Me_?" Mildred asks in disbelief and fear, "Um … I think someone else should go in my place."

"That isn't allowed I'm afraid," says Ada with a sigh, "Witching traditions always prevail."

Hecate pinches the bridge of her nose in aggravation, Ethel taking this time to glare at Mildred before class is dismissed.

Lena walks through the halls with Esme, the bustle and excitement about Miss Pentangle coming to Cackle's buzzing all through the halls. They had read and re-read the spell they found over and over and luckily Esme dropped the topic of Miss Hardbroom when she noticed her friend's change in demeanor.

"Have you ever met her? Miss Pentangle?" Esme asks curiously as they walk by Ethel and Mildred at the trophy case.

"No," Lena says with a laugh, "Why would I?"

"I don't know!" Esme responds with a shrug, "You never know … and now I know you haven't."

Lena just continues to chuckle and rolls her eyes at the blonde, but then glances at Mildred and Ethel.

"Your sister is really into this competition isn't she?" she asks as she watches the two girls.

"She is," Esme says with an annoyed sigh, "Any competition actually, I just hope they go easy on Mildred."

They both watch as the girl's friends try to cheer her up, moving out of their way when they begin to dart for the stairwell the first years have taken up residence under. When Miss Hardbroom suddenly appears Lena tenses up.

"Mildred Hubble," the tall woman calls out, stopping the young girl, "Where do you think you're going?"

As Mildred begins to answer Hecate becomes distracted, meeting the pale green eyes of the fifth year behind her. As their eyes meet Hecate feels this sort of tightening in her chest, but it seems neither of them are able to look away. Esme looks between them as she watches the scene, Mildred still rambling. The Hallow girl knew something was up between them but Lena wouldn't tell her what, and now she could sense the tense air between them. Lena tried to look away, her heart thumping in her chest so loudly that she is sure everyone can hear. She wants to run to the woman, throw her arms around her, but she won't. She can't, not until Hecate gives her answers.

"There will be no more breaks," Hecate says distantly, finally pulling her eyes from the older girl, "or fun," she says lowly, "We have a competition to prepare for."

Before Mildred can even get a word in edge wise she transfers them all out of the room. Lena and Esme share a glance.

"I honestly think Ethel's competitive nature might even rival Miss Hardbroom's," she says with a light laugh.

Lena gives a small chuckle, somewhat forced as she smiles softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Esme asks as she puts her hand on Lena's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lena says, giving a more genuine smile, "Don't worry so much about me!" she says playfully.

Esme sighs but she doesn't push the subject anymore. They both continue to walk through the castle since classes have been postponed till after the competition. Miss Pentangle and her students will be arriving later today and everyone is so excited. She'd heard about Miss Pentangle, about her beauty and kindness, most of it from Felicity though. Lena laughed to herself at the thought that the first year might actually be in love with the woman.

"Do you think they'll win? Mildred and Ethel?" Lena asks as they sit on one of the benches in the hallway.

"I hope they do," Lena says with a light laugh, "For Mildred's sake at least … who knows what your sister will do if they lose!"

Both girls begin laughing at the thought of what Ethel might do, all in good fun of course though since they'd never actually let Ethel harm Mildred. The two talk lightly between one another as the time passes, and soon they hear the very distinct and loud chattering of some first year girls. They get up to see the commotion and see the girls all huddled together, but before they can ask what's going on Drucilla stands at attention with a worried look on her face. All the girls go silent instantly as Miss Hardbroom approaches the group. Lena shifts nervously as their eyes meet but the woman soon turns her attention back to the gabbing first years.

"Broomstick privileges revoked for a week," the tall woman hisses, her eyebrows rising to indicate the severity of her words.

Then Hecate goes rigid when she hears the light voice behind her, some of the girls gasping and smiling at the woman dressed in all pink.

"Still as strict as ever, I see, Hecate," the blonde woman says with a smirk, her eyes scanning over the girls, lingering for a moment on Lena.

"Pippa," Hecate says as she slowly turns to side eye the witch, her voice tenses and goes up an octave out of uncomfortableness.

"Well met, Hecate," Pippa says a bit awkwardly, placing her hand to her forehead and giving a slight bow of her head.

"Well met … sister …" Hecate responds, her jaw clenching as she repeats the action, "You're looking very … pink."

Pippa smirks, Hecate is trying her best to be civil and polite, its painfully obvious to the older girls but not so much to the first years that are already fawning over Miss Pentangle. Esme nudges Lena with her elbow and they share a look, trying not to laugh at the awkward scene in front of them.

"Haven't you been keeping up with the latest trends?" Pippa asks with a smile, "Black is so … last century," she says as she eyes Hecate up and down.

"Vanity is very unbecoming in a witch," Hecate says lowly, her eyes never leaving Pippa's.

"But along with pink, not against the Witches' Code," Pippa responds to the insult with a smug smile on her face before turning back to the girls, "So, which one of you girls is competing against my school?" she asks excitedly.

Hecate stands there tense, loathing the woman next to her. Her eyes travel over the girls watching Ethel Hallow step forward, but she can't help letting her eyes travel over to Lena. She feels like it's been so long since she's seen her, spoken to her, or was close to her; the girl avoiding her and shying away from any contact the woman has tried to make. Her attention is again diverted when Mildred introduces herself, having to quickly interrupt the girl as to not let her non-magical background shine through.

"Hubble," Pippa says thoughtfully, "I believe I don't know who-"

"Mildred comes from a family of witches based in the far seas," Hecate suddenly says, her wide eyes watching Mildred.

"The far seas!"

As Hecate lets out a hum of agreement Lena and Esme share yet another look, giving one another a confused look which Miss Hardbroom catches. She raises her eyebrows at them, urging them not to say anything and the two girls quickly look away.

"I look forward to seeing you in action, Mildred," Pippa says with a warm smile.

As Ethel begins to speak, Esme turns to Lena, "What do you think that was about?"

"She probably just wants them to seem like they are the best … coming from a non-magical family isn't the best," Lena whispers, glancing quickly at Miss Hardbroom who is indeed watching her closely.

"I told you, HB's competiveness is like Ethel's but with bat drool amplifying it," Esme says with a chuckle.

They watch Miss Pentangle introduce her competitors, a young boy and girl, the girls fawning over the boy and Ethel for the first time becomes speechless. Everyone around her chuckles lightly at the sight before Miss Hardbroom dismisses everyone to lunch. Pippa ushers her two students off to follow the others as Hecate lingers behind to corner Lena as Esme walks ahead of her friend.

"I'd like to have a moment … alone," Hecate whispers as her hand goes to the small of the girl's back to try and lead her along.

Lena tenses, shifting away from the woman as she turns to her, "I told you what I want," she says softly.

"Lena," Hecate says lowly, trying to coerce her student.

"Then we have nothing to speak about," Lena says before walking off, a look of hurt on her face that Hecate still won't give her the answers.

Hecate can do nothing in that moment but stand there with a furrowed brow as she watches her student walk away and rejoin her classmates. She crosses her arms over her chest before transferring off to somewhere else in the castle.

…

Lunch is over and Lena roams the halls on her own this time as Esme tries to help her sister prepare for the competition. As she walks through the stone corridors, doing her best to avoid a certain someone, she hears Mildred and Miss Pentangle talking. When she turns round a corner she sees them, but then both students freeze when they hear Miss Hardbroom's voice boom through the halls.

"I have to go!" Mildred exclaims as she runs off.

Both Pippa and Lena look to the end of the hall where they see Hecate emerge from one of the side hallways that branch into the main one they are in. Pippa stand up straighter, her eyes boring into Hecate as Lena walks to stand closer to the pink clad witch. Hecate glares at first but then falters upon seeing Lena there, her eyes flickering between the two before getting an uneasy look in them as she turns to walk off.

"Always so intense isn't she," Pippa says as she turns to the girl beside her. Having saw her approach before Mildred ran off.

"Intense is one way to put it," Lena says softly, a small smile playing on her lips, "I'm Lena Winters by the way," she says as she greets in the customary way, "Well met."

"Well met, Lena," Pippa says greeting her back with a smile,"Ah, so you're Jasper's older sister."

"I am," Lena says with a soft laugh, "I hope he's behaving himself."

"He is, I had the pleasure of meeting your parents at Parent's Evening," Miss Pentangle says with a soft smile, "Lovely couple," and Lena can hear the sarcasm in the woman's voice and laughs with her.

"By the looks of it you're in your final year?" Miss Pentangle asks.

"Yes," Lena says excitedly her eyes roaming over the woman.

"How exciting," the woman responds with a bright smile as she links arms with the girl and they continue walking, "Any plans for after graduation?"

"I'm not sure yet," Lena says distantly, with whatever is going on with Hecate and herself she had considered touring with a ballet company after graduation.

"Ah there is still time," Pippa says reassuringly as she pats the girl's hand.

They walk together like this for awhile, chatting about anything and everything when suddenly Pippa blurts something out.

"We were friends you know, Hecate and I," she says suddenly, "Best friends even … before she abandoned me."

Lena looks to the woman with a furrowed brow, confused.

"How?"

"We were meant to do a doubles broomstick water skiing display, she had grown a bit distant the days before but I didn't think she wouldn't not show up all together," she explains, "Never spoke again after that … but that's all in the past, suppose I just needed to get it off my chest."

The woman gives a small laugh, which sounds mixed between bitter and still hurting. Would Hecate do that to Lena, just leave her behind? Lena shakes her head and tries not to think about it.

"She likes you …" Pippa says then as she looks to the girl, having stopped walking now.

"Wh-what?" Lena asks nervously, she was sure no one but Esme knew.

"Hecate, she favors you. I can see it in her eyes, you must be an exceptional student for her to take such a liking," Pippa explains.

Lena lets out a small sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing as she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I suppose," Lena says with a shrug, "But I try as hard as any girl here to make the grade."

"I'm sure you do," Pippa says softly, reaching up and tucking some hair behind the girl's ear. Smirking at the blush the action leaves in its wake, "You should run along to dinner, dear."

Lena looks up at the woman, clearing her throat slightly as she nods and quickly walks off. _I'm reading too much into it, it was just a gesture,_ Lena thinks to herself as her jawline still tingles where the blonde woman let her thumb graze the skin ever so softly.

…

Hecate watches Lena enter the dining hall for dinner and glares as Pippa enters not too far behind her. She had seen them in the hallway together and did not like it. Suddenly her arm was being shaken lightly by someone next to her, and when she broke from her trance she saw Ada looking at her.

"I asked if you thought it would be a good idea, I think the girl's would enjoy it," Ada says with a smile.

"Would what be a good idea," Hecate asks in a low tone, confusion showing on her face.

"A Halloween party here with Miss Pentangle's students as well, the girls would love it," Ada repeats, her smile never wavering.

"What? Why?" Hecate asks, shock in her voice as she fully faces Ada now.

"Well why not? Let all the kids have a good time, promote school togetherness and friendship," She explains with her all knowing smile, "I think it's a wonderful idea! We can get a band to play, all the girls can dress up-"

"No ceremonial robes?" Hecate asks almost scandalized.

"Why not let them have fun," Ada says as she pats Hecate's hand, "I'll talk to Miss Pentangle and if all goes well we will announce it after the Bee."

Hecate looks back out to the crowd of children with a stern look on her face, her eyes instantly resting on the only thing she can focus on … Lena.

…

The competition is about to start any time now, the three of them waiting in the wings nervously. Mildred, Ethel, and Hecate stand together waiting for it all to begin, Hecate fidgeting very nervously as she turns to the girls.

"Ethel, you must take the lead in each round," she explains sternly, "Mildred, you must do absolutely nothing."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," both of the girls respond as they straighten their cloaks.

"This is precisely what happens when you let a girl from a non-witching family represent the school," Hecate whispers harshly.

"My Bees are ready," Miss Pentangle suddenly announces from behind them.

"As. Are. Mine." Hecate says lowly through gritted teeth as she stands straighter upon seeing the pink woman.

"Let the buzzing commence!" Pippa exclaims excitedly.

Everyone walks out now, the students taking up their posts at the tables and cauldrons as Hecate and Pippa sit either side of Miss Cackle at the head table. She doesn't even listen as her eyes scan the crowd of girls for Lena. Her mind has been relentless, fighting with herself on what's happened, the spell Lena found, and trying to find the best way to even approach what could be happening between them. _Soul mates_ , her mind has repeated the word like a broken record, soul mates with one of her students. Is it even possible? Of course it is, binding of magic and the soul wouldn't care about such trivial things as age. When her eyes settle on her intended target she is surprised to find pale green ones meeting her own dark orbs. Hecate sits up a little straighter in her chair and holds her gaze for a moment before having to set her eyes on the competing students.

So far Cackle's was excelling, they had just won round 2 and were swiftly moving in the next round with Ethel still performing the spells. When Hecate feels eyes on her she glances out to the audience where Lena sits, but finds the girl turned and whispering something to Esmeralda. She still feels the sensation of someone staring at her and chances a glance over beside her; when she turns her head slightly she finds Pippa now holding her gaze with a sculpted eyebrow arched in suspicion. Had she seen her? She couldn't know from a single glance could she? When she looks forward Ethel is handing her and Ada a goblet.

Hecate waits for their chairs and table to rise after Miss Hallow says the spell, but much to her dismay it doesn't happen which now gives the Hawthorne boy a chance to take the round. When they lift Hecate can't help but frown as Pippa cheers for her student. Luckily the intermission comes and Hecate quickly leaves the room to pull herself together, she turns to see Lena walking out into the hallway now.

"Ethel is doing well," Lena says in an attempt to make small talk, her heart aching.

"Yes. We should win as long as Mildred stays back," Hecate says softly as she watched the girl, her eyes moving up and down the length of her body before meeting her eyes again.

Both of them definitely thinking about the kiss, the way they felt and their bodies reacted to one another.

"You should give Mildred a chance, I bet she'd do well given the opportunity," Lena says with a sigh as she looks back into the hall, Mildred seems to have wandered off.

Hecate scoffs at the notion, waving her hands in a dismissive manner.

"You gave me a chance," Lena says as she looks back to the woman, "I was rubbish at potions when I first got here, and pretty much at everything else. Had you not decided to give me tutoring lessons I probably wouldn't have gotten any better."

Hecate softens when she hears that, remembering the late evenings in the potions lab with failed after failed potion until finally Lena had gotten one right. She took off from there, excelling far beyond her peers and almost to her own professional level. It was hard for Hecate not to look at Lena like an equal instead of a student.

"We should go back, they will be starting again soon," Lena says softly before walking back in.

The Potions Mistress fighting the urge to pull the girl back out and into her waiting arms, with a sigh she heads back in as well.

"Let's start the final round!" Ada exclaims excitedly, the score standing tied.

"Uh, just a moment Miss Cackle," Pippa says suddenly, holding up a finger to pause the competition, she has the rule book open, "I'd like to draw your attention to the rules, namely paragraph four clause five."

"I'm well aware of the rules, Miss Pentangle," Miss Cackle says with a light laugh.

Hecate looks to the woman with wide eyes in suspicion, _What is she up to?!_

"Well the rules clearly state whoever took part in the penultimate round cannot participate in the final spell," Miss Pentangle explains, pointing out the rule.

Lena watched as both Hecate and Ethel look over to Mildred with their eyes wide with horror at the news.

"She has a point," Miss Cackle says reluctantly, "Mildred, could you step forward, please?"

"Me?" Mildred says surprised as she looks up to the judge's table.

Lena watches as Mildred looks between Ethel and Miss Cackle in disbelief, her eyes going past them both and settling on a very rigid Miss Hardbroom.

"And Sapphire, could you do the same?" Miss Pentangle asks of her own student who sat out for the other rounds.

As the students swap spaces Lena can see Miss Hardbroom lean back in her chair and say something to Miss Pentangle. Her jaw clenched and brow furrowed deeply as she speaks to the pink witch, who actually takes it quite well and when she speaks Lena can see Hectae's eyes widen in shock at whatever come back was spoken. Miss cackle, sensing the awkwardness, clears her throat and announces the next and final round to begin. Secretly Lena is crossing her fingers for Mildred, hoping she pulls through and earns the school a victory.

Miss Hardbroom cannot keep her eyes off Mildred, watching her every move like a hawk, but she can feel eyes on her and she knows to whom they belong. She longs to look up and meet those pale green eyes but she can't tear her own dark ones away from the student competing.

Soon enough the competition is over and Lena found herself walking to wear the first years were waiting for their Mistress so that she could properly congratulate Mildred. As she got closer to the room she saw Mildred walking down the hall and followed her.

"Hey I came to congratulate you," Lena started but was cut off by the younger girl.

"Shh! They'll hear us," Mildred said as she motioned for Lena to look into the room as well.

When Lena peered in over Mildred's shoulder she was met with a very tense Miss Hardbroom standing next to an equally tense Miss Pentangle. They seemed to be discussing what happened that tore them apart.

"I should probably tell you that I offered Mildred a scholarship," Miss Pentangle says hesitantly.

Lena looks down at Mildred, the latter being far too engrossed in the conversation to notice.

Hecate says nothing as Pippa shifts nervously, finding an excuse to leave the apprehensive situation. But before she can leave she pauses and turns back to the dark woman.

"You were my best friend, Hecate," Pippa says softly, her voice sounding so broken in that moment, "And then after that night, with the spell, you suddenly stopped talking to me, why?"

"You didn't want me getting in your way," Hecate snaps, a look of recognition on her face at the mention of a spell.

"I didn't care what the results were, you were still my best friend," Pippa says softly, taking a step towards the woman.

"But I thought-" Hecate starts but is cut off.

"What? That because of what that dream showed or what we found out that I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore?" Pippa asks condescendingly.

Hecate looks back to the woman, her face expressionless but her eyes showing the vulnerability she's feeling.

"All this time we've spent hating each other," Pippa says softly, "I've missed you Hiccup."

Hectae goes rigid at the nickname and Lena can't help but feel this odd pang her in her chest, similar to the one she felt watching Hecate with Miss Darkside. Hecate suddenly softens, her eyes welling with tears.

"I've missed you too, Pipsqueak," Hecate chokes out.

Both Mildred and Lena watch as the woman suddenly embrace. Lena frowns slightly as she stands up straighter from her spying position with Mildred. The movement enough for Hecate to catch in peripheral vision, causing her to suddenly pull away from Pippa when she spots the two girls in the doorway who at least have the decency to start running away when caught. Not long though until they hear heeled boots clicking against the stone behind them.

"I hear Miss Pentangle's offered you a scholarship," Hecate says softly as she reaches the two, trying to compose herself.

Mildred nods as the two turn to face their Deputy Headmistress, the woman's eyes flickering to Lena for a moment before looking back to Mildred.

"And have you considered her offer?" Hecate asks as she clears her throat.

"Yes," Mildred says confidently.

Not missing a beat Miss Pentangle transfers directly in front of them, turning to Lena and winking as she smirks at the girl.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" she says excitedly as she turns to Mildred.

Hecate frowns when she sees the way Pippa acts with Lena but instead turns back to Mildred for her answer and pretending to not have noticed.

"I want to stay here," Mildred says with a smile, "I like being the odd one out."

Hecate looks surprised, but Pippa merely smiles knowingly at the first year as Mildred turns to her.

"Thank you for the offer, though," Mildred says politely.

"You're welcome," Miss Pentangle says with a soft smile before turning to Lena, "The scholarship is there, maybe you'd like to finish your last year out at Pentangles with your brother."

Lena looks at the woman a bit shocked, the smile on her face making her blush lightly under her freckles. Hecate frowns when Pippa offers, looking between the two of them with a scowl and furrowed brow as she watches Lena blush.

"Oh, I um, I'd have to think about it," Lena says hesitantly, "Thank you though."

Pippa nods, "Well I'd best be off now, but I'll see you all again very soon for the Halloween party!" she says excitedly before turning to go.

Mildred excuses herself and leaves Lena and Hecate together, alone in the small side hallway.

"You aren't actually considering taking her offer," Hecate says lowly, turning to fully face the girl.

"Depends, I suppose," Lena says as she crosses her arms over her chest, remembering the conversation between the two women.

"On what exactly?" Hecate asks, her tone unamused that the girl would even give it thought.

"You," says Lena bluntly, her tone bold and final as she turns and walks off.

Hecate watches the girl, the urge getting even stronger to go after her but the conversation between her and Pippa keeps playing in her head. How had she forgotten she cast that spell with her, the very one Lena had found in the library with Esme. That same book her and Pippa checked out, smuggling the supplies from the potions room and brewing. Pippa had seen her intended that night while all Hecate saw was black, until this year. She hadn't put two and two together, or rather hadn't wanted to, which would force her to admit to herself what she suspected all along. Lena was her soul mate.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! A fast update, even i'm impressed with myself lol. I think it's easier for me to write the original chapters, but the episode chapters are so vital to the plot right now but I love getting to do these original ones! A little shorter than the last one, but I hope you all still like it! Also make sure you listen to the song "Like the Living Dead" by Ms. Triniti! I love this song and knew it was going to be a part of a halloween chapter :D

Same disclaimers as before, I own nothing except Lena Winters!

Please Enjoy and let me know what you think! I really love hearing from my readers!

...

To say the students were excited for the Halloween party was an understatement. Most of the older girls had sent messages home, pleading for fancy dresses and accessories for the party, and most parents had obliged with packages after packages of the things the girls would need. Everyone buzzed and gossiped about the boys coming for the party but Lena's mind had only been on one person. She wanted to make a statement tonight and she knew her dress she got would not disappoint. Esme was in her dorm with her, the two girls getting ready together as they put the finishing touches on their hair and makeup.

Esme's long blonde hair fell in loose curls that framed her face, a light pink lipstick to compliment her natural toned eye makeup. Lena kept her shoulder length hair straight but had the sides pinned back in twists to keep it out of her face, her makeup more on the darker side with a dramatic smoky eye and dark red lipstick. Lena got up and grabbed her dress, steeping into it and shimmying it up her body before Esme came over to zip it up. The flowy, floor length black skirt coming up to meet a black jeweled belt, from the belt formed lace that traveled up over a sweet heart dress top and up to her neck to form a sheer high neck line. A stark contrast to Esmarelda's pale lavender dress that stopped just before her knees, littered with embroidered flowers and lace all of the skirt. The two girls smiled at each other, excitement bubbling over for the both of them.

"She's going to die when she sees you," Esme says softly as she cups her friend's cheeks.

"You think so?" Lena asks nervously.

Lena hadn't told her about the kiss, but the blonde knew there was tension between her friend and teacher and guessed it had to do with Miss Hardbroom over hearing them in the library.

"I know so," Esme says with a bright, reassuring smile as she drops her hands to smooth out her own dress, "Come on, the party will have already started!" Esme grabs Lena's hand in her own and pulls her from the dorm and they both make their descent to the party in the main hall.

Hecate had decided against her better judgment to forgo her traditional Halloween robes and go for something a bit more … lavish. She still kept her hair in a tight bun, but dramatized her normal winged eyeliner and wore a bit darker or a lipstick, a red so deep it almost looked black. The dress she chose fit her body like a glove, the black fabric scattered with lace and jewels hugged her curves tightly until letting the fabric flow in a trumpet shape at her knees. The long sleeves sheer and lacey as they trailed up to more sheer fabric covering the sweetheart neckline in a scoop neck lined with more of that delicious black lace. She wasn't entirely sure what had made her choose the dress but in the back of her mind she knew exactly why she chose it.

She had been ready an hour prior to the dance, having to be there early anyhow for chaperone duties. Both Ada and Miss Drill had commented on her apparel, saying they were glad she had let go of tradition for a night. The party had already been going on for half an hour when Pippa and her students arrived, boys and girls of all ages mingling now with the Cackle's students. Pippa had gone for her usual and trademark pink but a very pastel shade, off the shoulder straps made of fabric flowers bled into matching flowers and gold leaves at the neckline and bodice, before fading out down the full skirt that reaches the floor. Pippa winks at Hectae from across the room before making her way over.

"Well met Hecate," she says with a mischievous smirk, "I must say you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, Pippa," Hecate says as she greets her.

"Now I know you didn't get this dressed up for me, so who is the lucky someone?" Pippa asks with that knowing smile.

"Excuse me?" Hecate asks taken aback, clearing her throat as she fights the blush creeping into her cheeks, "I don't know what you mean."

Before Pippa can say anything the band starts up and the children scream and cheer as the begin dancing. Pippa watches as Hecate's eyes scan the crowd of students in a way that lends to more than a chaperone would, she knows who the dark witch is looking for and she is awaiting the same arrival. About a full hour into the party some of the older students begin to arrive and Hecate freezes when Lena enters the room. Hecate unabashedly lets her eyes roam over the girl, taking in how grown up she looks out of her school uniform. The dress hugging the developed body you wouldn't know was under her school frock, the dark makeup dramatic and effective as she walks into the hall, her hand laced with Esme's. Lena hasn't spotted Hecate yet and the woman is just fine with observing her for now.

Pippa shifts next to Hecate when Lena enters, she looks over to see how Hecate reacts and in that moment all of her suspicions are confirmed, but she won't let up that easily. Her eyes turn back to the girl and she smirks at the dress of choice.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" Pippa leans in and whispers to Hecate.

The dark woman snaps her head towards Pippa, looking at her with wide eyes and furiously pink cheeks.

"What?" Hecate mutters out, all her energy poured into not stuttering.

The music slowly fades and soon the lead singer is speaking, "Your fellow student Lena Winters performing Like the Living Dead!"

Everyone cheers as the music starts, Lena taking her place at the microphone with a devilish smile on her face,

 _The freaks are out_  
 _Right about the stroke of midnight_  
 _It's a full moon_  
 _We're getting ready for a big fright_

Pippa smiles as she watches Hecate, the latter trying her best not to look away at this moment.

"I see the way you look at her, Hiccup," Pippa says lowly, Lena still singing in the background.

"At who?" Hecate asks, her voive a bit higher than usual.

 _The creeps are crawling_  
 _The Boogie Man's balling_  
 _Following the sound of the werewolf's calling_  
 _Bring your own blood_  
 _'Cause we'll be getting torn up tonight_  
 _The monsters ball is the place to be_  
 _Clacking bones with the R._

"Don't play daft, Hecate, it doesn't suit you," Pippa says in a firm tone, before letting her eyes wander to the person in question.

Hecate watches Pippa turn to Lena on stage and she lets herself do the same, her eyes raking over and boring into the girl. Her chest feels tight and as she watches the girl sing their eyes finally meet and she feels something else that she knows she shouldn't feel for a student. Lust.

 _There will be dancing, grooving_  
 _Howling at the moon_  
 _The beat will rattle your bones_  
 _There'll be rolling, rockin'_  
 _Get up out your coffins_  
 _Ain't nobody going home_  
 _DJ Boogieman spins a spooky jam_  
 _Then we lose our heads_  
 _No one parties like the living dead_

Lena's eyes close now as she gets into the song, belting out the chorus as the students jump and dance around.

Pippa turns back to Hecate, the other woman still watching the girl as her one hand clenches a chair so tightly her knuckles are turning white. Pippa smirks because she's never seen Hecate so bent out of shape over someone. Lena looks between them now though and Hecate looks back to Pippa who is holding the girl's gaze, a low growl forming in Hecate's throat.

 _The crypt is hot_  
 _Selector's causing a commotion_  
 _Don't ask wha_  
 _They're putting in the magic potion_  
 _The monsters ball is the place to be_  
 _Clacking bones with the R._

As Lena launches again into the chorus Pippa looks back to meet her friend's gaze.

"She won't be a student for long, Hiccup," she says lowly, "And from what I hear she's fair game."

Hecate's eyes grow wide and her face pales in color, "I beg your Pardon?!"

This only causes Pippa's smirk to grow dark and wicked as she leans in closer to Hecate, her face centimeters from her ear. To anyone else they would look like good friends, but Pippa unleashes a whispered threat.

"If you don't make a move, Hecate, I surely will," she whispers softly into her companion's ear.

Pippa moves away, winking at the frozen woman before moving to walk about the party and talk to some other teachers. Hecate only looks back to the stage when she notices the song ending, and music fading out. She watches as Lena leaves the stage, Esme hugging her tightly with a bright smile, other girls giving her compliments as she passes. Hecate finds her feet moving before her mind registers the action and soon she is in front of the girl.

"Well Miss Winters," she starts, her tone low and sultry as her eyes rake over the form in front of her, "So you sing as well?"

"I'm full of surprises," Lena quips back, a smirk playing on her lips.

Hecate can't help but smirk, trying to stay composed since students and teachers surround them. She feels that tightening her chest again, wanting to reach out and pull the girl close, wanting to reach out and do much more to the student in front of her. Her eyes darken even more before she clears her throat. Lena can't look away, her own pupils dilating as she quickly looks over the woman in front of her, taking in the curves from the tight dress.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hecate asks, her voice laced with desire as she watches the girl look her over.

"Yes," Lena says lowly, and they both know neither is referring to the party.

Hecate opens her mouth to say something else, taking a small step to bring them closer, but when a few enchanted pumpkins bounce between them she looks to see they originated from Mildred, Maud, and Enid. The latter party looking guilty as they turn and run away, Lena's soft giggle rings in Hecate's ears as she looks back to the student.

"Excuse me," Hecate says with a sigh before stalking off after the girls.

...

The party was going wonderfully, her dress had the reaction she hoped for, and she couldn't have even dreamed she'd see Hecate in something so wonderful as that dress. It took all of her power not to keep openly staring at the woman's body, though Hecate didn't seem to mind or keep herself from looking over Lena. The girl had stepped out into the hallway for some air and to get away from some of the noise, she considered going to find Hecate who had disappeared to check the halls for older students who might be looking from some _alone time._

"Having a nice time?" a voice asks from behind Lena, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

Lena turns, surprised to find Pippa standing beside her. She turns to face the woman, her eyes taking in the pale pink dress and exposed collarbone.

"I am," Lena says with a light smile.

"Walk with me?" Pippa suddenly asks as she offers her arm, linking it like the first time they walked together.

They walked through the halls further from the party as they chatted quietly about the party, about school, and about anything. As the reached a smaller corridor Pippa suddenly stop walking, spinning Lena into the stone corner and walking closer to the girl. Their bodies pressed close but not quite touching as Pippa's arm came up to box Lena against the stone. The girl let out a quiet gasp as her back hit the stone, her breath hitching as she feels the woman press against her slightly, watching the hand come to rest against the stone by her head and trapping her in.

"An exquisite little thing you are," Pippa whispers as she finally presses their bodies together, "The things I could do to you …"

Lena blushes red at the comment as she looks away, stuttering to try and form even a single word.

"I um, I'm a, I'm not sure I," her attempts at anything coherent failing as she tries, a low chuckle cutting her off.

"A virgin," Pippa says, her tongue darting out to lick her lips quickly, "even sweeter still," she says with a low tone as her hand moves from the wall to run a single painted nail down Lena's jawbone.

Lena stands there frozen at the admission she hadn't even gotten out, her skin tingling at the feeling of Pippa's touch. Her pale eyes moving up to meet the ones in front of her again.

"Then the sweet things I could teach you …" Pippa mutters softly, her eyes flickering to the lips in front of her.

She drops her hand back to the wall, keeping her catch trapped in. Her eyes roam the ones on front of her to try and read anything. She laughs again, moving her hand now to Lena's waist and pulling her close.

"Such a timid creature," Pippa whispers as she leans her face in, "Once you learn the things I have to teach you, then you won't be so timid."

"And how are you going to teach me?" Lena asks hesitantly, her voice wavering slightly as she tenses in Pippa's hold.

"Unfortunately not in person as I do have a school to run," she says as she takes a step back, releasing her hold on the girl, "But look out for my letters, they will be most _illuminating_."

Lena staggers back, her breath shallow and fast as she watches the woman wink at her before walking off. She lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding as she leans her head back against the stone, speechless.

...

Hecate sighed as she continued to stalk through the halls; she had indeed found two pairs of students so far who had tried to hide their mischievous behaviors in the dark corridors and corners of the school. As she descends down a spiral staircase a flash of pink catches her eye. She stops near a window and gasps at what she sees across the way in the adjacent hallway. Her blood runs cold when she sees Pippa press herself against emher /emLena, their bodies flush together as Pippa speaks. Hecate cant hear what they're saying but can see their mouths move as they converse, her hands balling into fists and jaw clenching as nimble hands wrap around the girl's wasit and pulls her close.

It felt like an agonizingly long time that Hectae stood and watched the encounter, her breath deep as her chest tightens and she walks furiously to the main hall near the party. She sees Pippa round the corner now as well, but no sight of Lena. The woman tries to merely walk past Hecate, the latter grabbing her by the wrist tightly and pulling her to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hecate says lowly through gritted teeth.

"Whatever could you mean Hiccup?" Pippa asks with fake innocence before leaning in close, "I told you, don't test my intentions."

Hecate lets the woman go, Pippa smiling as she walks off and back to the party. As she walks into the crowd Lena rounds the same corner, almost colliding into the dark witch.

"Oh! Sorry," Lena says as she takes a step back and looks up to find its Hecate," I um .."

She's at a loss for words as Hecate looks down to her with a dark and angry glare, her chocolate brown eyes looking more like obsidian black in this moment. Lena pales and looks guilty, the fear in her eyes causing Hecate to soften slightly.

"We need to talk," Hecate says lowly, her tone strict as she tries to lead Lena away.

"I'll talk to you when you give me what I want," Lena says with a bit more confidence as she pulls herself away from the woman.

"And are you ready for what I have to tell you?" Hecate suddenly snaps.

The question catches Lena off guard, is she ready? She has been thinking about what it all means, trying to put pieces together, but not really acknowledging what they might mean. Lena isn't a stupid girl, but is she sure she's ready to put truth to her suspicions. She watches Hecate, wishing for something or anything to happen in this moment. Wanting so badly to hug her, to kiss her, to even just stand close enough their fingers brush together.

Hecate's eyes grow dark once more with need, lust, and wanting. To stake claim over what is hers, to put an end to the silly dance their doing. She steps closer to the girl and even considers transferring somewhere with her, but she sighs. She needs Lena to come to her; she won't put the weight of this on someone who

"Go back to the party Miss Winters," she says with a sigh, her tone low and final.

Lena lingers, stepping closer for a second before looking away confused and almost hurt and walking back into the sea of students.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I decided to write one more chapter for the halloween party! Then we go back to following some episodes. Will they finally go back to each other? What happens when Agatha comes back? What will Pippa's letters say?!

Same Disclaimers as before, I own nothing except for Lena!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all!

...

Lena walked back into the party with a confused and hurt look on her face, but she tried to mask it away as she looked up and saw Esme approaching her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the blonde asks softly, pulling Lena in close so that they can hear each other over the music.

"Yeah, I just ... I'm fine," Lena says with a forced smile.

"Where did you disappear to?" Esme asks curiously.

"Oh, I just needed to get some air is all," Lena says nonchalantly, walking with Esme to the drinks table to change the subject.

As they reach the table Lena looks up and sees Hecate walking back into hall, her eyes roaming over the students like a hawk as she watches for mischief. As her eyes scan they lock with pale green ones and she freezes for a moment before looking away; Lena frowns slightly but turns back to Esme who has a knowing look in her eye but she doesn't say anything. Esme opens her mouth to start a conversation but is interrupted when someone taps on Lena's shoulder. The girl turns around to find a tall boy around her age looking down at her with a smirk; he holds his hand out to her.

"May I offer you a dance?" he says with a smile, his voice smooth and confident.

Esme looks on excitedly, nudging Lena with her elbow and nodding her head in what she thinks is subtlety. Lena laughs lightly at her friend and catches Hecate's nervous glare from over her friend's shoulder. She turns back to the boy and nods her head,

"Sure, I'd be delighted," Lena says with a small smile.

The boy smiles and leads her to the dance floor, walking right past his headmistress who looks a bit confused as they pass. Pippa watches them with a furrowed brow, meeting Lena's eyes and almost wanting to snatch the girl back. The boy spins her around and pulls her in, placing his hand awkwardly on her waist. He smiles sheepishly as the now slower music begins, and takes a step to start leading her. He instantly steps on her toes and Lena hisses lightly but gives him a reassuring smile only to have her other foot stepped on.

In the distance Hecate stands rigid, her body tensing as she watches the clumsy boy dancing with her sweet Lena. Her thoughts travel back to the night she watched Lena dance, the grace and poise as she moved around the room, now all of it complete smothered by this foolish excuse for a man. She hears someone clear their throat next to her and she looks over to see Ada standing beside her.

"The party has turned out wonderfully!" she says with a bright smile, "I was so happy too when Lena approached me about wanting to perform a number, she was lovely wasn't she?"

Ada watches Hecate closely, the look of shock upon her face at the woman before going rigid and looking out into the crowd of students again.

"Yes, I suppose she did a nice job," Hecate says as flatly as she can.

"Those lessons Miss Bat has been giving her have definitely paid off," Ada says with a hum, a small smile forming at the look of confusion from Hecate.

"Lessons? What lessons?" the tall woman asks confused.

"Singing lessons, began last year some time I believe," Ada says thoughtfully, watching Hecate with that knowing gaze.

Hecate looked back out into the crowd in what she thought was a disinterested way, but her eyes immediately found Lena and she hissed lightly under her breath as she watched that foolish boy continue to attempt dancing with the girl.

"Are you alright Hecate?" Ada asks lightly, a small smirk playing on her lips as she watches the woman, "You seem bothered."

"It's … nothing," Hecate says sternly, turning back to the woman, "I suppose I should check the halls again."

"Ah, to be young again," Ada says with a sigh before laughing, "Heaven forbid they share a few kisses in the corridors."

"It's inappropriate," Hecate says lowly before turning and leaving the hall once more.

Lena watched with a slight frown as Hecate began leaving the main hall again, the boy stepping on her foot rather roughly this time.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she jumped back.

This was enough, the last thing she needed was some oaf damaging her foot and her dancing career should she take that path. The boy incessantly apologized as he tried to get her to dance again.

"No, that was enough, I'd like to keep two working feet if you don't mind," Lena said rather harshly even though she hadn't meant to, "Thank you for the dance …" she added as she began to walk away.

Just before she made it back to Esmeralda another boy her age stepped in front of her, stopping her from advancing any further.

"You just need a real man to show you how to dance," he says with an arrogant smirk.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked, shocked by his attitude, "No thank you."

She tries to push by him but he grabs her arm and pulls her back, catching Esme's worried look.

"You'll like it, you know you want to," he says as he pulls her to the dance floor, further off to the side where some kids are dancing but not many.

The secluded are made Lena nervous as she tried to pull away, the boy pulling her in tightly against him.

"The less you struggle the more you'll like it," he cooed lowly, his hand definitely leaving a bruise in her wrist.

"Let me go," Lena says lowly through gritted teeth.

The boy only pulls her in tighter as they start to dance, an arrogant smirk on his face as he spins her around. In which Lena takes the moment to look for Esme again, who unfortunately has vanished. The boy is too strong for her and she hopes her friend went to get help. She still tries to push the boy off of her but he only pulls her in even closer and holds her wrist even tighter.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Lena exclaims as she keeps trying to escape his grasp.

The exclamation seeming to only spur him on further.

"I can make you feel better," he says as his hand on her back moves lower, his face leaning in towards her own.

She turns her face away and closes her eyes as he leans in, attempting to kiss her. Just as his hand starts to graze her from behind she opens her eyes and spots Hecate over his shoulder and she gives her a pleading look, begging for her help. The woman begins to quickly walk over, mouth opening to speak before Lena is suddenly torn away from the boy.

"That is quite enough!" Pippa suddenly exclaims, "I expect better from my students! This behavior will absolutely not be tolerated!"

Lena watches the woman, looking to see Esme standing sheepishly behind her. She looks out again to see Hecate coming to stand behind the boy, glaring at him before looking to Lena.

"You will be transferred back immediately and we will see what your parents have to say about this behavior and your suspension," Pippa says in a low tone that makes the boy pale whiter than a ghost.

He tried to stutter out an excuse, something along the lines of how Lena wanted it, asked him to do it and Pippa had to hold the girl back from lunging out and hitting the boy.

"I find that very hard to believe Mister Spruce, I don't want to hear any more of those lies from your mouth," she says in a warning before waving her hand and transferring him back to Pentangle's.

Pippa looks to Lena, Hecate standing close behind the girl now as well. She looks her over before Hecate finally speaks.

"Are you alright Miss Winters?" Hectae asks softly, her tone wavering slightly but only Pippa notices.

Lena nods her head slowly as she rubs the wrist where a nice blue and purple bruise is forming. Hecate's eyes grow wide and dark at the sight, Pippa grabbing the hand into her own to inspect it.

"He did this?!" she exclaims, "He'll be expelled for such a stunt. I am so sorry Lena," she says lowly.

Hecate stands there tense as she watches Pippa hold the girl's hand, Miss Hallow shifting awkwardly amongst them as well. She longs to reach out, to console the girl as well but she isn't sure how to do it. As Pippa inspects the bruise closer Lena turns her head and looks up at Hecate, her eyes pleading again for the woman.

"Why don't we go get some air, hm?" Pippa suggests suddenly, "Help you calm down a bit more."

Lena hesitates, looking between Pippa and Hectae before nodding softly and letting Pippa lead her from the room. They walk out into the courtyard just outside the hall where the party is, you can still even hear the music faintly.

"I truly am sorry Lena," Pippa says with a sigh as they stop walking, "That should never have happened."

"It's okay," Lena says softly, her voice still shaking slightly from the event.

"It is absolutely not okay," Pippa says firmly as she pulls the girl into a hug.

Lena tenses at first before hugging the woman back, a few tears escaping as her mind processes what happened and could have happened if they hadn't stopped him. Pippa pulls the girl back and gently wipes away the tears with her thumb.

"Such an age to be at right now, something like this should be fun, a dance can be so intimate with the right person," Pippa says softly, "may I show you?"

Lena looks up at the woman surprised, her stomach filling with butterflies at the question. She hesitates before slowly nodding, flinching when she feels the hand on her lower back. The woman pauses, watching the girl for any sign she may want to stop, and when there is none she gently grabs Lena's hand in her own before moving closer. She doesn't pull the girl in, but takes a few steps closer as not to make her nervous.

Another slower song starts in the distance, traveling through the windows yet muffled by the stone. Pippa begins to dance with the girl, leading her around slowly and as they spin their bodies move closer together. The way she moved was so mature and sensual, not at all like those boys who tried to dance with her before. Lena looks up sheepishly at Pippa, who smiles softly.

"I know you wish I was someone else in this moment," she says suddenly.

"I, uh," Lena stutters trying to correct her but the woman is right.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I could give you a proper dance," Pippa says with a sigh, her tone raspy and low as her eyes observe the girl in her arms.

Lena leans in closer, resting her head on Pippa's shoulder as she wishes the woman were in fact someone else, Hecate specifically. Her thoughts going back to the night she and the dark woman sort of danced, but most definitely kissed.

"What's going on here?" Hecate suddenly exclaims when she finds the two.

Lena moves away so fast she nearly trips over herself, still as clumsy as ever. Pippa merely shrugs.

"I figured she deserved a proper dance," she says as she approaches the other woman, "I'll give you two a moment," she whispers as she passes her friend.

Lena looks on sheepishly, embarrassed almost at being found like this. Pippa turns and winks at the girl before entering back into the hall to gather her students as the party comes to and end. Hecate looks to Lena now, taking her nervous form in as she walks closer.

"Are you okay?" she asks lightly when she reaches the girl.

Lena nods, calming down slightly when Hecate doesn't yell or scold her for finding her with Pippa. She swallows nervously as she takes in the form fitting dress and dark lip before meeting her eyes.

Hecate hesitates before opening her mouth to say something, and then immediately closing it as if thinking better about what she was going to say. Lena takes a few steps closer, looking to the woman, longing for her to say something or to even embrace her. She missed the woman more than even she knew.

"Mistress …" Lena whispers, her hand grazing the woman's in front of her, as they stood closely together in the crisp autumn air.

Hecate tenses, taking a sharp inhale as she looks down to their hands. Her finger reaches out, wanting to grab onto the one next to it but before they touch she takes a slight step back.

"You should head up to your dorm," she says lowly, her tone laced with something Lena hadn't heard before as the woman's eyes glaze over.

Lena nods, but doesn't look as hurt as before. Will they talk tonight; was Lena ready to discuss the elephant in the room? Was she even ready to accept what she knew might be true?

"Goodnight Miss Hardbroom," Lena whispers, her tone alluding to what they both shared. Dreams.

…

Esme and Lena had walked to their dorms together and the blonde tried her hardest to get her friend to fill her in on what had happened each time Lena had disappeared that night. Lena effectively dodged the question each time and finally to Esme's dismay they bid each other goodnight.

Lena took her time undressing, removing her makeup, and taking down the twists in her hair. She slowly put her pajamas on, it's only a matter of time before she falls asleep and is either faced with avoiding Hecate in the dream world or finally seeing her. Hesitantly she gets into bed, wrapping up in her blanket and closing her eyes as she drifts off to sleep quickly.

Hecate is waiting, she is always waiting, and this time she is relieved when she sees Lena materialize in front of her. She waits for a moment as they both lock eyes, wondering if the girl will leave or stay.

"Hecate …" Lena whispers in a mix of relief and sadness.

They both long for each other, the smallest thing keeping them apart. Yet not small at all, soul mates, it's a lot to take in even if you accept the fate.

"You looked absolutely exquisite tonight," Hecate says lowly, lust making her voice raspy, "I don't think I'm quite done looking at you yet."

Hecate lifts her hand and snaps her fingers together, Lena instantly changing back into her dress and makeup from the party.

"Much better," Hecate says softly as she walks towards the girl.

Lena looks down at her attire and as she looks up she closes her eyes, Hecate realizing she too is back in her party attire but now her hair flows freely down her back and falls over her shoulders.

Hecate chuckles as she reaches Lena, the two of them standing inches away from one another. Lena raises her hand, about to reach out and run a piece of hair through her fingers but she stops. The woman frowning, _back to square one_ , Hecate thought as the girl hesitated and fought with herself.

"I wished it was you," she whispers suddenly.

"Wished what was me?" Hecate asks confused as she takes another small step closer.

"In the courtyard," Lena says softly as she looks up to meet those dark eyes, "I wish I had been dancing with you," she admits, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Hecate's chest tightens at the action, licking her own lips quickly as her eyes move back up to pale green ones.

"We could dance now," Hecate offers, holding her hand out to the girl.

"It's not the same, this isn't real," Lena says sadly.

"It's as real as you and I, dear," Hecate says as she lets her hand drop.

"Hecate," the girl whispers her name again.

Hecate can see the internal battle in those green eyes, because she's already fought it. Soul mates. The word sounds so frightening and so inviting, yet so hard to accept. Her student, the girl she's taught for five years is her soul mate, she had always liked the girl more than the others but just chalked it up to her never ending determination. As she watched the girl grow she knew she couldn't keep her eyes off of her, but she never dared to think the girl would think the same way, it was highly inappropriate after all.

"You have to be ready to hear what I have to say," Hecate warns, "I will be honest, but only if you're ready to hear it."

Her tone is soft and gentle, and Lena meets those dark eyes hesitantly. This is all she's wanted from Hecate, but is she ready now that she knows what ending awaits? She's watched the teacher for years, a crush developing as she got older but who ever thinks something would ever come of it?

Hecate reaches out again, her hand going to cup the girl's cheek but stops centimeters from her skin. She can't bring herself to do it knowing the girl may not want it anymore. _Is it too much for her? Will she leave me behind?_ If only they knew they were thinking the same thoughts.

"I'll be in the potions lab," Hecate says softly as she takes a step back, "Find me when you're ready."

Lena watches the woman walk away, she doesn't transfer herself or snap herself away, actually walks away. The sound of her heels echoing in time with her heart beat, as the sound grows distant. Lena stands there alone, still fighting with herself on what to do before walking to the wall and letting her back slide down. She lifts her kneed to her chest and lays her head on them, still staring at the spot where Hecate stood.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! Gonna be honest, this one was a bit more difficult to write. I just couldn't get some aspects right and I ended up going in a different direction then I had intended but sometimes these things just write themselves.

Same disclaimers as before, I own nothing, except Lena Winters.

Please let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! And thanks so much for all the favorites and follows!

Enjoy!

...

Halloween quickly passed into November as the leaves began to change in color. The morning was early as Lena roamed the halls, pausing at the window to watch the fog roll in on the school grounds. She looked out the window in thought and confusion, isn't it too cold for fog? An answer to her question came stumbling around the corner next to her, Miss Cackle frantically made her way down the hall as she looked out the windows in horror.

"Miss Cackle?" Lena asked nervously, trying to get the frantic woman's attention.

But to no avail as Miss Cackle completely passed by her without so much as a glance. Lena merely shrugged and began to make her way to the main hall for breakfast, her mind wandering as she does the same through the halls. She had yet to seek out Hecate in the dreams, passing by the potions lab night after night in her sleep and knowing the woman was in there. During the day it was much of the same, they were cordial and polite, but Lena did her work and then made herself scarce. She had taken to hiding in the unexplored corners of the library reading and rereading the soul mate dream spell. Exactly what she was experiencing was outlined in simple script with gold lined pages right in front of her, was she ready for it?

Esme smiled and waved Lena over as she entered, but frowned as she and the older girl watched Mildred collide straight into Ethel. Esme shook her head and clapped, wordlessly casting the spell to clean them up, to which Lena smirked and chuckled.

"Show off," she whispered as they sat down.

"I am not!" Esme exclaimed slightly offended, to which Lena just laughed harder.

Her laughter was cut short when Ada suddenly appeared in front of everyone in the dining hall looking nervous.

"Every year group is to go to their next class immediately," she announces firmly, "fifth year girls are to report back to their dorms!"

Lena and Esme look at each other nervously, confusion in everyone's eyes as they all look around at one another.

"The academy is now under lockdown!" Miss Cackle exclaims as she raises her hand and snaps her fingers.

All around them they hear doors and windows lock and seal themselves as the students get up and begin to move from the room and to their designated areas. As they all congregate in the front hall Lena hears Miss Cackle tell Miss Drill to take the first years as she needs Miss Hardbroom to escort the fifth years to the dormitories. Lena finds the woman in the crowd of older girls as she begins to shuffle them out and up the main staircase. Lena stays behind and meets the older woman as they walk up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lena asks softly, looking over to the woman.

"I'm not quite sure, dear," Hectae says lowly.

Her hand reaches up and goes to the small of Lena's back as she leads her up the stairs, and to the woman's relief the girl doesn't move away from the touch. Once at the top she ushers the girls into their respective corridors, saving Lena's for last. Lena follows the other girls down the corridor and finally to her own at the end of the hall, she looks back to Miss Hardbroom who gives her a nod and ushers her inside. She smiles softly when she sees Artemis and Morgana sleeping next to one another on the bed.

"Good, keep those two here," Hecate says suddenly behind her.

Lena turns around surprised to hear her voice and even more shocked to see Hecate entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Lena asks confused as she watches the woman.

"I don't know what's going on but I need you to promise me that you'll stay here and out of trouble," Hecate says a bit frantically as she walks forward and holds the girl firmly by the shoulders.

Lena hesitates before nodding, "I promise," she says softly.

Hecate sighs with relief when she hears those words, part of her wants to pull the girl into a tight hug and never let her go, but she knows her absence will be noted soon. She watches Lena, looking for any sign that the girl might want it too when Lena takes a small step towards her.

"Hecate?" Lena asks softly, her voice shaking with nerves.

"It's going to be okay," she reassures her, "I'll come back to check on you in a bit, I have to go."

Lena frowns but nods her head as she watches the woman leave. Her eyes travel around the room, gazing at the sleeping cats before landing on the neatly sealed letter on her desk. It had arrived earlier this week and from the elegant script on the front she knew exactly whom it was from, and yet she couldn't bring herself to open it. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she walked towards it, picking it up in her hands. Would Pippa go straight into whatever it was the woman wanted to "teach" her, it wouldn't surprise Lena considering how forward she was at the Halloween party. Just as she slid her find between the seal and envelope to open it something caught her eye out in the fog, she walked to the window to try and get a better view and out through a clearing in the fog she saw Mildred and Ethel running across the grounds.

She quickly put the letter back on her desk and went running from her dorm room, "MISS HARDBROOM!" she exclaimed as she ran through the halls. She caught the woman at the end of the corridor to leave the dormitory tower, Hectae turning with wide eyes at hearing her name be yelled in such a frantic manner. When she saw it was Lena she paled slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sound calm, "Are you alright?" she asked lower as she looked the girl over.

As Lena reached her teacher she nearly tripped over her own foot as she slowed from her run, but strong hands and slender fingers gripped her upper arms tightly to keep her from barreling over.

"Mildred … and Ethel …" she said between breaths, "I saw them … outside!"

"Are you sure?" Hecate said, standing upright with a straight and rigid back. Her tone wavering slightly now.

"Is that bad? It looked bad …" Lena says still breathless.

"I'll handle it, go back to your room," Hecate said firmly as she turned and descended the staircase very quickly.

Her suspicions that the girls were missing were confirmed when she ran into a very frantic Miss Drill.

…

Lena paced her room, her confidence for reading the letter dwindling since she'd returned, with a heavy sigh she grabbed the letter once more.

"Like a band-aid," she whispered to herself before ripping the seal open and pulling out its contents.

It was only one page, but Lena wasn't sure what she had expected, her eyes slowly scanned the paper and elegant script as she read the letter.

 _Lena,_

 _I won't apologize for my forward behavior at Halloween, you looked exquisite that night and in due time simple restraints of being a student will no longer apply to you. At such an age where urges take over, you feel things you've never known before, and you find your mind tirelessly plagued with thoughts of someone. You're not alone, and it's completely normal._

 _But … I could sense your tension. Have you longed to have some sort of release or relief? The most obvious choice, my sweet, is to explore yourself. Savor the moments, the feelings, the heightened sensations, and the way your body reacts to the wonderful ministrations. If you wish I can teach you the ways of ultimate release. I look forward to your reply._

 _Yours fondly,_

 _Pippa_

Lena stood there, frozen to the spot as her hands begun to shake. Her eyes read the letter again; her mind in disbelief of what was actually written in front of her. She walked slowly over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, the cats stirring slightly but not waking, reading the letter for a third time. Suddenly there is a light knock at the door and hinges creak as they open; startled Lena quickly shoves the letter under her pillow and stands to face the door.

"Lena?" a firm voice sounds as the woman enters her room, a soft sigh escaping at seeing her still here.

"Yes?" Lena answers, her voice cracking as her eyes dart to the pillow where a corner of the letter is still poking out.

"Are you okay?" Hecate asks hesitantly.

She strides across the room and then stops half way as she becomes insecure about her actions. Hecate looks to Lena, her eyes searching the green ones on front of her for anything in this moment. The girl watches her before taking steps towards her and nodding.

"Fine," she says, offering a light smile.

At this Hecate relaxes, her shoulders dropping slightly as they release the tension. She watches the girl, her dark eyes raking unabashedly up and down the young body in front of her. Her tongue darts out to quickly wet her dark stained lips before returning her gaze to the pale eyes in front of her. She smirks as she watches a light pink blush spread across Lena's cheeks, the girl looking down nervously as some hair falls in her face. Hecate closes the distance and uses a finger under her student's chin to lift the girl's gaze back to her own, before tucking some of the short brown hair behind her ear delicately. Lena swallows, an audible gulp giving away the butterflies swirling around in the pit of her stomach. She clears her throat awkwardly,

"So why are we under lock down?" she asks trying to sound nonchalant.

"The Mists of Time," Hecate says lowly, "Mildred and Ethel have learned first hand the dangers," she says with a sigh, "Anyone who steps out into the mists and does not return the way they came is transported back in time to the last Mists … in the case when the Cackle twins were mere students here themselves."

Lena listened, her eyes growing wide as she processes the information, _Does Esme know what's happened?!_

"Can't someone go and get them?" she questions, her tone getting frantic.

"They've meddled enough," Hecate says as she shakes her head, "We have to be sure they are even back there first …"

Lena looks out the window of her dorm, a shudder traveling down her spine as she watches the Mist swirl about.

"Lena," Hecate says softly, gaining the girl's attention once more, "I've missed you," she whispers.

Lena's eyes grow sad when she hears this, she misses the woman too, but she is still processing the information she's learned. In essence they belong to one another, _I am hers, and she is mine._ That last word echoing in her mind, _Mine_.

"I miss you too," she says hesitantly.

Her stomach erupts in more butterflies as a small smile spreads across the woman's face, and action she hardly gets to see from the dark teacher except for when they can obtain private moments such as this. A forbidden relationship doomed to the shadows, _but not for much longer_ , Lena reminds herself. She wanted this; she liked the teacher, so why is she scared now? Her eyes search the onyx ones in front of her, willing her to say or do anything, but she knows it's her who has to make the move now.

Lena takes a small step forward suddenly wrapping her arms around the slender waist in front of her, hugging the woman tightly. A gasp of surprise slips from Hecate's slightly parted lips as she staggers back, catching and steadying herself before wrapping her arms around the girl and holding her close. Lena lays her head against Hecate's chest, sighing as she revels in the warm and fuzzy feelings she gets from being close to the woman.

Slender fingers reach up and rake themselves through short chocolate hair, her eyes fluttering closed as she gets lost in the moment.

"I have to go," Hecate whispers, smirking when she feels Lena's arms grip her tighter, "I need to go help."

Lena sighs, taking a deep inhale of the sweet aroma that is Hecate. A smokey mix of vanilla and rosewood filling her lungs and making her senses go dizzy. Reluctantly she lets go, taking a small step back from the woman and looking up at her. Hecate hesitates, sucking in her lower lip and nibbling it in thought as she takes another step forward. Their bodies almost flush against the other as she leans in, cupping Lena's cheek gently as her lips brush against the blushing freckled skin. Then it's Lena's turn for shock as she takes a sharp inhale, holding it as soft lips press against her cheek and kiss her delicately.

"I hope to see you tonight," the woman whispers into the girl's ear, her tone low and sultry.

Hecate steps back to see Lena's eyes have closed and her chest is rising and falling quickly. Lena opens her eyes, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest as the blush deepens in color, she can only nod in response. Hecate smirks before transferring away and leaving Lena in her dorm alone once more.

…

Lena paces her dorm, being stuck in here has left her beyond bored even if her stomach still feels filled with butterflies. Her cheek still tingled with the phantom feeling of lips pressed against it. She reaches up and caresses the area, her skin feeling so sensitive under her fingertips. Her mind recalls the letter, the heightened sensations that Pippa had mentioned. Lena sits at her desk as she pulls out a pen and paper, chewing the cap of the pen nervously as she debates responding to the other woman. She blushes at the thought of answering Pippa, would she be honest? Of course she's touched herself, late at night under the covers, but mostly she got too caught up in her own mind or embarrassed to ever really feel anything worth while.

She starts to pen her letter, cringing at her handwriting compared to the elegant script of Pippa's penmanship. Her handwriting wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't on the level of Pippa's or Hecate's for that matter. She explains her plight to the woman, her inability to reach an ending, and how someone has plagued her thoughts. She finishes the letter quickly, feeling both embarrassed and rebellious at the sensitive nature to which they are speaking of. She folds the letter up and cast a spell to make an envelope, she doesn't address it, figuring it would be better to do so right before she sent it.

She tucks it away for now under her pillow with the original letter, and returns to pacing her dorm room. It's been hours now since Hecate was here last and they were still under lock down, that was until her door suddenly opened and Esme poked her head inside.

"Did you hear!?" Esme exclaims, startling the two cats awake. Morgana hissing at the younger blonde as she walks in, "They found Mildred and Ethel, they're back!'

Lena smiles, relieved that they have returned safely, "Please let that mean I can leave this bat forsaken room!" she says with a laugh.

Esme nods and pulls her along out of the room and down the hall, they join a large crowd in the main hall before filtering into the dining hall for dinner. Her eyes scanned the head table, landing her green eyes on the black clad woman sitting straight in her chair. Having not paid attention she nearly ran into Esme who has stopped in front of her to speak with her younger sister. Tripping slightly and regaining her step, she glances back at the head table to find Hecate watching her now, fighting a smirk from forming at her near accident. Lena blushes lightly and smirks embarrassed before sitting down with Esme.

"So I take it things are going better?" Esme whispers, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

"What?" Lena says as she nearly chokes on her water at the question, "What are you talking about?"

Esme rolls her eyes at her friend's attempt to play dumb, "So did she say if she cast the spell yet?"

Lena shifts nervously in her seat across from the blonde, avoiding eye contact a little too much.

"Oh my hat," she whispers, "She did?!" she says louder.

"Hush!" Lena says, reaching across the table and covering Esme's mouth with her hand, "Not here," she hisses.

"Right," says Esme softly, but she's brimming with excitement now.

Lena shakes her head as she rolls her eyes at her friend, she needed to speak to Hecate tonight.

…

The sun had long set, the halls quiet now as the students slept with the only sound being Hecate's heeled boots as she finished her curfew rounds and headed back to her personal room. Waving her hands, her fingers rubbing together as her hair magically undid itself and tumbled down her back. One more snap and she was now in her sleeping gown as she climbed into bed, with the moment today she was eager to go to sleep and see her sweet Lena. _My Lena_.

It didn't take long for her to find herself in her dreams, her potion lab materializing around her, Lena sitting at her spot she takes during classes. Hecate was actually surprised to see her there, sure she'd been hopeful, but she hadn't expected to see the girl there. A smile spread slowly along her face as she sauntered forward to stand in the desk space in front of her.

Lena watched her, shifting anxiously in her seat as the woman walked towards her, thankful for the table between them. She swallowed nervously before blurting out,

"You casted the spell."

Hecate looked at her stunned, had she heard her and Pippa talking?

"I," her words stuck in her throat as she tried to formulate a sentence.

"How come you couldn't see me until this year?" Lena asked in quick succession, cutting off whatever answer Hecate was trying to form.

The woman stood there rigid as she watched the girl, _jumping right into then_.

"Are you going to get bored of me?" Lena asks sadly.

Soul mates meant forever and what if the woman got bored? Would they be able to be with other people? Would they want to?

"What?" Hecate asks even more taken aback, "Of course not! I could never be bored of you, why would you even ask that?" she asks as she furrows her brow.

Lena shrugs as she looks away, but suddenly the environment around them changed and they were now seated on Lena's bed in her dorm. The two sat angled towards each other so their knees brushed together, the feeling giving Lena butterflies.

Hecate uses a long, black painted nail to lift the girl's chin so they are looking at one another.

"Magical maturity," Hecate says softly, "Your magic had to mature before it can interact with someone else's."

Lena looks at her now, her eyes widening as she soaks up the woman finally giving her answers.

"I've seen black since I cast the spell, until the first dream we shared," she explains.

"So you did cast the spell?" Lena asks cautiously.

"Yes," Hecate sighs, "With Pippa. When I saw nothing I thought I had failed, thought she wouldn't want to be friends with a failure … but that's another story."

"Thank you," Lena whispers, reaching out and grabbing Hecate's hand in her own.

Hecate looks down to their hands, her own stomach swirling into knots now.

"This is uh, kind of big deal," Lena says sheepishly, "Soul Mates."

Saying the word out loud makes the whole situation real now, they both stare at each other now.

"Soul mates," Hecate repeats softly.

They both sit there, fingers laced together, and eyes locked on one another.

Lena leans forward slightly, bringing them closer together, "I guess that makes me yours," she whispers.

Hecates eyes flutter closed, a soft and low moan emitting from her slightly parted lips and laced with a light growl. When her eyes open Lena could have sworn the woman's already dark eyes grew darker, want and longing swirling in those brown orbs. Hecate leans in now, their faces inches from one another as warm breath tickles their lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Hecate whispers.

Lena's eyes dart down to the dark stained lips in front of her before gazing back up and nodding. As Hecate moves in even closer, brushing their lips together, Lena's eye close. Suddenly soft lips press against her own, a slender hand trailing up Lena's pale and freckled arm before coming to rest on the back on the back of her neck and pulling her in even closer. Their hands break apart, Lena's coming up to grip Hecate's shoulders tightly, like if she let go she'd float away. Hecate's other hand comes to rest on the girl's lower back, pulling their upper bodies flush together. A tongue starts to trail Lena's lower lip, a soft ask for permission to enter, which she granted by slowly starting to part her lips for her teacher. But instead Hecate sucked in the bottom lip, nibbling the pale lip before pulling away.

Both breathless, chest heaving for air as they slowly open their eyes and look at one another.

"Mistress," Lena whispers timidly.

"You belong to me," Hecate says lowly, her eyes swirling with lust.


	16. Chapter 16

I swear i'm still alive! See! I didn't leave you all hanging for toooooooooo long. Oops. I just felt stuck, and then end of the year gets so busy for me. But this starts the first if two Christmas chapters for our two ladies! I was rereading the fic and honestly I can't believe how far this story has come!I just want to say a big thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, commenting, liking, favoriting, and following this story! Hopefully I don't leave you hanging for too long next time since i think i know which way i want this story to keep progressing now.

Same Disclaimers as always!

Thank you again, please let me know what you all think of this new chapter, ENJOY!

...

That night changed everything between the two of them, Lena was hers, undeniably so now. As she walks through the halls with a bounce in her step she heads to mirror her mother to make sure all the holiday plans are set since the students leave for home tomorrow. Luckily for once there was no line as Lena stepped into the small closet of a room and sat in front of the mirror, scanning her calling card and waiting for her mom to answer. When she did Lena watched her with a confused look at the sad look on her mother's face.

"Mom?" Lena asks hesitantly, "Is everything okay?"

"Well," she starts awkwardly, "I have some news for you."

Lena shifts nervously in her seat as she waits for the news.

"Your father and I have decided, given your behavior recently," she fumbles through her sentence, "That it would be for the best that you remain at the castle for the break, so that you can learn your lesson."

"Wait, what?" Lena asks confused, "Learn my lesson? It was one detention!"

"Yes, and one too many!" her mother says a bit more sternly now, "You need discipline, since quitting ballet you've become reckless."

"Reckless? Are you serious? It was _one_ , literally one detention!" Lena exclaims upset.

"The decision is _final_ ," her mother snaps, "We will see you at graduation."

And with that the call was ended, leaving Lena sitting there with her mouth agape in confusion and anger. They are forbidding her from coming home, for one mistake, she gets up hurriedly and slams the door on her way out. Lena storms down the hall and rounds the corner to go back to her dorm when she collides into someone. Strong hands grip her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards,

"We need to stop running into each other like this," Hecate says with a small laugh as she looks down to the girl, frowning when she sees the angry expression, "What's wrong?"

"My parents are forbidding me from returning home for the break," Lena grumbles softly as she takes a step back and straightens out her clothes.

Hecate observes her, the girl's casual dress always intriguing her since the older woman always dresses so traditionally.

"Why?" she asks lowly, reaching out and tucking some hair behind the girl's ear.

"Because of the detention, and they still won't let the dance thing go," Lena says in annoyance as she straightens out her top, looking up at the woman.

A slight smirk spreads on the Potions Mistress's face as she watches her student, her _soul mate_.

"Well it may sound selfish, but I'm glad you're staying," she says softly as she looks up and down the hallway before taking a step closer to the girl.

Lena's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Don't you go home for the holidays?" she asks lightly.

Hecate gives a sad sort of smile before shaking her head at the girl.

"Not much left to go home to I'm afraid," she says lowly as she looks down to the girl before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lena says sheepishly.

"Don't be, dear," she says as she forms a smile of reassurance, "It's been this way for quite some time now, I merely stay here for short holidays then return home for the summer."

"Do you live far from the castle?" Lena asks as she watches the potions Mistress before her.

"No, close by actually," Hecate responds as her eyes wander down the girl's form. Brows creasing when she sees some paper sticking out from the girl's pocket, "What's this?" she asks as she reaches for it.

Lena takes a step back, quickly shoving the envelope deeper into her pocket, "It's nothing," she says in a rushed and distant tone.

 _Is she hiding something from me?_ Hecate thinks to herself as she watches the odd behavior.

"I, um, just a letter … I'm going to send it before breakfast," Lena explains as she begins to move away from the woman, "I'll see you after breakfast?" she says as she already begins walking off.

Hecate nods, not sure what to think as the girl quickly retreats back down the hallway and on her way to the post room. The hall fills up soon with students as they too make their way to the dining hall. There are no classes since the girls leave for home tomorrow, so most of them are dressed out of uniform. Hecate watches a few of them pass, her posture straight and rigid as the girls scurry past her, before making her way to have some breakfast.

…

Hecate in fact hadn't seen much of Lena for the rest of the day, she assumed the girl was with Esmeralda Hallow since the Hallow girls were not staying at the castle for the holidays. She didn't press the matter and didn't seek the girl out. But now the sun was setting and as Hecate did her evening rounds she made her way down the corridor that housed Lena's dorm. She could see the door cracked open down the hall and strode towards it, heels clicking against the stone beneath her. As she approached Hecate peeked into the dorm through the opening and saw that the dorm was in fact empty.

As she reached for the handle to close the door her eyes landed on Lena's desk against the wall, letters strewn all about and it seemed the Potions Mistress's curiosity got the better of her. She felt her heart beat faster as she looked up and down the hall before slipping into the dorm room and approaching the desk. As she got closer she could see some of the letters opened and she instantly recognized the handwriting. _Pippa._

Her jaw clenched as she picked up a letter, her nostrils flaring as she began to read it. _You shouldn't be reading this_ , she told herself but she didn't listen to her own good advice. As her eyes scanned the page she went from a shade of deep red to pale white in seconds at the words Pippa had transcribed. The sensitive and lewd content that filled the pages before her shocked her, these couldn't be to _her_ Lena. But they were, the name so elegantly addressed at the top of each letter, and each letter more scandalous than the one before it. Hecate was too engrossed in reading that she hadn't even heard anyone enter the dorm until she heard the soft click of the door closing.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, her voice small and afraid as she watches Hecate crunching the letters between her slender fingers.

Hecate slowly turns to face the girl, anger building up inside her at the audacity from Pippa, at the shock that her Lena would even indulge the other woman with words of response.

"What is this?" she asks through gritted teeth as she holds out the letters in her hands to Lena.

Lena blushes, looking down to her feet so Hecate can't see the tears building in her eyes.

"What is this!" Hecate snaps, raising her voice now as the anger settles in.

Lena flinches, her head snapping up to meet the almost black eyes in front of her. She hadn't even heard Hecate walk closer to her. The tears threaten to spill over as she looks up into her teacher's eyes. Lena shrugs, opening her mouth to try and say something but nothing comes out.

"I … she … I just …" her words stutter out, not forming any sentences as Hecate stalks even closer.

"You thought I wouldn't see them? Is that it?" Hecate questions, her voice raw and angry, "Are you going to tell me she had _good intentions?_ Please for the love of Merlin tell me how you thought letting her _tarnish_ you in this way was good?!" she snaps.

She was practically standing over the girl now, Lena looking so small in front of her as the red faded from the edges of her vision.

"I-I didn't want to disappoint you," Lena says as tears stream down her cheeks, her voice cracking as she spoke, "I didn't want you to regret … to think I couldn't … I just thought, I didn't mean anything by it …" her words slurring together as she talks through the sobs.

Hecate watches the girl, letting out a bitter laugh, "Didn't mean anything … Pippa made her intentions very clear to me on Halloween, she has her eyes set on you," she says lowly.

"But it wasn't for her!" Lena speaks up now, "It was for you, I continued those letters _for you_! I didn't want to look like some stupid, foolish girl when we finally … when you and I … if we …" her words retreated back into her throat, failing her now.

Hecate stood there staring at the girl in front of her, still merely a child. Lena had yet to even reach her witch's age, still aging at a proper rate. Sometimes Hecate forgot how much of a child Lena still was, it would more than likely be another few years before the girl's aging began to slow. The witch's age taking hold and slowing her down, her aging and her body, yet letting her magic truly and fully begin to take hold and flourish allowing her to come into her own. Yet part of Hecate relished in the fact that the girl seemed to still be a virgin, her hesitance in even addressing the act confirming that much. Yes, something absolutely primal in Hecate completely savored the fact that she would be the one to take that innocence away from Lena, to keep and cherish forever.

"You can make me wait forever, push me away and tell me never," Lena says softly as she tries to wipe the tears away, "But I would come back a thousand times Hecate, and a thousand times again. It's always going to be you," she says finally, the tears falling once more.

Hecate still watches here, snapping her fingers suddenly and all the letters going up in flames and disappearing with a final puff of smoke.

"You're never to speak to that woman again, do I make myself clear?" Hecate says lowly, just above a whisper as she leans in close.

Lena nods frantically, wiping the tears as she watches her Mistress. So badly she wants to reach out for her but she stays motionless. She isn't sure what to do. Hecate suddenly moves forward, grasping Lena's chin in her hands, the sharp black nails poking into her pale freckled skin.

"You are mine," Hecate whispers with a hiss as her tone changes now, full of possession and wrath.

Hecate transfers away, not trusting herself not to continue to lash out on the girl. She tries to reason with herself in her own chambers as Lena stands still frozen in her dorm, Hecate's firm grasp still lingering like a phantom on her skin.

…

"So, you've been left behind as well then?" Enid says as she sits beside Lena at the table.

Almost all the girls go home for holiday, only a handful staying behind. With so few girls Miss Cackle likes having one main table for them all to dine at, "Like a family" she had explained. Lena almost hadn't even heard the girl speak as she stirred her spoon around in her oatmeal.

"Oh, um yeah …" Lena says with a small smile, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Well at least there will be someone cool to hang out with," Enid says with a bright smile as she grabs herself some toast.

Lena smiles, but it falters once she sees Hecate enter the hall. The woman hasn't spoken to her since the previous evening, Lena couldn't even find her in their dreams. She shifted awkwardly in her chair, looking back down into her bowl to busy herself. Ada followed in shortly after, taking a seat beside Hecate at the large round table and frowning. She could feel it in the air, the magic at war with one another. She spared a glance to the woman beside her, who apparently now thought toast was the most interesting thing in the world, before looking across the table to Lena who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Miss Cackle cleared her throat, "Well, I thought today would be the perfect day to go find our Christmas tree for the main hall, what do you girls think?" she asked with a smile.

The other few girls smiled and agreed, the other youngest one aside from Enid cheering excitedly. Lena looked up to see a bright smile on Enid's face at the mention of the little field trip.

"The woods here have the most beautiful blue spruce trees, don't you agree Miss Hardbroom?" Ada says, giving the woman a smile and a sideways glance.

The dark woman gave a thin smile in return, nodding her head as her eyes remained cast downward.

"Perfect," The Headmistress cheered as she smiled at all the girls, her gaze lingering on Lena for a moment.

Lena shifted under her gaze before looking away again, but it didn't matter because soon after everyone was being ushered to prepare for their little jaunt. After casting the appropriate warming spells to their cloaks they all ventured out onto the snowy grounds. Lena had forgotten just how magical the castle looked covered in fresh snow, looking around she couldn't help the small smile that began to form on her face.

Hecate spotted her, her eyes going to her favorite student with ease. The tall woman watched as the girl looked around with a sense of wonder in her eyes at the freshly fallen snow, the crunching of it beneath someone's boots being the only thing to draw her from the scene across the way.

"Beautiful, yes?" Ada asked as she approached her colleague.

"Yes," Hecate murmured softly, sure they were talking about two different things.

"Well looks like the girls are leaving without us," the older woman says with a laugh before calling out the running students.

Hecate turned to walk with Ada, watching the girls run through the snow as they laughed and magically flung snowballs at one another. She had to stifle a laugh as Lena tripped over herself and went falling into a snow bank, _of course_. To her surprise Enid suddenly launched herself into the snow next to Lena, which filled her ears with one of the most delightful sounds, Lena's laugh. Though after those letters Hecate found she wouldn't be lying if she admitted to wondering about discovering what other beautiful sounds that voice was capable of. Shaking the thoughts from her mind for the time being she continued her trek through the snow after her Headmistress and pupils, still entirely unconvinced why Ada insisted they _walk_ to find the cursed tree.

As the reached the edge of the woods Ada suddenly stopped and turned to face her troops of sorts. Her hands on her hips determinedly as she began to speak,

"Miss Hardbroom," she addressed the woman, "Why don't you and Miss Winters go and search along the eastern part of the woods while I take the rest of the girls to the western area, yes?" It was a question that wasn't up for answering.

Hecate nodded as Ada turned and led the other girls away, Enid smiling and waving to Lena as she walked off. Lena turned and looked at Hecate nervously, the woman merely staring back at the girl. When the deputy head made no move to say anything or even give direction Lena began walking and leading the way, Hecate unable to do anything but follow.

She walked behind her pupil, watching as the girl looked around to the tall trees cascading above them. Now all bare and skeletal against the white snow and sky as they continued their journey further into the woods. Lena suddenly stopped, bending over to pick up something in her path ahead of her. As Hecate caught up with the girl, coming to stop directly by her side, she looked down to see a small leaf with a seedpod attached in the girl's grasp. Her dark eyes traveled up to see a bright and whimsical smile on her partner's face, the small action melting away any further anger the woman may be harboring from their last encounter.

"Maple seed," Hecate announces softly causing Lena too look up at her.

Those pale green eyes still so unsure, yet clinging to the softness in the woman's voice.

"A helicopter," Lena said as she held the small item up, "It's what we called them as kids, because when they fall-" As she explained she threw the small seed into the air and as it floated down the tail end of the pod spun around and drifted it gracefully to the ground, "They look like helicopters," she said proudly, picking the seed back up.

Hecate watched in amazement, not at the silly seed she'd used in countless potions, but at the admiration in the girl's soft green eyes before her.

"There was a huge maple tree at my home when I was younger, before my parents cut it down," she started, staring at the seed again in her hand, "And in the fall when they'd begin to fall huge gusts of wind could knock off close to a hundred at a time, and it always felt like a million of them," she said with a light laugh as she looked up to the woman next to her, "and as they fell I'd twirl around and dance with them until every last one landed on the ground."

Hecate listened to the story, hanging on every word coming from that sweet mouth. When Lena finished Hecate looked up to the trees above her and noticed some stubborn seeds that hadn't fallen with the autumn winds, she looked back down to the girl in front her who was now watching her curiously. With one swift motion of her fingers all the left over seeds began to fall, the sound of the branches letting go cause Lena to look up, a huge smile spreading across her face as she began to twirl and dance beneath the falling seeds.

When the last pod had fallen Lena couldn't contain the joyous laugh any longer as it slipped between her lips, and true to fashion on her last twirl she fell over into the snow flat on her back. Hecate gasped at the sudden thought she might be hurt, but sighed when she heard the girl begin to laugh harder. She slowly walked over, standing beside her student and offering her hand to help Lena up. Slowly Lena's laughing softened, her light eyes scanning the offered hand as she hesitantly reached out. As she felt the spark where their skin connected she firmly grabbed the woman's hand, and before Hecate had any chance to retreat the girl suddenly pulled her down into the snow.

Hecate gasped, a light yelp escaping her poised façade as she barely managed to catch herself before falling completely on top of Lena. The latter looking up into those dark eyes with mischief shining through her green ones. The light laugh floated into Hecate's ears and this time she couldn't stop the smile on her forming on her dark lips if she wanted to. Joining in she laughed along with her student before both of them became awkwardly aware of what happened the previous evening.

"Hecate," Lena started, her eyes growing glassy, "I never meant to … I didn't mean to, I'm sorry-"

"Hush, little one," Hecate whispered, cutting the girl off as she let her self relax into the snow beside the smaller form of her companion, "I know."

Lena relaxed, letting out a sigh as a weight looks like its been lifted from her shoulders. Hecate smirked, observing the precarious position they are in and leaning in closer knowing that Ada and the rest of the girls are miles away from them in this moment, giving them time to just be. Lifting a hand she reached up and moved aside some hair that had slipped in front of Lena's face when she fell before leaning in even closer.

Lena's breath hitched as she watched the woman above her, eyes darting to the lips in front of her before looking back up to meet continuously darkening eyes. Still unsure how those dark orbs could become even darker in these moments, Lena tried not to think of the blush she was sure was covering her cheeks as she felt supple lips brush against her own. The tips of their noses grazing one another in a nuzzling manner before Hecate finally closed the teasing distance between them and kissed her delicately, a gentle kiss that was somehow still so full of possession and need. A need to communicate and to stake a claim, yet a kiss so reassuring and promising. As Hecate drew back, her eyes still closed, she smiled and enjoyed the breathy whimper that escaped from the lips below her, _I could get used to this_ , she began to think before remembering the others and knowing now they've spent far too much time in this incriminating position. As she opened her eyes, she was met with pale green ones staring back, a small smile adorning the sweet face in front of her.

As Hecate helped them both up, snapping her long fingers to dispel any lingering snow or coldness Lena suddenly went rigid, her head swiveling to face a different direction like a hawk tuned into the location of prey.

"Lena?" Hecate whispered nervously, never seeing the girl act like this.

She closed the distance once more, her hand going to rest on the girl's shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Lena whispered under her breath.

"Hear wha-"

"Shh!" the student hissed, looking off in the same direction as if in a trance, "There! Tell me you heard it?" Lena called before taking off running into a more dense part of the woods.

"Lena!" Hecate called after her, trying to trudge her way through the shin deep snow, "Come back here!"

When Hecate looked up from the footsteps she was following she realized she had no sight of Lena, the woods seemingly so empty and quiet as if Hecate had imaged her companion all along. Until suddenly Lena emerged around from a tree in the distance, her hands cupped close to her stomach and her head bent down.

"Lena?!" Hecate called a bit more frantically as she tried to rush over to the girl.

Lena looked up, eyes nervous and sad and she revealed the item cupped in her hands. Hecate looked down to see a small black chick, its beak obviously belonging to a raven and the black scraggily feathers as further confirmation.

"He must have hatched late, left behind and kicked out of the nest," Lena says softly as she brings the chick closer to her chest, "I found him chirping in the snow."

Hecate knew Lena had a penchant for creatures both magical and not, she talked about it incessantly during her first year tutoring sessions. It took everything Hecate had to get the clumsy girl to focus back then. She looked from the chick to the very girl holding the scrawny looking thing, Lena's heart breaking for the small creature was written all over her face.

Hecate sighed, the chick was larger than a fresh hatchling so she knew at least it had a larger chance of survival, and she's sure Lena knew it as well.

"Can I take him back to the castle?" Lena asked lightly.

Hecate nodded as Lena smiled, "It's your responsibility, you understand that?"

Lena nodded excitedly, clutching the bird delicately in her hands to keep it warm as it chirped softly. The two began to walk back to the castle, knowing the others more than likely found a tree by now.

"It will need a proper name then," Hecate suggest, trying her best to sound unenthused even as the small smile spreads on her lips at the joy radiating from the girl beside her, her _soul mate_ , she gently reminded herself.

"Cyril," Lena responds softly, looking down to the baby chick staring back up at her.


	17. Chapter 17

Another update?! I'm on a roll! Also i decided to add one more Christmas chapter, so there will be one more chapter after this one before Agatha returns to wreak havoc on Lena. Also this chapter takes a bit of a saucy turn, so finally earning that M rating here.

Same disclaimers apply! Only Lena is mine :)

So please as always, thank you so much for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing and ENJOY! let me know what you all think!

...

Hecate's hand went to Lena's lower back as she led the student back into the castle, her little one too focused on her own little one to even notice the gesture of contact. As they walked through the main doors Lena rushes past everyone and off to her dorm to set up something for Cyril, Ada looking from the girl to Hecate with a confused look on her face. She thought sending the two off together would help them figure things out and let their magic settle, was she wrong?

Hecate sighs as she approaches, shaking her head lightly, "She found a raven chick in the woods," the woman explains lowly.

Ada's eyes light up, smirking softly, "Did she now," she quips, "And you're letting her keep it?" she asks as she turns to watch her other students making magical decorations.

"Well I think that decision falls with the Headmistress," Hecate says slowly as she watches the older woman with suspicious eyes.

Ada glances to the other woman with a mischievous smirk forming on her thin lips, "I don't see a problem with it," she says nonchalantly.

Hecate looks at the Headmistress unamused, the other woman stifling a light laugh from slipping passed her pursed lips. Both woman look to hear someone entering the great hall, Lena in fact cradling the small bird in some sort of homemade pouch. She looks up hesitantly, her eyes meeting Hecate's before looking over to her Headmistress who smiles softly and gives a light nod. Lena smiles in realization, permission to keeping the small creature, as Enid hurries over to her.

"What do you have there?" Enid asks excitedly as she cranes her neck to see into the tiny pouch.

Cyril pokes his head up and chirps lightly as Lena lowers the pouch, all the other girls gathering around her now at hearing the sound. They all begin cooing and gushing over the small baby bird, Hecate feeling a sensation pulling at her heart strings, a fluttering in her chest as she beams with … _pride_. She smiles softly, but clears her throat awkwardly when she feels Ada looking at her. Green eyes lock with dark brown and Lena smiles softly, her smile faltering when she sees Ada standing so close.

Ada looks between the two, the air around them and their magic already lighter as she smiles and claps her hands to get the girls attention again, "Alright, don't worry our new little friend isn't going away anytime soon, so let's give Miss Winters a bit of space shall we?" she instructs with a smile.

The girls hesitate but go back to their decorating, Enid still hanging beside Lena and petting the little bird gingerly.

"Did you name it?" Enid asks lightly.

"Cyril," Lena says proudly.

Enid goes to say something but glances behind Lena and quiets herself nervously.

"How is decorating going Miss Nightshade?" Miss Hardbroom says in a low tone, standing closely behind Lena.

Hecate notices, sees the light shiver travel through the girl's shoulders and bites her tongue to keep from smirking. The thought of knowing what her voice can do to the young girl in front of her was thrilling, was filling her mind with all sorts of devilish notions. For now she kept them to herself.

"Good, Miss Hardbroom," Enid said with a cheeky smile before returning to conjuring some magical decorations.

Lena felt a hand slowly come up, grazing her hip before settling in the low dip of her back. She tensed, looking around to the other occupants nervously before seeing that no one was paying them attention.

"What are you doing?" Lena whispered softly, turning her head slightly to her shoulder.

Hecate purrs, leaning in closer as her ever-watchful eyes stay forward on their peers, "Just indulging …" she whispers lowly.

Lena's eyes flutter shut as Hecate's hot breath tickles the back of her neck, both are brought back to reality when Cyril chirps. Hecate takes a small step to the side to put an appropriate distance between them, peering down to the small squawking bird.

"Noisy little thing," Hecate mumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"He just wants food," Lena says softly as she takes a small plastic syringe out of her pocket.

The bird opens its beak wide, accepting the smooth liquid that Lena slowly ejects. Hecate watches the scene, wondering how Lena even found supplies so quickly within the castle walls. Lena tends to the small creature before tucking him back into pouch to stay warm.

"Morgana hissed at him," Lena suddenly says with a laugh, "Poked him with her nose than hissed."

Hecate sighs, almost rolling her eyes at her familiar's actions, "And Artemis?" she inquired.

"Artemis tried to take him, I'm not sure why," she shrugged, "But slowly tried to pluck him up and take him away," she finished with a soft chuckle.

Hecate softens, the sound pulling at her heartstrings as she watches the girl. Her soul mate, causing her to suddenly wonder what their future would hold for the two of them. Dark eyes scan the form beside her, watching her intensely before feeling another pair of eyes on herself and looking up to meet those pale knowing eyes of one Ada Cackle. When she met the gaze of the Headmistress she took another step away from the girl, but seeing that twinkle in those blue eyes made Hecate wonder just how much the other woman was privy to.

Ada watched the two closely, always observing in her own way. She's watched the two these past months, whether they've realized it or not, and she's watched them evolve as their magic pulls harder and harder at one another. But the magic of the heart was not something to meddle with, and Ada knows Hecate will handle it accordingly. She smirks before turning back to helping the girls hang their ornaments and such on the tree.

…

The day ended with a nice dinner, Lena walking off to her dorm as night fell with the other girls. Enid waving her goodnight as they parted ways into their separate corridors. Lena set Cyril down in his pouch after magically cleaning it and the bird was fast asleep for now, Artemis jumping up on the desk and curling up around the pouch. Lena gave the cat a look, arching an eyebrow in question before hearing the feline begin to purr and remind her of her potions Mistress from earlier.

The purr in her voice as she whispered, the shiver it elicited and traveled up her spine, the fingers pressing into her hip, the hand on her lower back. It all made Lena weak in the knees, a warmth pooling low in her abdomen. She thought back to Pippa's letters, the way she described these very situations and the way she instructed exactly how to deal with them. Lena hadn't thought about it much before, admittedly of course she had _indulged_ every now and then in the act when her hormones and thoughts proved too much. Letting her fingers slip below her sheets and clothing to caress her own skin.

Pippa explained in such exquisite detail the way to summon such a release, where and how to place her hands, her fingers, the most sensitive parts of the body, and how to provoke the absolute most orgasmic release. Lena had yet to practice the advice Pippa had provided, and after today she almost considered it after the way Hecate's simple actions left her body in such a tizzy. But before she could give it even more than a thought her body was taken by sleep.

She awoke in the dream alone, knowing Hecate still had business to attend to with Miss Cackle and other things before returning to her own chambers. She paced her dorm room in her dream, wondering how she managed to actually get rest when she felt so awake here. Her thoughts quickly interrupted by a pair of hands on her hips, turning startled to meet those dark eyes that occupied her mind both asleep and waking. But something was different; off somehow as she looked up at the woman, those usual soft and sensual dark eyes were now staring back hollow and empty at her now.

"Hecate?" Lena questioned hesitantly, but the realization dawned on her.

Her mind conjured a dream Hecate. Standing in front of her, long hair flowing down her back, black dress accentuating all her curves and hugging her in the right spots, dark stained lips parting to reveal a sultry smile. Her subconscious was taking control now, giving her what her mind created in her day dreams, taking her thoughts of both Hecate and the letters and delivering them on a silver platter.

The dream Hecate snaked her hands up the girl's waist, sharp nails applying a light pressure as the hands continued to move up the girl's back and pulling her in close. Their bodies flush together as the older woman walked the younger one back until Lena's legs hit the edge of her bed, her unsteady balance taking the both of them down onto the mattress. Hecate lay on top of Lena, _this is just a dream_ , the student reminded herself as the woman above smiled devilishly down at her. Lena's chest rose and fell quickly, her skin littered with goosebumps as their bodies remain flush against one another.

Those hands, gentle and nimble, as they began to explore the smaller body before her; running over the toned muscles from years of dance, the smooth exposed skin of her abdomen as her shirt began to ride up. Those sharp painted nails raking over skin that suddenly felt cold, Lena looked down to see that she was completely nude now. Her potions Mistress still fully clothed as hollow eyes took in the sight before her, and even though Lena knew this Hecate wasn't real she suddenly felt so nervous and embarrassed by her own state of undress.

Before Lena could even try and move away she was overcome by the sweet sensation of those slim fingers roaming her now naked body, her head falling back and eyes closing as her lips parted to release a hitched breath. The hands continued their own dexterous ministrations as Lena's body responded positively, the warmth only growing lower and lower. Slowly she bucked her hips up and the dream Hecate let out a sultry chuckle, leaning close and purring into the girl's ear.

"Eager," the imposter whispered, sending shivers through the girl below her.

Lena whimpered, her hands coming up around the woman's neck to hold onto her tightly. But her eyes opened wide suddenly when she heard a soft gasp, the sound echoing loud through the room. Staring at her were the dark lustful eyes of the real Hecate Hardbroom. She stood there, gripping the doorframe with one hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white. The dream Hecate had frozen before suddenly disappearing, Lena scrambled to quickly try and cover herself before hearing that voice she craved.

"Don't," the voice said soft and firm, Hecate watching her with hooded eyes.

Hecate took a step further into her room, those dark eyes finally slipping past the green ones and greedily taking in the sight before her. A hungry growl forming in the back of her throat as she took another step forward.

"Mistress?" Lena whisper hesitantly when she saw the dark eyes in front of her.

Those dark eyes snapped up at the sound of Lena's voice, meeting green orbs as a whimper escaped her pale lips. Their connection spurring the older woman on, Hecate wouldn't be able to stop herself even if she wanted to. Lena shifted nervously in front of her teacher, all her insecurities and vulnerability on full display. The letters had been on Hecate's mind too, leaving her with similar thoughts as the one that her dear Lena had been acting out.

"I want to see you," Hecate says lowly, stepping forward once more.

Lena stares with wide and frightened eyes, but then she remembers _I am hers, and_ _she is mine_. Slowly she sits up in the bed, letting her arms that were covering her chest fall beside her. Hecate's mouth opens slightly, moaning so softly as she takes in the body in front of her, the body finally coming to it's womanly form. No longer the gawky girl that first appeared before her all those years ago.

"So _beautiful_ ," Hecate whispers, now standing directly at the foot of Lena's bed, "Continue …" she says bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Lena asks, her voice wavering as she keeps eyes locked with Hecate's.

"I said _continue_ ," she answers with a low tone, the growl rumbling low in her throat, "I want you to …" Hecate hesitates, " _touch yourself_ …"

Lena blushes a bright crimson as her eyes go even wider at the words from her Mistress.

"Hecate, I-"

"Those letters must have taught you something," Hecate responds in a challenging tone, the air thick with lust and magic.

Lena's blush spreads down her neck and across her chest as she hesitates, slowly leaning back against the iron headboard with her eyes still locked on Hecate. Her breath was shallow, her chest rising and falling quickly as she spread her shaking legs achingly slow.

Hecate could see it, could smell the arousal on her sweet girl, moaning as her hands came up to grip the iron bedframe at the foot of the bed to steady herself. But mostly to keep herself from ravishing the sight in front of her with a primal need that ached low in her belly. Lena's breath hitched as her own hand came to rest just above her sex, both of them shaking with anticipation; then it happened. Lena's slender fingers dipped lower, delving into her own folds and coating themselves in the warm wetness that soaked her sex. She bit her lip, whimpering softly as her own fingers came back up to graze her sensitive clit.

Hecate moaned, her body going ridged and causing Lena to startle, "Don't stop little one," she said softly through gritted teeth.

Lena held Hecate's gaze, her breath hitching in her throat as she continued her motions. Dipping low again to coat her fingers once more before returning to her clit, but never going inside herself. As her breathy moans escaped her lips Hecate made her way around the bed, moving to stand on the side and place herself closer. Hecate could see it, Lena's muscles tensing as pleasure coursed through her body, her legs turning rigid as an orgasm approached.

She found herself leaning down, placing a hand on each side of Lena's head as she held herself above the now quaking girl below her. Lena's eyes remained closed as she chewed her bottom lip concentration, a whimper passing through as her body neared its climax. Hecate could feel it, the girl getting close and her own growing arousal. She had thought of the girl in this position before as of recently but her mind came nowhere near the perfection that was splayed out in front of her.

As Lena's orgasm rippled through her the pleasure forced both of them awake and out of the dream. Lena sat up so quickly in her bed her vision blackened as her head went dizzy before settling, looking around the room with a sheen layer of sweat across her clothed skin. She breathed deep, catching her breath as her arousal still settled between her legs. _What just happened_ , but she was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Artmeis jumped on the bed at the same time Cyril began chirping.

Hecate's eyes opened wide as she laid still in her bed, her chest rising quickly as her mind processed what had happened. Her head said one thing, but her heart said another, and yet here they were for once agreeing that what just happened was _Perfect_.

…

Neither of them slept much for the rest of the night and if they did it wasn't deep enough of a sleep to dream. Lena was late to breakfast, scurrying into the room as she pulled a sweater over her head and heard Enid chuckling when she got stuck for a moment.

"Ah, Miss Winters!" Ada said with a smile, "Wasn't sure if you would be joining us this morning," she said with a sly smile.

Lena smiled sheepishly as she sat down at the table, "I was feeding Cyril," she said softly before taking a huge gulp of water.

Then she braced herself, looking up finally to the others at the table. First to Miss Cackle who had an odd twinkle in her eye, and then to Miss Hardbroom who was already watching her very intensely causing Lena to blush a deep shade of pink. Enid looked from the head teachers to Lena now, furrowing her brow in confusion before leaning over,

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"What?" Lena asked, looking to the younger girl now, "Oh yeah, fine, just maybe the sweater was too warm," she said in a rushed tone.

"Well now that you're here I was hoping to ask for your help Lena," Miss Cackle asked, "I was hoping you, Miss Havenswood, and Miss Nightshade would finish decorating the tree this afternoon while I take the other girls to rummage through the towers for the rest of the decorations."

The other girls nodded along with Lena, voicing their agreement and consent as Lena's eyes drifted from Ada to Hecate and her dark eyes that were still watching her. Her face completely unreadable in this moment as those green eyes scanned every inch, looking for anything.

Soon enough breakfast was finished and the three girls tasked with the tree made their way to the great hall, Lena looking back one more time to see Hecate rising from the table now and following the small group. Lena smiled to herself, wrapping her arms in front of her stomach as she blushed lightly.

"I've enchanted some of the ornaments," Enid whispers with a laugh, "To sing Christmas carols. I've hidden them all over the tree, they'll never know which ones they are!"

Lena chuckled, imagining Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle looking everywhere for the source of the sound, but knowing Miss Cackle might enjoy the simple prank. As they entered the room Enid and the other girl from Lena's year Kate started magically levitating ornaments onto the tree. Kate was nice, but her and Lena didn't talk much outside of classes. She stayed back in the doorway, hearing Hecate come up behind her.

"Last night..," the Deputy Head whispers with a wistful sigh as she stands close behind her student, "Would you like to join me in my chambers tonight?" she asks softly.

Lena turns, surprised at the question as a shiver runs up her spine, "Your room?" she asks cautiously, her voice cracking and giving away her nervousness.

Hecate chuckles, "Not for that, not yet at least," she says lowly, her pupils dilating with want, "I thought we could spend some proper time with one another after supper …"

Lena relaxes, smiling softly before nodding, "I'd like that."

Her smile so infectious that Hecate can't help but let one form on her lips as well.

She clears her throat, "You better go help," she says lowly.

…

Lena's mind was distant for the rest of the day, completing her task and sitting like a fidgety child through dinner, but now it was time. Everyone else had gone off on their own and the castle was almost deserted. She made her way carefully through the halls and finding herself finally in front of the door that held Hecate's personal room within. Lena lifted her hand, forming a fist a knocking softly on the door, which opened magically on the third knock. She entered in timidly, looking around curiously before her eyes landed on Hecate sitting poised in a reading chair.

The red walls surrounding them were a dark and calming color, not so bright of a shade of red that makes you feel uncomfortable. The furniture in the room a mix of blacks and dark plums, most of it a Victorian style, all which suited the woman. Hecate looked up, a small smile on her lips as she watched Lena looking around.

"I always wondered what it looked like in here," Lena says with a small laugh.

"And does it meet your expectations?" Hecate asks as she stands and approaches the girl.

"It … suites you," she answers nervously.

Hecate is standing close in front of her now, a hand raising and for the first time not hesitating before cupping Lena's cheek gently. Lena relaxes now, melting into the touch as Hecate moves in closer where only now Lena even realizes her teacher's hair was down and free flowing.

"I seemed to recall you preferring it this way," Hecate whispers as her warm breath tickles Lena's cheek.

Lena gulps and nods as her eyes flutter shut and then she feels them, Hecate's lips brushing against her own before locking in a gentle and delicate kiss.

"I needed that," Hecate whispers against the lips in front of her, opening her eyes and watching them spread into a smile.

Hecate pulls back to meet green eyes watching her, flickering from eyes to lips and back again.

"I-" Lena starts hesitantly.

Hecate lifts a thin finger and holds against pale lips to silence the girl, "Shh," she coos, "I needed that after last night."

Lena blushes as red as the walls around her, but before she can say anything else a small chirp sounds from her sweater pocket. Hecate looks down at the source of the sound and then back up to Lena with an arched eyebrow.

"Cyril," they both say in unison.

Lena chuckles, "I've just got to feed him …"

Lena walks over to the small love seat sofa, sitting down and plucking out the small chick from her pocket pouch and holding him gently to feed him. Morgana hops up onto the cushion beside her, sniffing the small chick again before hissing at it. The black cat doesn't make a move to hurt the small creature just sits there and watches Lena feeding it, watching then the small chick as Lena reaches out and scratches the top of the familiar's head.

Hecate watches the scene with her arms crossed under her chest, that feeling pulling in her chest returning once more. The warmth radiating from her heart and spreading through her veins, the tight tug at her heart strings as she watched her _soul mate_ caring for the small creature, the flutter of her heart skipping a beat every time her eyes landed on the young woman in front of her. Only now did Hecate realize what was happening, what these feelings were … _she is falling in love._


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! I know it's been quite some time again since i've updated but i'm back with a new chapter! I greatly appreciate all the readers who continue to read and show this story some love! And don't worry i have not abandoned it, i full intend on completing this story no matter how long it takes lol but i'm thinking possibly four more chapters to go? Just have to see how it plays out.

Same disclaimers as before, i only own Lena Winters.

So please enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone!

...

Lena felt as if she was on cloud nine, this holiday break had been beyond perfect. She spent all of last night with Hecate in her chambers, talking about anything and everything as the older woman laced their fingers together and drew light patterns on top of Lena's hand as she held it. Lena thought it was perfect. She felt this odd feeling in her chest that night, a heavy sort of weightlessness that made her feel like she might float away if Hecate hadn't been holding on to her.

She could see it in the other woman's eyes too, something twinkling in the depths of the dark irises. Lena wasn't entirely sure yet what it was, but she knew she felt it too and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Miss Cackle exclaimed, pulling Lena from her thoughts as she enters into the dining hall for breakfast.

For once in her life Lena was on time, early in fact. She noticed that Hecate still hadn't entered the hall this morning. Lena didn't leave the Potion Mistress's chambers until nearly dawn, and her mind and body had been buzzing since then and she hasn't slept.

"We will have a beautiful Christmas feast for tonight," Miss Cackle says with a bright smile, "Partake in some traditions and festivities, but we will have a big day together tomorrow as well."

The girls all smiled with excitement, the younger ones more so as they jumped in their seats. Lena's smile wavered when she saw someone enter into the hall, but not just anybody, Hecate, her mind thinks with a giddy sigh.

The older woman saunters across the room, her heels clicking in a rhythm against the stone floor as her hips sway deliciously. Lena's eyes watched the Potions Mistress intently, all other voices around her becoming distant and muffled. Hecate catches the girl's gaze and fights the smirk from forming on her face as she takes her usual seat beside the Headmistress. Ada looked at her with an arched eyebrow, playfulness twinkling in her eyes as a slow smile spreads across her lips.

"Good Morning Hecate," she greets with a tone that makes Lena's stomach flip.

That tone, that insinuating tone echoed in the space between her ears, _does she know?!_ Lena shakes her head and looks down at her food that she nervously pushes it about her plate as the Deputy Head and Headmistress converse, hearing some sort of soft apology for being late. Lena feels something rub against her leg, peeking under the table to see Morgana weave between her legs and rub her soft head against her calf.

"You like her," Enid suddenly whispers directly beside her.

"What?!" Lena says with a gasp as her face pales, clearing her throat awkwardly, "I, um, what are you talking about?" she says softly, trying to sound calmer.

"Miss Hardbroom," Enid whispers with that mischievous smile of hers.

Lena's eyes widen and her breathing gets shallow as she nervously gulps some water, her hands shaking slightly.

"I think you two would be cute together," Enid says happily as she scoots her chair closer to Lena.

At that comment Lena nearly chokes and spits out her water, earning a gaze from Ada and Hecate before Enid jumps in to cover.

"Wow! I didn't know my joke was _that_ funny!" Enid says with a laugh, earning a raised eyebrow from the Deputy Headmistress.

Lena, still coughing lightly as she nods to Enid and not looking up to meet the gaze of a concerned Hecate, "Hilarious," she rasps out.

When the two older women finally go back to their own conversation Enid scoots even closer, leaning in more.

"She likes you too," Enid says cheekily.

"Enid," Lena whispers, looking to her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I knew it!" she whispers triumphantly, her fists clenching in victory.

"Enid!" Lena whispers harshly, "Hush!"

Suddenly Enid hops up and grabs Lena's hand in her own pulling her hastily out of the dining hall with her. When Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom watch them, questions on the tips of their tongues as the girl's dash out.

"Last minute Christmas stuff!" Enid suddenly yells before they're gone.

Lena looks back and catches Hecate starting to stand up from her seat before she's pulled out of sight. When the two young girls are alone in a distant hallway Lena finally speaks,

"Enid, what are you doing?" she asks out of breath as they finally stop running.

The first year begins jumping up and down excitedly, doing some sort of excited dance which earns a confused look from Lena.

"I knew it! I knew she liked you too!" Enid cheers.

"Wh-Why does that matter?" Lena asks utterly confused.

"Because!" she exclaims, "It means I was right! Mildred didn't think I was!"

"What?" Lena asks, mouth agape and thoroughly confused.

"That night after you had detention and you warned us about Miss Hardbroom coming … well we caught sight of her and," Enid hesitates, "She just seemed so different then, and I knew … I knew she liked you!"

"Enid," Lena tries to begin diffusing the situation.

"You like her too!"

"Enid, please,"

"And you're going to graduate soon and then you both can be together! I can't wait to mirror Mildred and tell her!"

"Enid!" Lena exclaims to get her attention, the girl finally stopping her movements, "You can't tell anyone."

Enid's eyes grow wide, her mouth spreading into a broad smile before covering her mouth to stifle her squeals of excitement at the somewhat confession and admittance Lena was giving.

"Enid, you have to promise!" Lena pleads.

"I promise, I promise!" Enid exclaims excitedly before running off.

Lena tries to catch her, to make sure she absolutely promised but the first year was already gone. With a sigh she slumps onto one of the benches in the hallway before burying her face in her hands. She can feel the slight pressure that indicates a transference spell, but she doesn't look up. She hears the heels on the stone approaching her and sitting beside her, when Lena does looks up she is surprised to see Miss Cackle sitting beside her.

"Oh, Miss Cackle!" she utters surprised.

"Everything okay Miss Winters?" Miss Cackle asks with a twinkle in her eyes, looking to the girl over the rim of her glasses.

"Oh, yes … I um Enid just wanted some help with some more Christmas decorations," Lena says hesitantly.

"Hopefully no more enchanted ornaments," Ada says with a laugh, "She enchanted them all to sing a different song each!"

Lena forces a smile, trying her best to calm down as the woman beside her goes on about Enid's little pranks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miss Cackle asks again when she sees the worried look in the girl's eyes, "Things always come together in the end, you know," she starts before Lena can answer, "Some things were just written in the stars."

Lena just sits there in disbelief, her eyes searching the blue ones in front of her, _she has to know_ …but Miss Cackle merely smiles that smile that holds all the secrets within these walls.

"I believe Miss Hardbroom is looking for you," Miss Cackle says as she stands to leave, "I think she went to the library to search for you," she says with a wink before walking away.

…

Lena slowly made her way into the library, her eyes scanning the open area but not seeing the woman she's looking for. Hands land on her shoulders from behind and Lena whirls around fast to see Hecate standing there with a certain look in her eyes.

"Miss Cackle said you were in here looking for me," Hecate says softly as she watches the young witch.

"She did?" Lena asks cautiously, her brow furrowing since the Head Mistress told her the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Hecate asks suddenly, her eyes swimming with concern.

Hecate reaches forward and tucks Lena's hair behind her ear as the pale green eyes read clearly with confusion, worry, and fear. The buzz from the night before was completely gone now, and Lena felt herself sinking and sinking as her mind mulled over the happenings of this morning.

"Enid knows …" Lena suddenly blurts out, "And I think Miss Cackle knows too."

Hecate goes rigid, her face paling as her jaw clenches and she takes in a deep breath.

"Well, Enid knows we like each other I suppose," Lena explains, "Apparently she had some sort of bet with Mildred," she shrugs.

Hecate pinches the bridge of her nose in agitation as she groans, "Ada has been making some odd comments, but there is no way she can know what's going on ... we've been careful."

Lena takes a step closer to the older woman, just wanting to feel close to her. Grabbing the free hand she laces her fingers with the long slender ones of her teacher, her _Soul Mate_. The action breaks the dark woman from her thoughts, raising her head to look at the action and then up to meet the pale eyes of her counter part.

"Not much longer until we don't have to do this in the confines of the shadows," Hecate says softly, causing the younger woman to smile softly.

"I'm counting down the days until graduation," Lena says softly before speaking up, "Why were you late this morning?"

Hecate chuckles lowly as she shakes her head, "Such a nosy girl aren't you," using a clawed finger to poke the girl softly on the nose.

Lena wrinkles up her nose at the motion as her brow furrows at her question being ignored, causing Hecate to sigh lightly.

"If you must know," Hecate says with a long sigh, "I was planning something for tonight … for us later."

Lena blushes; embarrassed at partially ruining the surprise but she can't help it when she smiles up at the woman. Hecate shakes her head, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before taking a step back and checking to make sure no one is around.

"We're getting too comfortable, we need to be even more careful than before," she says lowly as she grabs the girl by her chin.

Lena tries to nod as Hecate holds her chin in place, locking their gazes with one another.

"Come to my room again tonight," Hecate instructs, smirking at the instant blush the command produces, "I have something for you," she looks down suddenly to check the time on her pocket watch, "Run along now, Miss Cackle wants all you girls in the main hall soon."

Lena hesitates, taking a small step closer to the woman and almost whimpering at the loss of contact. The noise sending a shudder through Hecate's spine and settling to rest in a pool of heat at the base of her abdomen.

"You don't even know what you do to me little one," Hecate whispers to her student, "Now, go," she says firmly.

"Yes Mistress," Lena says softly, watching her teacher's pupils grow at the term.

 _Oh she knows exactly what she's doing_ ,Hecate thinks to herself as she watches the girl walk off.

…

The night felt like it would drag on forever for Lena, not that the activities Miss Cackle had planned were boring but Lena's mind was elsewhere thinking about a certain someone. That someone that was seated elegantly in her plush chair across the room as the younger girls completed a small Christmas game of finding a certain ornament in the tree. Her attention was diverted when Enid cheered in victory, jumping up and down with the hidden ornament now grasped firmly in her hand. Miss Cackle cheered excitedly, and even Miss Hardbroom couldn't help the small smirk that grazed her lips but Lena could see she was fidgety as well and ready for the rest of the castle's inhabitants to go to bed.

Finally the time had come when the group had been dismissed for the night, Enid chatting her ear off about how excited she was for Christmas in the morning as they both headed to their dorms. From across the room Lena shares a look with Hecate that sets the blood in her veins a light with excitement and a feeling of electricity. They both go their own way for now and Lena is grateful since she still needed to wrap Hecate's gift and feed Cyril one last time for the night.

Hecate paced her chambers, her long hair flowing behind her as she fixes silly things to ensure that everything is perfect. A soft knock at her door pulls her from fluffing the sofa pillows for a fourth time and she opens the door to find Lena shifting nervously, still donning her dark green dress from this evening. A simple frock that made those sweet pale eyes glow, Hecate stepped aside to allow the girl in letting her eyes greedily take in the form of the girl as she entered.

Lena noticed Hecate was still dressed in her nicer gown from this evening as she entered, smiling to herself when she noticed that now when they were alone the woman would wear her hair down. Lena fidgeted nervously with the small wrapped package in her hands as she entered the room, but stopped when she saw the room completely transformed. Her mouth dropping open slightly as she saw the small tree decorated in silver and black, but an audible gasp exited her when she looked up and saw little floating lights twinkle and dance their way across the ceiling.

"Like it?" Hecate whispers, suddenly behind the girl and wrapping her slender arms around Lena's waist.

Lena still tenses a little but Hecate knows it's only because the girl is so nervous, the shaking hands giving her away.

"It's so beautiful," Lena whispers as she twists to try and face Hecate.

"I'm glad, I wanted us to have our own Christmas," Hecate says softly, loosening her grip so Lena can turn around to face her.

They both look down to the small wrapped box within the younger's grasp, "It's for you," Lena whispers with a shrug.

Hecate stills, looking down at the box before looking back up at the girl locked in her hold. Her eyes both confused and somewhat excited. A gift? For her?

"Me?" she asks hesitantly, her voice now giving away her own nervousness.

"Well yeah," Lena says softly, meeting those obsidian pools, "It's not much, but I wanted to get you something … well I made it actually."

Hecate lets go of Lena, watching her in awe as she moves to accept the out stretched box. Lena smiles softly when Hecate takes the box, but then chuckles when the woman sort of seems unsure of what to do next.

"Open it," Lena encourages as she watches the woman.

Hecate gently pulls at the ribbon before delicately removing the paper with those nimble hands of hers. She opens the small box and on a bed of folded paper lies a maple seed, but a maple seed enchanted to be coated in the same metal as her pocket watch and forever caught frozen in time. She notices the small clasp on it and looks up with glassy eyes, a perfect memory for her to carry forever.

"Lena," she whispers, not sure how to get her words out.

"It's a charm, the clasp is so you can attach it to your pocket watch," Lena says softly as she approaches and takes the box from the woman.

Hecate watches as Lena removes the charm before discarding the box, stepping forward and attaching it with shaking hands. Hecate's hand comes up to cradle Lena's in her own as the girl holds the charm now attached to the chain.

"It's absolutely perfect," Hecate says softly as she leans in and kisses Lena's forehead, "Perfect," she whispers against her skin.

When she pulls back she finds Lena beaming up at her, obviously happy her gift was well received. Hecate takes a deep breath, her own hands shaking now as her eyes watch over the girl in front of her.

"I have something for you as well," she says nervously, "Come here and sit down with me," Hecate instructs even as she pulls the girl along with her to the small sofa in the room.

"Lena," Hecate begins, but her words catch in her throat, "I … I want you to have this," she says finally as she pulls a small box out of the pocket on her dress.

"Hecate, really you didn't have to get me anything," Lena starts, trying to deflect the attention.

"And neither did you," Hecate chuckles, "Yet here we are … exchanging gifts."

Hecate grabs Lena's hand in her own, turning it over so her palm faced up before placing the box gently into her grasp. Hesitantly she lets go of the girl's hand, folding her hands now in her lap to keep form fidgeting as the nerves course through her body.

"Lena, I need you to know what you mean to me," Hecate says suddenly, causing Lena to look up to her with a start, " I need you to know ... that … I need you to know that I love you," the woman says softly, her voice wavering only slightly at the new feeling that surged through her.

Lena's eyes were wide and glassy, her grip on the box tightening at the confession, her chest heaving as her breaths became shallow and quick to try and get oxygen in around the forming lump in her throat.

"You," her voice cracks, "You what?" Lena asks.

And if in an instant Hecate's nerves were gone, her feelings for this girl so unwavering that she now felt the confidence flow through her as she scooted closer to the girl on the sofa. A hand coming to rest on the thigh beside her and squeezing lightly,

"I love you, you foolish girl," Hecate says with a slight chuckle now, "And I want you to have this," she says lowly as she reaches over and opens the lid of the box without removing it from Lena's tight hold.

Lena looks down and gasps, the item staring back at her as her eyes glazed over with tears. Within that small velvet box was a ring, a silver ring with a pear shaped black diamond enclosed in a border of smaller white ones. Hecate reaches over and removes the box from Lena's hands, taking the ring out and holding it to the girl.

"It's been in my family for generations," Hecate explains as she grabs Lena's left hand and slowly slips the jewel onto her slender ring finger, "Lena will you be mine for eternity?" she asks softly.

Lena looks up to meet waiting and nervous eyes of dark brown, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she watches the older woman wait anxiously and still holding her hand within Hecate's own. Lena opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out and Hecate starts to worry she rushed things, that she asked too soon, but she couldn't wait any longer and she wanted their life to start now. But she was pulled from her panic stricken thoughts when she hears a soft whisper.

"Absolutely," Lena whispers, a smile spreading across her face as she lets out a small sob.

Hecate can't stop herself as she leans forward, grabbing Lena's chin in her fingers and pulling her forward into a demanding and dominant kiss. Her tongue coming out to gently caress the plump lower lip she slowly sucks it further into her own mouth. Lena whimpers, moaning ever so lightly which causes Hecate to let out a low and primal moan. The woman pulls away, resting her forehead against Lena's as they both try to catch their breath. Hecate knows its getting harder and harder to stop herself when she elicits those reactions from the little one beside her. But her eyes well up when she hears the sweetest four words of her life.

"I love you Hecate."


End file.
